


Bajo su protección

by cercle_bleu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercle_bleu/pseuds/cercle_bleu
Summary: Si el azul por definición es un color frío, ¿cómo puedo incendiarme viendo sus ojos?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Negociando con una Serpiente

“¿Dónde estoy?”. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo levantar los párpados, se sentía exhausta. Le dolía el cuerpo. No. Le dolía absolutamente todo. El cuerpo, la piel, el cerebro, el alma. Sobre todo el alma. Estaba rota.

—¿Cómo sigue? 

—Progresa, que en su condición ya es un decir, si seguimos a este ritmo en tres meses estará lista.

—Imposible, no tenemos ese tiempo. Tendrá que ser antes.

—Entiendo, pero le recuerdo que no son mis tiempos, son los de la señorita Weasley. 

—Señora Atoms permítame hacerle una pregunta: ¿sabe por qué la contraté? Le diré: no fue por su apellido o la pureza de su sangre, ni porque mi familia haya trabajado antes con usted y créame que tampoco por falta de aspirantes al puesto que, incluso, me cobraban la mitad de galeones. La única razón que inclinó la balanza a su favor fue que, según mis investigaciones, es la mejor en su especialidad. Dicho esto, tiene un mes y medio; no me defraude, odio equivocarme cuando invierto en alguien.

“Esa voz me suena de algo… Y esa forma tan engreída de hablar…”.

¿Quiénes eran? y lo más importante ¿qué le estaban haciendo? Antes de poder responderse sintió los brazos del sueño tomarla, perdió rápido la conciencia.

oOo oOo

Un mes y medio después.

oOo oOo

Estiró su cuerpo, flexionando los dedos de sus pies, arqueando la espalda y empujando el aire con las manos hacia arriba. “Mmm, ¡qué placer! Qué bien dormíí”. Se sentía como si hubiera descansado mucho tiempo.  
Abrió los ojos para cerrarlos automáticamente. “Por Morgana, ¡cuanta luz!”. Aunque eso no era lo más raro, pensó. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez dándoles unos segundos a sus pupilas para que se acostumbren al cambio de iluminación. La imagen que recibió la dejó sin aliento: un inmenso mar frente a ella. Por la posición del sol supuso que sería media mañana, el cielo se veía despejado. 

—Buenos días señorita Weasley.

Volteó sobresaltada, sintiendo su adrenalina dispararse de golpe. A su izquierda se encontró con una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida de manera impecable con una túnica verde oscura y una amplia sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En su dormitorio. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —la vio acercarse a la cama y pudo apreciarla mejor. Se imaginó que mediría un metro sesenta, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y caía lacio por su espalda. Sus ojos marrones le venían muy bien con la tez oscura. Le parecía amigable, aunque no iba a confiar de entrada en alguien sólo por su apariencia. “¿Mi cuarto? pero qué dice esta loca si esto es más grande que todos los cuartos juntos de mi casa”.

—Me siento… Bien. Muy descansada pero confundida, no creo que este sea mi cuarto a decir verdad y mi último recuerdo es de… —hizo una pausa, impactada al llevar esa imagen a su consciencia—, lo último que recuerdo es el frío de Azkaban. ¿Cómo puede ser…? ¿Estoy muerta? Aunque eso no tendría sentido, ¿dónde estoy?

Una suave risa se escapó de los labios de la bruja.

—¡Qué creatividad tienen las jóvenes de hoy en día! Lejos de estar muerta, le diría que acaba de renacer. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Alicia Atoms, soy sanadora de almas.

—¿Sanadora de almas? Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde nada?

—Bueno, eso es muy común, puede que nunca recuerde o que llegue alguna imagen con el tiempo, como si hubiera sido un sueño. Cuando le conocí y analicé su alma descubrí que estaba muy fraccionada, sus chakras desalineados, su aura vibraba muy bajo. Típico de una larga estancia en Azkaban. Así que entró en un proceso de curación, un viaje a su inconsciente y al centro de su ser, no podía gastar energía despierta por lo que la mantuve dormida a base de pociones. 

“Pero ¿qué me está contando esta tal Alicia? Nada de esto tiene sentido ¿cómo pasé de Azkaban a un cuarto frente al mar? ¿Habrán derrotado a los Mortifagos incluso después de que ellos ganaran la guerra? Aún así no tendría sentido estar en esta habitación tan lujosa y menos que diga que es mía”.

—¿Le gustaría darse una ducha? —la menor asintió, aún confundida— Perfecto, tiene acá mismo su baño privado, puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera —sonrió, caminando y abriendo una puerta que imaginó daba a un pasillo—, cuando termine y esté preparada, salga por aquí y baje las escaleras, la estarán esperando.

A Ginny le tomó varios segundos y luego minutos ponerse en marcha. 

No es que estuviera pensando, estaba tan impactada y desconcertada que se encontraba en blanco. Su estómago rugiendo la sacó del ensimismamiento, se levantó enérgica y guió a sus pies al gran ventanal que oficiaba de pared entre el cuarto y el exterior y además daba salida a la terraza.

—¡Qué carajos, esto es hermoso!

Nunca fue muy fanática del mar. Crecer en una familia con tantos integrantes sumado a una mala administración de la economía, no posibilitaba irse de vacaciones, por lo que decidió desde muy chica que su lugar favorito sería el campo que rodeaba la madriguera: no necesitaba más que una escoba para entretenerse volando durante toda la tarde.  
Sin embargo, la playa que ahora se extendía frente a sus ojos le hacía replantearse aquella decisión de niña. El mar era de un azul profundo y el oleaje tranquilo. No divisó a ninguna persona por lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que sería una playa privada.  
Cuando pudo despegar sus ojos de aquella imagen se metió en el baño.

—¡Por Morgana y toda su estirpe!

“Evidentemente este no es el baño, ¿de dónde salió toda esta ropa? Nunca voy a entender esa manía de los ricos de tener un espacio especial para vestirse. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere más habitaciones para ordenar?” 

Cerró la puerta del vestidor y abrió la que estaba al lado. 

“Okey, esto sí que es un baño. Un baño en el que podría jugar al quidditch, si, pero un baño al fin y al cabo. Qué paasaada, ¡mirá esa bañera! Esto sí que es nadar en galeones”

Se desnudó a trompicones mientras llegaba hasta la ducha, la encendía y se metía dentro. 

Siguió con la mirada las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo aún tonificado por los intensos entrenamientos, no sólo de quidditch, también por la guerra. Encontró un jabón corporal con olor a jazmín, profundamente cremoso y dedicó tiempo en masajear sus músculos y su piel.

No recordaba haberse dado una ducha tan relajante en años, sin los gritos de sus hermanos o sus compañeras de Hogwarts reclamando el tiempo que llevaba encerrada. 

En el vestidor descubrió que la ropa era de su estilo. Pero mucho más cara de lo que ella había usado nunca, claro. Quien sea que la tuviera ¿secuestrada? se preocupaba por hacerla sentir cómoda. 

No quería demorar mucho tiempo, así que dejó para después la expedición exhaustiva de aquel lugar y eligió un jean recto y holgado, una camisa y una capa roja a juego. Le recordó a Gryffindor y se sintió bien. Aparte, combinaba con su cabello colorado que se había atado en una cola floja. 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado al no saber con qué se encontraría. Miró a los costados y lo encontró despejado. Salió al pasillo pintado de beige, con algunos cuadros y algunas flores en las esquinas. Contó tres puertas más además de la suya; se dirigió a la escalera y bajó a paso lento.  
Frenó de golpe cuando detectó a una joven mujer mirando por el amplio ventanal del living. Cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros y una capa azul marino era todo lo que podía ver desde su lugar. 

—Bienvenida Señorita Weasley.

Se sobresaltó. Le pareció que esa voz de algo le sonaba pero no lograba definir de qué, dónde o quién.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Me lo pregunta o me lo afirma? —rió suavemente, girando.

—¡¿VOS?! —bajó los últimos escalones de dos en dos, directa a enfrentarse con la chica que no dejaba de sonreír, ahora de forma casi burlona.

—Veo que se alegra de verme.

— Si esto te parece que es alegrarme esperá a verme enojada. ¿Me podés explicar por qué carajos estoy secuestrada en tu casa, maldita serpiente?

—Pensaba que tenía más modales, Señorita Weasley. Teniendo en cuenta su última excursión a Azkaban, me sorprende que su percepción de secuestro sea esta. 

“Bueno, tiene razón pero no me responde qué hago acá”, pensó Ginny. 

—Te concedo que no parezco estar secuestrada, aún así tengo muchas preguntas. Primero ¿cómo llegué acá?, segundo ¿por qué la sanadora dijo que la habitación donde estaba es mi cuarto?, tercero ¿esta es la central de los Mortifagos? y cuarto pero no menos importante ¿cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?

La bruja mayor levantó una ceja por la última pregunta. “por qué me mira así ahora? con ese brillo tan raro ¿qué le pico a esta serpiente?” 

—Ay, Señorita Weasley, sería tan amable de decirme ¿qué le hice para que piense tan mal de mi?

—¿Podés dejar de llamarme así? —puso sus brazos en jarra y maldijo internamente ser unos centímetros más baja que ella.

—Si usted tan sólo dejara de atacarme quizás podríamos pasar a tutearnos, aunque bueno, en ningún momento me trató con respeto, de hecho. Muy mal Señorita Weasley.

—¡Ahg! ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te despertaras en la casa de tu enemiga?

—¿Y desde cuando yo soy tu enemiga? 

—¡Desde que sos una Mortífaga por el amor de Morgana!

—Empiezo a pensar que está obsesionada con los Mortífagos. ¿Cómo sabe que soy una de ellas?

—Veamos, Daphne Greengrass, hija mayor de la familia Greengrass, (por cierto, siempre me pregunté ¿quién tiene por apellido césped verde?), una de las Sangradas Veintiocho por lo cual, eres sangre pura y perteneciste a Slytherin. 

—Ignoraré sus comentarios sobre mi honorable apellido. A ver si entiendo, según su línea de pensamiento ¿soy Mortífaga por tener sangre pura y haber pertenecido a Slytherin? 

— Ajá.

— ¿No le parece, cómo mínimo, discriminador? Creí que ustedes, los Gryffindor, se jactaban de ser muy abiertos de mente. 

— ¿A dónde me querés llevar, rubia? Me estás confundiendo.

La bruja llevó una mano a su boca para intentar ocultar su sonrisa.

— Sólo digo que me está acusando de algo sin fundamentos.  
—Okey, mostrame tu brazo, a ver qué te inventas cuando vea la marca tenebrosa.

Daphne estiró sus dos brazos hacia ella.

—Bueno, no contaba con eso — resopló viendo la piel limpia.

—¿Quizás quiera disculparse y empezar de nuevo, Ginevra?

—¡Ahgg, tampoco me llames así! Tan… formal. —se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de disconformidad.

—Parece difícil complacerla, ¿eh? ¿Cómo le gustaría que la llame?

—Ehh, por mi nombre estaría bien. Quiero decir, mi nombre corto no mi nombre largo. Aunque todavía no estoy segura de que todo esto no sea una trampa, así que no sé si debas llamarme Ginny. En fin. ¿Se puede saber por qué me tenés secuestrada? —recordó su enojo.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco por la indecisión de la menor.

—Así que no soy una Mortífaga pero seguís con la idea del secuestro. En fin, vayamos a mi estudio que tenemos negocios que atender. 

“Negocios ¿qué clase de negocios puedo tener yo con Daphne Greengrass? 

—Por cierto, ¿tiene hambre? 

Su panza rugió como respuesta, provocando la risa de la otra quien llamó a una elfina y le pidió un brunch para su invitada.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de decirle brunch a un almuerzayuno? —dijo en tono burlón Ginny.

—Me gusta como suena. —se encogió de hombros—Adelante. 

El estudio era amplio, luminoso y como todos los espacios de la casa estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito. También, como el resto, parecía sacado de una revista. ¿Siquiera lo usaría? Estaba tan ordenado que daba la impresión de estar recién instalado.

—¿Te gusta el orden, eh?

—Y el minimalismo, habrás notado. —la tuteó por primera vez.

—Los ricos y sus fetichismos —se burló y escuchó una suave risa.

—Tomá asiento, por favor —le indicó la silla frente al escritorio, tras el que se sentó ella. 

La elfina apareció en ese instante, dejó una bandeja repleta de comida y se fue. Ginny no tardó en empezar a comer.

—Wow, esto está delicioso. Bien, ¿qué clase de negocios tenemos vos y yo? Porque realmente no se me ocurre ninguno.

—Como sabrás, los Mortifagos ganaron la guerra, pasaste los últimos dos años en Azkaban y probablemente seguirías ahí de no ser porque te rescaté. No me interrumpas —levantó su mano para mayor énfasis, al ver la intención de la bruja de hablar—, como decía, te traje a mi casa y contraté a una sanadora de almas porque esa cárcel es realmente inhumana.

—Okey, gracias por eso. Pero no me cuadra ser tu acto benéfico del año. Digas lo que digas sos una Slytherin, así que ¿puedo saber por qué te tomaste tantas molestias en mi bienestar? 

—Esta vez tenes razón. 

—¡Ja, lo sabía! 

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar o pensas interrumpirme cada dos segundos?

—Estoy esperando una explicación, serpiente.

—Ya te la hubiera dado si me dejaras hablar, Ginevra.

—¿Por qué carajos estás discutiendo conmigo entonces?

—¡Por qué me estás interrumpiendo! 

—¡Habla de una vez! Te escucho.

La rubia le envió una mirada penetrante que decía “si volvés a interrumpirme te vas a quedar con la intriga por el resto de tu vida”.

—Mi propuesta es convertirte en una jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Si te interesa, en un mes las Arpías de Holyhead harán pruebas, necesitan una buscadora que las salve del estrépito financiero en el que están.

—No te creo, la última vez que pude seguir un campeonato ellas ganaron.

—Pasaron dos años, malas decisiones, ¿qué puedo decirte? La vida cambia.

—Okey, todo muy bonito. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

—¿Qué trampa, Señorita Weasley?

—A ver si entiendo: vivís en este pedazo de casa y seguramente tenga otras, no vas a tener que trabajar por necesidad en tu vida y aún así te tomaste el trabajo de sacarme de Azkaban, pagarle a una sanadora, comprarme ropa y todo eso porque querés que sea la buscadora de Las Arpías?¿Azkaban me hizo realmente mal o cómo mínimo es rarísimo lo que me estás contando? 

—Justamente porque no tengo la necesidad de trabajar, hago cosas por placer. 

—Así que ¿ahora te interesa el Quidditch? No recuerdo haberte visto jamás en Hogwarts presenciando un partido. ¿Qué carajos sacarías vos en todo esto?

—Evidentemente sería tu manager. Tendría el cuarenta por ciento de tus ganancias.

—¡¿El cuarenta?! Estás chiflada, serpiente. El veinte.

—Treinta y cinco.

—Treinta.

—Hecho. ¿Eso quiere decir que te interesa mi propuesta?

—No confío en vos. ¿Qué pasa si digo que no? ¿Puedo levantarme e irme o me devolverás a Azkaban?

—Me sorprendería si confiaras tan fácilmente en mí —se encogió de hombros—si querés irte, hacelo. Pero antes tenés que saber que el mundo mágico cambió. Y que allá afuera no hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarte.

“Maldita sea, bruja aristocrática. ¿Qué quiere realmente? En este momento lo más inteligente es aceptar lo que me está ofreciendo. Claro que no bajaré la guardia” pensó Ginny. 

—Hablemos de las condiciones de nuestro contrato.

Daphne intentó en vano esconder una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es lo que es, Greengrass. Si acepto esto no quiero ninguna letra chica que me tome por sorpresa. 

—Entendido, Señorita Weasley. Si te parece le pediré a mi abogada que venga así redactamos el contrato.


	2. El lado oscuro de los buenos

—ESTÁS PEOR DE LO QUE PENSABA, SI CREES QUE MI VIDA VA A ESTAR ATADA A LA TUYA POR CUATRO AÑOS.

Daphne se llevó las manos a sus sienes y apretó ligeramente, con un gesto de cansancio. “¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil?” Y lo que más la inquietaba: “¿qué estaba pensando cuando decidí meterme en esto?” Tomó aire, contó hasta diez y se sentó recta.

—Señorita Weasley, me complace saber que tus cuerdas vocales funcionan a la perfección pero te agradecería que no me rompieras los tímpanos con tus gritos; no sé qué te preocupa de ese punto, creí que ya habías aceptado que tu supervivencia está asegurada sólo bajo mi protección.

—No necesito tu protección, rubia —se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en el mullido sillón, perdiendo su mirada en el ventanal que daba al calmo mar. 

—Entonces el punto tres que estipula que la Señorita Weasley tiene que rendirle cuentas a la Señorita Greengrass durante los cuatro años del contrato ¿queda aprobada? —interrumpió la abogada intercalando la mirada entre ambas.

Daphne se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella y Ginny asintió con gesto disconforme.

—Bien, en ese caso continuemos. La cláusula cuatro estipula que la Señorita Weasley tendrá que aceptar las simulaciones sociales que la señorita Greengrass considere necesarias para mantener su imagen. —levantó la mirada con miedo a encontrarse otra reacción violenta por parte de la menor, sin embargo esta solo bufó.

—Qué sorpresa, una serpiente queriendo actuar para la sociedad. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Continúa, por favor. Quisiera terminar hoy.

La abogada llevó la mano a su boca intentando tapar la sonrisa que quería escapar. ¡Qué par! Tenían una química de la que no parecían darse cuenta. Carraspeó y siguió con la lectura.

—La cláusula cinco estipula que la señorita Weasley no puede hacer declaraciones públicas acerca de sus ideales políticos.

—Ja! Esa sí que es buena. ¿Te crees que el mundo mágico se olvidó que luché al lado de Harry Potter?

—Evidentemente no soy tan ingenua, Ginevra. Lo que quiere decir ese punto es qu

—¡No me irás a pedir que me una a los Mortifagos! —interrumpió— DESDE YA TE ACLARO QUE NO VA A SUCEDER. TENGO UNOS PRINCIP

Ginny vociferaba apasionadamente ahora arrodillada sobre el almohadón, cuando se escuchó un golpe seco producido por la bruja mayor que dejó caer sus manos contra la madera de roble del escritorio.

—Listo, me rindo. Cancelamos el contrato. Está claro que no vas a colaborar en nada y yo no tengo tiempo para perder. 

La pelirroja dejó caer lentamente su cola al sillón, sorprendida por la determinación que vio en la serpiente y aún más porque no estaba usando técnicas de manipulación o tortura sobre ella.

—Ouh… bueno, tampoco para tanto ¿no? Sólo decía que no me voy a unir a esos locos con máscaras que siguen a Voldemort.

—Y se puede saber ¿en qué momento te pidió alguien que te unieras a los Mortifagos? ¡Qué obsesionada estás con ellos! ¡Voldemort ni siquiera está vivo! ¡Ya todo se terminó! Lo único que estoy intentando por medio de este contrato, que te parece tan invasivo, es protegerte. Y protegerme a mí, por supuesto. Tengo cierto poder y respeto en la sociedad mágica y no lo voy a perder porque un día se te de por ser impulsiva. Mi protección tiene límites y necesito que entiendas que si, por ejemplo, le das una entrevista a El Profeta y te preguntan intencionadamente por tu pasado, no respondas con el orgullo por delante y maldiciendo a Bellatrix, actual Ministra, porque entonces estaríamos muertas las dos y no sé qué tan masoquista seas, pero paso de morir en manos de una de las brujas más sádica de la historia.

—Entonces… ¿Nada de la marca en mi brazo? 

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—Era una bromaaa, ay dios, rubia, necesitas relajarte un poco. 

Una suave risa se escuchó rompiendo la tensión, la abogada no pudo contenerse más y se rió aunque intentó hacerlo pasar por una tos. La pelirroja fue la primera en unirse y al poco las tres rieron relajando el ambiente. 

Ginny seguía sin estar segura de las intenciones de Daphne, pero tampoco tenía pruebas contra ella. De todas maneras, se consideraba una bruja inteligente y sabía que por lo pronto debía tomar la protección y oportunidad que le ofrecía. Parecía sacado de un sueño que su vida cambiara de un día para otro. Pasar de no tener futuro a poder cumplir la vida a la que aspiraba antes de la guerra era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. No sabía qué estaba ocultando aquella serpiente pero usaría a su favor lo que se le ofrecía.

Una hora después finalmente habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en todos los puntos del largo contrato. Deberían vivir juntas al menos por dos años.

—Muy bien, señoritas, acérquense por favor.

Ambas lo hicieron y balanceando la varita, la abogada rasgó la palma de la mano izquierda de cada una, dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran en el pergamino y se unieran. Sangre Weasley y sangre Greengrass unidas por primera vez.

—Muchas gracias por el trabajo —habló la bruja rubia, con su palma ya curada.

—No ha sido nada, sabe que es un placer trabajar con usted y su familia, Señorita Greengrass.

Ginny revoleó sus ojos, no podía creer lo complacientes que eran en el mundo de la gente con galeones. Daphne la fulminó con su mirada y guió a la abogada hacia la chimenea. A los pocos segundos volvían a estar a solas.

—Tengo que salir, intentaré no demorarme mucho, hoy podés relajarte pero mañana vas a tener que empezar a entrenar si querés estar en forma para la prueba con Las Arpías. ¿Necesitas que te consiga alguien que te entrene?

—¡Claro que no, por Morgana! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —levantó su camisa floreada dejando a la vista sus abdominales marcados— Pasé toda mi vida haciendo ejercicio, sé cómo estar en forma.

—¿Qué? —a Daphne le costaba apartar la mirada de aquel vientre marcado — Lo siento, no te escuché —finalmente se encontró con sus ojos.

—¿Me estabas mirando? 

—¿Me estabas mostrando?

—Qué rara sos, rubia. Muuuuuy rara. ¿De qué te reís ahora?

—De vos. En fin, entonces vas a entrenar sola, me parece bien, igual voy a estar vigilándote, no quiero que eches a perder la prueba. 

—¿Hay algo que escape de tu control, Greengrass?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no. Ah, por cierto ¿te gusta tu cuarto? 

—No está mal — “la lleva clara si cree que voy a dar saltos por esta casa increíble. Al menos no frente a ella.”

Daphne enarcó una ceja, no convencida de la actuación de la menor.

—Bueno, me alegro. Sentite cómoda para andar por la casa o bajar a la playa. Si necesitas algo podés llamar a Saberia.

—¿A quién?

—Saberia, la elfina que te trajo el desayuno. 

—¿La llamás por su nombre?

—¿Cómo pretendés que la llame, Señorita Weasley? No sólo estás obsesionada con los Mortífagos, también con la forma en que nombro a brujas y elfas. Anotado. Después la rara soy yo. 

—Uff. Perdón por sorprenderme de que una Serpiente tenga buenos tratos hacia una elfa o cualquier otra raza. No es lo más común de ver, ¿sabes? 

—Lo que sé es que seguís haciendo suposiciones sobre mí y nunca me veo favorecida en tus conjeturas ¿por qué será, gran y benevolente Gryffindor? 

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada. Daphne continuó hablando:

—Mirá, no tengo intenciones de darte sermones sobre la vida. No tengo ninguna autoridad para eso. Pero sería bueno que revisaras los conceptos aprehendidos en Hogwarts. Y también que entendieras que el colegio se terminó. Esto es la vida real. Ya no es un juego acerca de quién gana una pelea en los pasillos o a qué casa le sacan diez puntos. Acá si haces un comentario frente a la persona equivocada terminas, en el mejor de los casos, muerta. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como clasificar a la gente por buena o por mala. Es muchísimo más complejo. Hay matices. Ni Gryffindor es sinónimo de todo lo elevado e iluminado ni Slytherin lo es de todo lo bajo y oscuro. 

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, manteniéndose la mirada mutuamente.

—Aún así no confío del todo en vos. 

—Viviré con eso. Mientras cumplas tu parte del contrato no es necesario que seamos mejores amigas, con llevarnos de manera cordial y respetuosa es suficiente. 

oOo oOo oOo oOo

“¿Qué hago ahora? Podría revisar sus cosas aunque eso sería muy rastrero ¿no?” Decidió que incursionar a la cocina sería una buena elección, su estómago ya estaba pidiendo más alimento. “Discutir con la rubia me abre el apetito” Dejó atrás el estudio y se encontró en el amplio living. “todavía no puedo creer el pedazo de mansión que tiene para ella sola, bueno, ahora para las dos, aún así es desproporcional en comparación con la madriguera, ¿cómo no van a ser personas creídas si desde chicas esta es su realidad? ¿habrá decorado todo ella? le reconozco el buen gusto, hasta ahora diría que predomina el beige con toques en verde oscuro y dorado. Muy a la moda, me encantan estos sillones en ele y la biblioteca detrás queda muy integrada en la estancia aunque definitivamente le falta una play” Cruzó la habitación y entró a lo que suponía era la cocina. 

—Señorita Weasley ¿desea algo? —la recibió la elfina.

—Hola Saberia, en principio me gustaría que me digas Ginny, por favor —pensó por un instante que su amiga Mione se sentiría orgullosa de ella— , tengo un poco de hambre, ¿habrá algo para almorzar?.

— Oh, claro que sí, Señorita Ginny, ¿dónde desea comer?

— Ouh… — giró sus ojos por la estancia, sintiéndose un poco perdida.

—La ama Greengrass suele aprovechar los días que está en casa para almorzar en la terraza —le señaló con la cabeza el espacio que se podía ver desde la cocina—, puede acceder desde aquí, por aquella puerta y por el living. 

—Está bien, probaré la misma actividad que la ama Greengrass —dijo rodando los ojos para sí misma. Qué ego que tenía esa serpiente, por favor. 

Se sentó en la terraza y por primera vez pudo llevar sus pensamientos hacia sus familiares. Supuso que la Sanadora de Almas era realmente buena porque no sentía la angustia asfixiante que recordaba de Azkaban. 

Recopiló información mentalmente: lo último que sabía es que Molly había muerto, dando la vida en batalla para salvar a Fred. Arthur fue apresado y sentenciado a muerte, igual que Bill y Percy. De los gemelos no sabía nada, pero suponía que habían llegado a huir del país junto con Charlie. Sin duda el que más le preocupaba era Ron, del que desconocía su paradero. A Hermione le había perdido la pista también y Harry, muerto. “Nos hicieron creer que todo iba a salir bien y terminé sin familia. ¡Morgana, qué ilusa que fui, que fuimos! Harry el primero, sin dudar. Esa manía que tenía por sentirse héroe. Aunque era un crío. ¿A quién se le ocurre enfrentar a uno de los magos más poderosos y dementes con un niño?” Se sintió enojada, aunque todavía no podía dilucidar con quién. “Nos robaron todo, la vida, los sueños, el futuro. Y acá estoy yo, bajo el ala de una Slytherin. ¿Soy una traidora por aceptar esto? ¿Qué otra opción tengo, de todas maneras? ¿Soy tan estúpida como para morir sólo por orgullo?”   
No logró llegar a ninguna conclusión; fue interrumpida por Saberia que le traía la comida y decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento.

Mientras almorzaba sentía el sol calentar su cuerpo, qué diferente era esto a los días en Azkaban. El mar acompañaba el momento, llevándola a un estado casi meditativo con el ir y venir de las olas. El aroma meditarreneo llenaba sus sentidos. Se sentía de pronto muy feliz.

“Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sí que sí”.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Daphne había tenido un día largo. “Mejor dicho una semana larga”, hacía meses que se preparaba para el momento en que la pelirroja despertara, sabía que no iba a ser fácil y de hecho no lo fue. “Aunque podría haber salido peor”. Y eso sin contar con el estrés que estaba teniendo últimamente en el trabajo, estaba a punto de cerrar un gran contrato y no podía fallar en nada.   
Cuando regresó a la casa fue directa a su dormitorio y puso a llenar la bañera, agregando unas sales de rosa traídas de la India, eran sumamente relajantes.   
Se desnudo despacio, doblando cada prenda que se sacaba y apoyándola en el banco para ese uso. Observó su cuerpo en el espejo redondo, llevó las manos a sus tetas y las masajeo, jugando con sus pezones hasta que se pusieron erectos. “¿Cuánto hace que no tengo un orgasmo? Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo”  
El cielo se fundía en tonos anaranjados típicos del atardecer y esa iluminación entraba por el ventanal que cruzaba la estancia de la bañera. “Siempre hago buenas elecciones, pero sin dudas dentro de las mejores está construir la casa con tantos ventanales.”   
Gimió de placer cuando hundió su cuerpo en el agua caliente. “¡Cómo necesitaba esto!”   
Quiso pensar sobre Ginny Weasley, de verdad que quiso. Elaborar estrategias, repasar lo sucedido, hilar todo a la perfección. Pero estaba demasiado cansada y la pelirroja no despertaba sus alarmas. “Aunque con esos abdominales podría despertarme otras cosas” fantaseó masajeando una de sus piernas.  
Después de una hora de relajarse con la mente en blanco (o en rojo), se vistió de manera informal, con un jersey largo y un pantalón suelto. 

La imagen que la recibió en el living hizo que se detuviera en el último escalón: la bruja que esa mañana la había sacado de quicio estaba recostada en un sillón con cara de no haber roto una varita en su vida, el velador prendido para poder leer generaba un ambiente cálido que le dio sensación de hogar. No pudo ni quiso evitar la sonrisa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a casa y había alguien más que ella. 

—Ey —saludó Ginny que había sentido la mirada, levantando la vista de la revista que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Buenas noches señorita Weasley —devolvió el saludo Daphne, con una gran sonrisa que contagió a la menor—, ¿cómo te fue en mi ausencia?

Terminó por bajar la escalera y se sentó en diagonal a la menor.

—Mm ¿qué puedo decir? Definitivamente esta casa es mejor que Azkaban.

—Bueno, dicho por vos es todo un halago —rió suave.

—Ni tanto rubia, no te emociones, hasta las mazmorras serían mejor que Azkaban. 

—Perfecto, mañana mismo le escribo a Snape a ver si tiene lugar para vos. 

—Bueno bueno eh, tampoco hay que ponerse tan sensible, si acá estoy bien y aparte en el contrato dice que tenemos que vivir juntas dos años.

La rubia la miró con su ceja alzada.

—Sos de no creer, Señorita Weasley.

—Bueh, habló, doña perfecta.

—No me siento para nada ofendida, lo soy.

La pelirroja la miró con cara de “si, claro, y yo soy castaña”

—En fin, ¿cómo te fue a vos?

—¿A mi?

—Eh ¿si? ¿Hay alguien más en la sala?

—Sólo me sorprendió que preguntaras. —la observó por un segundo, clavandole sus ojos azul mar— Me fue bien, siempre me va bien en realidad— Ginny puso los ojos en blanco— ¡Es la verdad! Soy competente y muy buena en lo que hago, ¿por qué fingiría que no? Odio la falsa modestia.

—Ja! Rubia, disculpá que te baje de tu escoba pero vos no sabes lo que es la falsa modestia ni la modestia en sí. 

—¿Con qué cara me decís eso? Jamás te escuché ser modesta, en Hogwarts te encantaba jactarte de tus victorias en Quidditch o tus conquistas en la cama, no somos tan diferentes señorita Weasley.

“Maldita sea, ¿cómo hace para siempre darme vuelta el discurso?” 

Ante el silencio de la menor, Daphne sonrió triunfal.

—Me muero por tomar algo fuerte. ¿Te gustaría una copa? 

—Uff, definitivamente sí, hace dos años que lo más fuerte que tomo es agua.

—Vamos a arreglar eso de inmediato ¿qué tipo de tragos te gustan? Dulces, amargos, fuertes.

—Mm, la verdad es que no tengo mucha cultura alcohólica, sorprendeme.

—¡Hecho! —se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas?

Daphne la miró confundida.

—Yo estoy cansada, lo admito, pero ¿no dijimos hace diez segundos atrás que tomaríamos unos tragos?

—Si, pero… ¿No se lo ordenas a Saberia?

—Ah, ya entiendo —sonrió la rubia, negando con su cabeza—, es otra de tus ideas sobre mí, sobre los Mortífagos, sobre las Serpientes, sobre el mal, en fin. ¿Sigo o quedó claro el punto?

La pelirroja boqueó pero no dijo nada más. La bruja mayor dio por terminada la charla y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina. Cuando volvió delante suyo levitaba una jarra con dos vasos de caña alta.

—¡Wow, eso tiene pinta! Aunque ¿no me vas a envenenar, no?

—Es un misterio para mí de dónde sacas esas ideas tan conspirativas. ¿No te parece que tuve mejores oportunidades de matarte?

—Bueno, tenés un punto, pero ustedes los Mortífagos… Nunca se sabe qué plan retorcido pueden tener.

—¡Ya empezamos otra vez! Me parecía raro que no los nombraras, mirá lo que te digo. 

—No soy yo la que está del lado del mal —se encogió de hombros.

—Claro porque del lado luminoso y moralmente aceptable jamás hicieron nada parecido a los Mortífagos ¿no? Debo estar confundida entonces respecto a Dumbledore, aquel mago que manipuló al menos a tres de sus estudiantes y les puso en riesgo de muerte durante siete años seguidos. ¡Qué tonta soy, si está claro que los malos visten de negro!

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Serpiente? ¡No te metas con Albus!¡Fue el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

—Y ¿qué significa eso por sí mismo? Voldemort fue también un mago poderoso. Bellatrix es sin duda y a mi entender la bruja más poderosa de nuestra historia. Y ¿qué con eso? 

Daphne guió la bebida hacia la mesa ratona delante de los sillones y luego de que se sirvieran, le pasó uno de los vasos a Ginny, que la miraba más roja de lo que ya de por sí era.

—¡Odio como das vuelta todo! No podés comparar a ese desquiciado o a esa sádica con Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que relajaba su espalda contra el sillón.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer este debate. Albus era bueno, está bien, quizás no tenía los mejores métodos, ¡pero todo lo hacía por un bien mayor! 

—¿Mejores métodos, Ginevra? En mi primer año, tu amiga Granger se encontró con un troll en el baño de mujeres. ¡Y eso sólo en el primer año! Voldemort logró entrar absolutamente todos los años, de una forma u otra, a Hogwarts. El director que por alguna razón sabía todo lo que pasaría en vez de compartir esa información con aurores o brujas y magos aptos, puso en primera fila a un niño de once años. De verdad, me parece que tenés que revisar tus figuras de autoridad. 

—Claro porque un mago obsesionado con un niño tiene todo el sentido del universo ¿cierto?

—Sos tan Gryffindor que duele. En ningún momento dije eso. Que opine que Dumbledore no era tan bueno como ustedes quieren creer no significa que apruebe a Voldemort. 

Si las miradas pudieran matar, sin duda Daphne Greengrass estaría ya en otro plano. A la rubia le divertía la situación, no podía evitarlo. Su orgullo no se sentía tocado cuando atacaban a ninguno de los bandos, era lo bueno de ser su propia diosa. Aparte, el trago le había salido especialmente bien y nada iba a arruinarle el momento de relax de su día. Incluso agradecía el debate picante, la mantenía despierta, entretenida y nunca venía mal practicar su persuasión. A fin de cuentas, era tan buena en los negocios porque sabía de estrategias de comunicación. 

—¿Brindamos? 

—¿Por qué brindamos? ¿Por los Mortífagos, la supremacía de sangre, Bellatrix nuestra Ministra? 

—Dejemos eso para quienes le interese. Brindemos por tu nueva vida. Bienvenida señorita Weasley.

La aludida quiso hacer algún comentario jocoso pero no pudo. La desconcertaron las palabras de la bruja rubia pero esto parecía la norma con ella: todo lo que hacía y decía desde hacía veinticuatro horas la desconcertaba; brindaron mirándose a los ojos, azules divertidos, avellanas contrariados.


	3. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

Aquella mañana Ginny se tomó unos segundos en la cama para agradecer al universo poder salir a entrenar, tanto tiempo encerrada en una celda pasaba factura y a ella, que había hecho deporte desde niña, le sentaba fatal la inactividad.

Se metió en el vestidor y descubrió un montón de ropa deportiva de primera calidad que el día anterior se le había pasado. Ahogó una exclamación de felicidad y no pudo evitar ponerse a dar saltitos al ver muchas camisetas de distintos equipos de quidditch de todo el mundo. Originales, por supuesto. 

“¿Quién habrá comprado todo esto? ¿acaso Daphne fue tienda por tienda eligiendo mi vestimenta?¿voy a tener que pagar por todo esto cuando juegue en las Arpías? pero ¿cómo sabe tanto de mis gustos?” le daba muchas vueltas a eso ya que en Hogwarts apenas si sabían quién era la otra. Se encogió de hombros, eventualmente lo descubriría. Decidió agarrar lo necesario para vestirse y bajó trotando las escaleras.

—Buenos días Señorita Ginny.

—¡Por Morgana, Saberia! Qué susto me diste —se llevó la mano al pecho para calmar su corazón sobresaltado. La elfina sonreía simpática.

—No era mi intención asustarla Señorita. ¿Desea desayunar? ¿Va a tomar el desayuno con la Ama Greengrass?

—Oh, ¿ella ya se despertó?

—Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Weasley —vio salir a la aludida de su estudio, vestida con una falda tubo que marcaba sus curvas y una camisa blanca que parecía extremadamente suave. Por encima una capa de la mejor calidad. 

“¿Cómo es que puede verse tan elegante siempre?”. Se recordó cerrar la boca y hablar antes de que se diera cuenta del repaso que le estaba pegando. ¡Pero qué ojos más azules tenía Daphne! Combinaban a la perfección con todo su vestuario en tonos fríos. “Como su alma” pensó divertida.

—Eh hhola —salió torpemente hablando—, buen día, me estaba yendo a entrenar, para que veas Ama Greengrass —levantó una ceja en tono burlón ante la sonrisa de la mayor.

—Mm no imaginaba que ibas a admitir mi jerarquía en este vínculo tan rápido, ¡qué placer empezar la mañana así!

—¡Oye! Estaba bromeando. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, rubia. A mi nadie me domina.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos —continuó la broma— me alegra que cumplas tu palabra y te hayas levantado a entrenar, empezamos con buen pie este negocio. Mantenlo así, Weasley. Me voy al trabajo, quizás otro día me sume a tu entrenamiento —le guiñó un ojo y vio como Ginny le hacía una reverencia. Su risa fue lo último que se escuchó en la casa antes de desaparecer por la red flu. 

Ginny corrió y corrió por más de una hora y aún así no pudo encontrar otra casa u otra persona cerca. Ni lejos. Ni en ninguna dirección. 

Después de entrenar desayunó en la terraza, esta vez leyendo el diario deportivo que supuso le había dejado Daphne.   
Leer no era una de sus actividades favoritas pero creía entender la línea de pensamientos de la soy-todo-negocios-y-estrategia-Daphne: si quería entrar en la esfera del deporte, debía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la actualidad.   
Y fue útil, aparentemente las Arpías no estaban teniendo una buena racha desde que su buscadora estrella quedó hospitalizada por una caída muy aparatosa. En el torneo anterior quedaron casi últimas en el ranking y se notaba a la dirigencia muy alterada, “estos están perdiendo plata a lo loco” pensó “por eso van a hacer pruebas, necesitan empezar a ganar partidos ya, lo extraño es cómo piensa Daphne meterme en una prueba si nadie me conoce de nada, seguro son súper exclusivos los pases”, archivó esa duda en su mente, más tarde le preguntaría a su manager.   
Estaba por cerrar el diario cuando se sorprendió al ver chimentos, algo poco habitual en la sección deportiva. La foto que llamó su atención mostraba a dos jugadoras de equipos contrarios acercándose para besarse, arriba de sus escobas. El título rezaba “En el amor no hay quién pierda” y la nota narraba cómo se habían conocido. Le sorprendió que el mundo mágico avanzara en derechos aún bajo el dominio de Bellatrix Black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez y pocos sobresaltos en la casa Greengrass&Weasley.   
La principal actividad de Ginny era entrenar y cada día lograba aumentar más su resistencia. Llevaba al máximo su esfuerzo, lo daba todo.   
Daphne las pocas veces que podía volver temprano del trabajo, se sumaba a sus entrenamientos cronómetro en mano y le exigía como solo quien destaca en todas las áreas puede hacerlo.  
La pelirroja descubrió que su manager era profundamente exigente con les demás como lo era consigo misma. La rubia, por su parte, veía maravillada los progresos de la menor, si seguía así estaba convencida de que tenía asegurada la plaza en las Arpías. Y pocas cosas le daban más placer a Daphne Greengrass que confirmar su intuición en los negocios.

En cuanto a la relación entre ellas, también mejoraba cada día. No es que fueran mejores amigas pero tenían una buena convivencia. Los viernes, por ejemplo, hacían noche de tragos y se quedaban charlando hasta tarde, afectadas y sueltas por el alcohol. Como aquel viernes en que Daphne le hizo probar el mojito y terminaron en aguas pantanosas:

—¡Por Morgana, qué rico! ¿Qué es?

—Se llama mojito, es una bebida cubana del mundo muggle.

—¿Cómo conoces algo del mundo muggle? —se sorprendió.

—¿No te dije antes que hacías muchas suposiciones sobre mí?

—¿Siempre me vas a responder con otra pregunta en vez de responder lo que estoy preguntando?

Daphne rió.

—Por mi trabajo, tampoco conozco tanto del mundo muggle, pero viajo mucho, hago contactos, la mayoría de las reuniones son con cenas de por medio y en una de esas situaciones me hicieron probar esta bebida. Me gustó tanto que ahora siempre tengo ron cubano entre mis botellas.

—Me sorprendiste, Greengrass.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, Señorita Weasley.

—Mientras no seas la caja de Pandora.

—¿Y ella quién es? ¿Tu última conquista?

Ahora Ginny rió.

—¿Por qué sería una de mis conquistas? ¿Qué sabés vos de mis conquistas?

—Bueno, no me considero alguien particularmente chismosa pero tengo oídos ¿sabés? En Hogwarts se hablaba mucho de vos. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué decían?

—A ver, tenías fans en todas las casas, debo admitir que eso siempre me llamó la atención, no es fácil congraciarse con seres tan diferentes. Pero entendí que quién no te admiraba por tu intelecto lo hacía por tu valentía o por la manera en que siempre saltabas por una buena causa. Sin olvidar tu habilidad como buscadora o la fidelidad hacia tus amistades. Tu personalidad entera desafiaba las normas tácitas del colegio. Pero ¿hablando de Slytherin? Creo que les atraías porque representabas la mejor y más imposible bruja de Hogwarts: de sangre pura, salvaje, apasionada, bella, valiente y encima bisexual: no quedaba nadie fuera. Buen trabajo, señorita Weasley, hiciste lo que nadie antes pudo: unir a todas las casas en un mismo fin. 

Ginny la observaba sin parpadear, con los labios ligeramente separados y el vaso a medio camino.

—Woow —reaccionó—, ¿qué pasa rubia, te gusto? Creo que es la mejor declaración de amor que me hicieron jamás.

Daphne le tiró un almohadón que tenía cerca, que le fue devuelto cuando la pelirroja lo frenó con el puño y éste rebotó. 

—¡Qué creída, Weasley! Sólo respondía a tu pregunta. En fin, lo que decían es que no tenías problema ni de casas ni de géneros.

—Es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ambas. Por cierto, ¿de qué trabajas? Pensé que sólo vivías la vida.

—¿Tan aburrida crees que soy, Ginevra? Claro que trabajo. Aunque no lo necesito, no me gusta la idea de recibir todo por herencia. Sólo por haber nacido en una familia acomodada —con un movimiento de varita volvió a llenar los vasos.

— Creí que… bah, no sé qué creí. En realidad ¿hablamos alguna vez en Hogwarts? Digo, está claro que sabías muy bien quién era yo y que hacía o dejaba de hacer —bromeó y recibió un golpe en el brazo—¡Auch! Sólo digo la verdad.

—Creo que nunca hablamos, tu grupo siempre estaba metido en problemas y yo huía de los problemas. 

—Te recuerdo que tu grupo muchas veces era el que nos metía en problemas. Maldito Malfoy, ¿seguís en contacto con él?

—Pero yo no estaba nunca con ellos cuando buscaban pelea, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Y sí, imposible no seguir en contacto con él, trabajamos en el Ministerio, es mi amigo y a parte Astoria, mi hermana, se casó con él. 

—¿Trabajas en el Ministerio?

—¿Eso fue lo único que te interesó de lo que te dije, Señorita Weasley? —levantó una ceja, burlona —Sí, soy Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. 

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo podés ser Jefa de semejante departamento siendo tan chica? De hecho, ¿cuántos años tenés? Mi hermano trabajó ahí también.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo veinticinco años, soy sólo dos mayor que vos ¿no? —la menor asintió—, cuando terminó la guerra y asumió Bellatrix, necesitaba gente de confianza en los departamentos. Me propusieron a mí, ya que desde que nací mi familia ha ido expandiendo y diversificando sus negocios, me criaron para saber negociar. Ella quería gente joven, pensamos que iba a traer muchos problemas pero ¿quién en su sano juicio iría contra Bellatrix Black? Y bueno, me eligió. 

—¿Y qué pensas del mundo mágico a cargo de ella? En Azkaban no hay periódicos así que desconozco totalmente lo que pudo haber pasado en estos años.

Daphne se tomó unos segundos para pensar, mientras rellenaba por tercera vez los vasos. Era una bebida fuerte y cada vez le costaba más tener esa conversación tan seria. Sin embargo, la estaba disfrutando más de lo que quería admitir. “No recuerdo la última vez que pasé una noche tan agradable, sin que me estén queriendo sacar ventaja en algo”

—Te vas a sorprender, sin duda. Tomó el poder pero se sometió a los mejores sanadores de almas. No sé si dejó de ser la bruja sádica que fue, no pondría mis manos en el fuego por ella, creo que su esencia está ahí, es palpable la magia oscura en cuanto entra en una habitación. Es impresionante, imponente, te atrae como abeja al polen —su mirada estaba perdida en el mar oscuro.

—No lo puedo creer —interrumpió Ginny— ¡¿Te gusta esa desquiciada?! 

La rubia sonrió por la cara de horror que mostraba la menor.

—Es más complejo que eso, diría que me gusta el poder que desprende, es sin duda la bruja más poderosa e inteligente del mundo mágico.

Ginny la observaba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Un momento. ¿Te gustan las mujeres en general o sólo tenés esta extraña para nada normal fijación por una psicópata?

—Creo, Señorita Weasley, que se está aprovechando del alcohol que tengo en sangre —la señaló con el dedo mientras servía por cuarta vez los vasos— el último y a dormir.

— Buah! Qué aburrida. 

—Le recuerdo que usted tiene que empezar a entrenar, no puede fallar en la prueba de las Arpías.

—Lo sé, lo sé, relájate. Mañana a primera hora empiezo. 

—¿Relajarme? Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario.

—No tengo dudas de eso, rubia —se burló—, no creas que me olvidé de la pregunta que dejaste sin respuesta eh.

—¿Vos qué crees?

—Creo que es trampa que vos sepas tanto de mí, de lo que hacía o no hacía en en el colegio y yo no tenga idea sobre quién sos. 

“Estamos coqueteando?” pensó Ginny. Se sentía medio ebria y eso siempre la ponía caliente. 

—Eso no es totalmente cierto, hoy me dejaste bien en claro que sabías quién soy. Daphne Greengrass, hija mayor de la familia Greengrass.

—¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo! 

La mayor rió, ¡se sentía tan alegre!. 

—Lo tuyo no era información secreta precisamente. ¿Cómo me lo habría enterado? 

—Dah, estás exagerando, no se hablaba tanto de mí. 

—Cree lo que quieras, no voy a ser yo quien te suba el ego. 

Ambas llevaron los vasos a sus bocas y dieron un trago, manteniéndose la mirada con ojos sonrientes. 

—Daale, decime —insistió. 

—Me.

—¡Ahg! ¡Rubia! 

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber si me atraen las mujeres? —levantó su ceja mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Ginny sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. 

—No me interesa taanto. Tampoco exageres. Sólo me parece justo saberlo.

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación, ¿en   
qué año vivimos?

—En el que vos sabes más de mí que yo de vos.

—¡Yo y mitad de Hogwarts, Weasley! ¿Acaso te gusto y querés saber si tenés una posibilidad conmigo? 

—Ya quisieras, rubia.

—Me temo que vas a tener que quedarte con la curiosidad —terminó su vaso y se puso en pie, notando como el piso se movía—seguro conoces aquel dicho muggle: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Ginny rió fuerte.

—¿Y vos cómo lo conoces? ¿Otro de tus negocios?

—Oh, no, para nada. Eso me lo dijo una persona en la que estaba interesada, no la entendí al principio y descubrí tarde que el gato era yo. Doy fé de la veracidad de la frase. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Señorita Weasley —y desapareció escaleras arriba.


	4. Dos Serpientes y una Leona

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó tras el portazo que la Jefa había pegado.

—No tiene un buen día, aparentemente —su secretaria personal se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente—, ¿necesitas dejarle algo?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, voy a enfrentarme a ella —dijo sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

Dio dos golpes firmes y entró antes de oír "adelante".

—¿Se puede saber qué bicho te picó hoy? Tenés asustado a todo el personal —cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta tomar asiento frente al escritorio.

—Buenos días para ti también, Parkinson. Si sos tan amable recordame ¿cuántas veces te pedí que no entres si no te autorizo a hacerlo? —habló sin levantar la vista de la carpeta que tenía abierta frente a ella.

—Las mismas que yo te recordé que Pansy Parkinson no espera autorización de nadie.

—No sé si viste el letrero antes de entrar pero soy tu jefa —la miró por un segundo, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Antes mi amiga, te conozco desde la primera vez que te saqué el chupete para usarlo y me lo cobraste con mi chocolatada de esa tarde. Un pago abusivo si me permitís decirlo.

—Lo voy a deletrear más lento a ver si te entra s o y t u j e f a.

—Pasaste toda tu adolescencia gimiendo mi nombre en los recovecos del Castillo.

—Okey, primero: no fue toda mi adolescencia. Segundo, vos gemias también el mío. Y tercero, ninguno de tus argumentos invalidan el hecho de que tenés que mostrar respeto por mí aquí dentro. Aclarado eso, ¿necesitas algo más? Porque tengo mucho trabajo —señaló la pila de carpetas que aún no había revisado.

—Wow, a vos sí que te vendría bien gemir algún nombre. Cualquier nombre.

Si las miradas mataran, Pansy Parkinson estaría dejando esta vida.

—En serio Daph, ¿qué te pasa?

"¿Qué me pasa?" se cuestionó, perdiéndose rápidamente en sus recuerdos.

A Daphne le resultaba cada vez más difícil no quedarse observando a Ginny mientras su mente fantaseaba. Lo descubrió una tarde cualquiera en la que estaban en el estudio, ella sentada en su escritorio leyendo informes cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la bruja completamente perdida observando el mar. Tenía una mirada nostálgica. Le pareció que podría estar recordando a sus muertos en batalla, los cuales nunca nombraba. Pero tampoco eran amigas, de sobras se notaba que la chica aún no sabía si confiar en ella. Hacía bien.

Quizás pensó tan fuerte que la llamó mentalmente, porque ésta se giró y ojos azules chocaron con la profundidad avellana de la otra como las olas del mar cuando rompen contra el muelle. Fue tan intenso que sintió vértigo, vio una vulnerabilidad tan marcada, tan transparente que la desconcertó, ella acostumbrada a las máscaras, a resguardar el dolor, a ocultarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

La pelirroja asintió y unos mechones rebeldes se desprendieron de su cola de caballo y cayeron por sus mejillas pecosas. No pudo ni quiso evitar delinear aquella boca de labios pálidos y carnosos que se veían tan apetecibles.

"Esto definitivamente no estaba en los planes".

—Eh que sigo aquí, espabila.

La rubia volvió de golpe a su oficina.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Pansy sonrió burlona y se acomodó mejor en la silla, sin sacar sus penetrantes ojos verdes de los de su amiga.

—Tengo dos opciones. La primera es que todo esto sea por la próxima reunión con nuestra querida Ministra. Podría ser, admito que impone, yo misma estoy trabajando como nunca para eso. Pero sería raro viniendo de vos. Nada se escapa de tu control y me juego la vida que sabés que nos va a ir bien. Por lo tanto —hizo una pausa para meter suspenso— supongo que esa miradita tiene nombre, apellido y color rojo. ¿Acerté?

Daphne miró a su amiga sin saber qué decir.

—Me preocupa que no entre en Las Arpías.

Pansy dejó escapar una risa seca. Burlona.

—Sabés tan bien como yo que va a entrar.

—De hecho, no lo sé. Es una Weasley.

—Ya repasamos el plan mil veces, no va a ser un problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensas mentirme? Creí que tenías trabajo.

Daphne la miró ofuscada. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

—Hay... Hay cosas sucediendo que no estaban en mis planes —dejó salir al fin.

Pansy observó su manicura impecable antes de hablar.

—Daph, te voy a dar un consejo: no intentes controlarlo todo. No podés por mucho que creas que sí. ¿La estás pasando mal?

—No, es... agradable.

—Disfrutalo entonces. Te lo mereces. Trabajas demasiado. Ya iremos viendo qué pasa ¿si?

—No lo sé, Pansy. En fin. ¿Ya tenés el informe que te pedí?

—¡Así le pagan a una! Te doy consejos y me exigís que trabaje. ¡Qué desgraciada!

La rubia se rió por primera vez en la mañana.

—Un trabajo por el que te pagan muchísimos galeones.

—Debería cobrar más. A ver cuándo me das un aumento ¿no? que una tiene gastos. Lo tengo, si, ¿querés que lo repasemos?

Y finalmente, Daphne pudo volver a centrarse en lo único que siempre la había salvado: el trabajo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Esta noche voy a volver tarde —le comentó a la pelirroja mientras aparecía en el living.

La aludida se dio vuelta y abrió su boca en un claro gesto involuntario. Había dudado frente al espejo y se alegraba de comprobar que el atuendo era el adecuado. Toda de negro, con un conjunto de palazzo y blusa a juego. La blusa ligeramente transparente permitía entrever un corpiño de encaje que estaba poniendo al límite a la pelirroja. Por encima, una de sus capas en rojo vino, con el escudo de la familia Greengrass en plateado. Su cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás, generando así un jopo rubio. No había ninguna diferencia entre ella y una modelo de pasarela.

Sintió como la chica la repasaba de arriba a abajo, varias veces. Sonrió complacida y seductora.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Weasley?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo apartar las fantasías que estaba teniendo. Morgana, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo y vivir con una bruja tan atractiva se volvía cada vez más complicado. Aparte, si alguien sabía sacar provecho de su belleza, esa era Daphne Greengrass. "Lo debe tener en la sangre porque es imposible que siempre se vea tan follable"

—Sssi, yo, estaba.. Estaba pensando enn.. —Daphne levantó una de sus cejas, divertida—en nada. Así que, ¿vas a salir?

—Así es, tengo una cena de negocios. ¿Podremos cambiar nuestra noche de tragos para mañana?

Estaba por contestar cuando la chimenea se iluminó y salió otra imponente bruja, tan bella y prolija como la rubia, pero en versión pelinegra.

—Buenas noches —saludó fría y con el desdén característico.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Qué carajos haces acá? —ahora su boca abierta era más bien una mandíbula desencajada.

—Weasley. No sabía que eras la nueva dueña de la casa, de saberlo no estaría aquí.

—Por mi podés irte ya mismo — cambió su mirada a Daphne—. ¿Ella es tu cena de negocios?

"Y una mierda, seguro se van a follar, mirá cómo están vestidas" divagó Ginny.

—¿No pensas invitarme ni a una copa antes de echarme, Weasley?

—¿Por qué te ofrecería yo algo a vos?

—Buenos modales se llama, querida, te los presento.

La rubia observaba el divertido intercambio, divertido para ella, claro, porque lo que era la cara de la pelirroja... Se sentía otra vez en el colegio, la infaltable puja Leon vs Serpiente. No le hubiera extrañado para nada que apareciera Snape a regañarlas.

—Bueno, qué agradable reencuentro, ¿cierto? ¿Nos vamos Pansy?

—¿Te vas con ella?

—Si, Weasley, ¿qué pasa estás celosa?

—¿Por qué carajos estaría celosa? ¿y de una serpiente como vos? Estás mal de la cabeza Parkinson. —"Ja! Celosa yo, si claro".

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—En fiin, ya me aburrí de este nada-interesante-intercambio-cultural. ¿Nos marchamos?

Ginny observó a la pareja tomarse de la mano y el gesto de posesión de Pansy al acercar el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo, tomándola por la cintura.

—Mmm, ¡cuánto me gusta este perfume! Estás preciosa por cierto.

¿Parkinson estaba intentando molestarla o tenía algo con la bruja? Recordó las conversaciones con Daphne donde dejaba entrever que se sentía atraída por las mujeres. "Pero ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿A quién se le ocurre?" un gesto de asco se formó en su cara sin poder evitarlo. "Y por qué carajos la rubia no la empuja y aparta de su lado? ¿Acaso Parkimbecil no sabe de espacio personal?".

Notar que Daphne le hablaba al oído y provocaba una risa coqueta de Pansy fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿No se iban?

—Uff, qué pesada ¿cómo la aguantas? ¿Para irme necesito tu permiso, Weasley? ¿Querés que te pida autorización para respirar también? Creeme, si fuera por mí no habitaríamos el mismo mundo.

—Estúpida serpiente, voy a estampar tu cara de prepotente contra la pared como no desaparezcas ya mismo —se movió en dirección a ella, con la cara más roja de lo normal.

—¡Se nos hace tarde! —interrumpió Daphne, viendo que la situación se le estaba por descontrolar. Una cosa era divertirse de ver a Ginny alterada, otra muy distinta es que su pareja fuera a la cena con la nariz sangrando. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer, fueron los ojos de la pelirroja: despectivos y furiosos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny dormía plácidamente cuando unos ruidos extraños empezaron a introducirse en su sueño y la llevaron nuevamente a la realidad.

—¡¡¡Shh!!! Vamos a despertarlaa. ¿Podés dejar de chocarte contra todo?

—No es mi culpa que tengas a una salvaje durmiendo en tu casa, querida. Aparte el piso se mueve, ¿cuándo cambiaste por madera flotante? No me habías contado.

"¿Por qué carajos vino con la serpiente a dormir?" estampó sus puños en la cama, enojada por haber sido molestada en sus horas de sueño.

—¿En qué momento tomaste tanto Pansy? Vamos, entrá.

—¿Vas a dormir desnuda como siempre?

—¡¡Shhh!! Estás muy ebria.

—Entonces, querida, te recomiendo insonorizar la habitación.

"¡Noo!" maldijo Ginny para sus adentros. En la casa volvió a reinar el silencio. Incluso llegaba a oírse el mar, como un rumor lejano. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la habitación de la otra bruja que estaba al lado de la suya. "estúpida y sensual Parkimbécil, puedo odiarla pero definitivamente no puedo ignorar el hecho de que está más buena que comer helado de postre. ¿Qué tendrán las Slytherin que son tan serpientes y tan atractivas?" ya no sabía si su enojo era porque la habían despertado o porque no era ella la que estaba teniendo sexo (en este punto, con cualquiera de las dos).

Dos horas después decidió que nada productivo saldría de dar vueltas en la cama. Se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a descargar toda esa frustración sexual acumulada.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, lo que daba una hermosa estampa: el cielo anaranjado, las olas chocando contra la arena dejando el rastro blanco de espuma, algunas gaviotas volando. Le hubiera gustado tener su cámara de fotos, adoraba retratar momentos como este.

Cerró los ojos, permitió que sus sentidos tomaran el control, sintió el aire tibio del amanecer chocar contra su cara, el olor del mar, los sonidos de los pájaros mezclados con el rumor del oleaje.

Empezó a estirar su cuerpo, despertando cada músculo dormido. Luego, se largó con un trote lento que fue intensificando a medida que se acostumbraba al ritmo.

Cuando volvió a la casa ya era bien entrada la mañana. Estaba completamente transpirada, algunos mechones de pelo se habían escapado de su cola alta y se le pegaban a la piel. Iba sólo con la calza a medio muslo y un corpiño deportivo, la camiseta se la había sacado por el calor.

Llegó a la terraza que daba al living para entrar por allí y le dedicó una última mirada al mar mientras aprovechaba a hidratarse. Sentía tanto calor que dejó que cayera un chorro de agua fría encima de su cabeza y bajara por su cuerpo, refrescándola. Levantó la mirada al sentirse observada y se chocó con unos ojos azules penetrantes.

Daphne estaba sentada en el sillón con pose de Reina, con una bata transparente que revelaba su ropa interior de encaje, negra. "Ay Morgana, dame fuerzas", pensó, sintiendo el calor focalizado en su zona íntma. Su clítoris dolió para recordarle que existía.

La rubia le recorría el cuerpo perlado de sudor y gotas de agua con una mirada hambrienta. La sentía bajando por sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones duros por la excitación, sus abdominales y sus piernas ejercitadas.

—Buen día Señorita Weasley. ¿Cómo estuvo su ejercicio hoy?

Con una sonrisa tensa entró en la estancia.

—Por los sonidos de anoche diría que no fui la única que se ejercitó.

Se frenó frente a la rubia, con los brazos en jarra, dejando que apreciara de cerca todo lo que se había perdido.

—¿No te dije de insonorizar la habitación, querida? —se metió Pansy en la charla, acercándose al sillón y dejándose caer con elegancia.

Llevaba una bata muy similar a la de su amiga que traslucía un cuerpo impresionante y que a pesar del enojo, Ginny no pudo evitar notar "la fiesta que me haría yo con estas dos". Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿No pensás volver a tu nido, serpiente? Pero ¡qué tonta! ¿pensar? seguro esa palabra no está en tu vocabulario. Te enseñaré sólo porque soy una Gryffindor con gran corazón: pensar es una actividad de crear y relacionar ideas entre sí, algo muy común que hacemos brujas y muggles, no importa la pureza de sangre visto tu ejemplo.

"Parece que juntarme con Mione me pegó esto de dar sermones etimológicos ja!"

—Que te den, Weasley. ¡Ah, claro! Ese es justamente tu problema, que ayer no te dio nadie. Qué pena que tu socia no tenga nada de modales, querida, esperaba más de vos.

—¡Ja! Yo sí que esperaba más de ella. En serio, sólo a una Slytherin se le ocurre acostarse con otra Slytherin. Y encima no cualquiera, ¡PARKINSON!

—Lo decís con tanta emoción que parece que te hubiera gustado ocupar su lugar —Pansy estudiaba sus uñas con gesto de aburrimiento.

—¿Qué les parece si dejan de pelear como si tuvieran quince años?

—Yo no fui, fue ella —dijeron al mismo tiempo, provocando la ceja alzada de la rubia.

—Estábamos por hacer un brunch ¿Lo tomás con nosotras, Ginny?.

"NO, claro que no voy a comer con ustedes como la tercera en discordia. Ahhhhggg ¡¿por qué me mirás así?!"

—Tengo que bañarme primero —señaló su cuerpo transpirado, notando al instante la mirada no de una Serpiente, sino de las dos. Eso le subió el ánimo y borró al completo su enojo. Sus prioridades estaban muy claras.

"Qué buena repasada me pegaron, por favoor. Quizás no sea tan loca la idea de un trío con ellas ¿no? ¡Vos podés Ginny! Ginny, Ginnyy, Ginnyy" se alentó internamente como si fuera un partido de quidditch y se le escapó una sonrisa que sorprendió a las otras.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? Primero me quiere follar, después me quiere atacar, me vuelve a querer follar y ahora se ríe sola? Aunque para ser justas, yo también la follaría, ¿dónde tenía escondido ese cuerpo?" Pansy la observaba con el ceño fruncido; sólo un poco porque tampoco quería que le quedara marcado un surco horrible en su cara.

Por su parte, la rubia estaba gozando: "Qué surrealista toda esta situación. Ni en mis mejores planes podría tener a dos bombas sexuales semidesnudas y dispuestas a follarme. Yo sí que soy increíble. Daphne Greengass, te superas día a día a tí misma".

—Te esperamos, nosotras también deberíamos cambiarnos de hecho —se abrió la bata, juguetona, haciéndose la distraída y queriendo mostrar que estaba en ropa interior, dato que ya todas conocían porque la bata era transparente, pero nadie se quejó.

"¿Compartimos ducha?"

—¿Compartimos ducha? — "¡¿LO DIJE O LO PENSÉ?!"

A Pansy casi se le cae la revista que sostenía entre sus manos por la impresión "¡¿nos acaba de proponer hacer un trío!? Sí que tienen valor les Gryffindor, sólo eso le concederé".

—¿Nos estás proponiendo hacer un trío? —Daphne estaba sorprendida y atraída en partes iguales por la valentía de Ginny. "¿Y qué hago si dice que sí?".

"Tierra trágame. ¿Qué hago ahora? GENIAL GINEVRA, GENIAL. ¿Cómo salimos de esta?"

—¿Si?

—¿Nos lo estás preguntando o lo estás afirmando, Señorita Weasley?

La pelirroja intercaló la mirada entre ambas, había cambiado su expresión y ahora se parecía a una Leona acechando sus presas. Estaba intentando adivinar qué posibilidades reales tenía, no se iba a arriesgar para que las serpientes le dijeran que no y machacaran su orgullo.

—Bueno...Nosotras tres podría llegar a ser divertido —se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia a lo que estaba diciendo.

"La de peleas que nos podríamos haber ahorrado en el colegio de haber propuesto los trios antes". A Pansy definitivamente la revista ya no le interesaba.

—Me gustan las personas valientes y decididas —habló Daphne, levantándose del sillón y caminando a paso lento hacia la Leona que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus ojos en los azules y no perderse en la piel descubierta por la bata.

"Si esta jugada me sale bien soy la puta ama, LA PUTA AMA. Morgana, estoy tan mojada."

"Uff, qué buen culo que tiene Daph, por favor" Pansy la observaba desde la espalda "si la besa yo me sumo, no me voy a quedar acá mirando".

—Señorita Weasley...

"Ay rubia, estás jugando con fuego. Me decís así de nuevo y me arrodillo a chuparte y te juro que no pienso parar hasta que grites mi apellido de esa forma tan endiabladamente sexy. ¿De dónde carajo salen estas ganas de que me domines y dominarte a la vez?"

Llegó delante suyo, era apenas más alta y le gustaba la sensación de mirarla desde arriba "marcando quién manda" pensó Daphne.

—Señorita Weasley su propuesta es extremadamente interesante, le repito que me encantan las personalidades valientes y me alegra comprobar que usted es una, sin embargo y con mucha pena —deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el torso con pecas, sintiendo la piel suave y la musculatura tensa por debajo. "Mojada y hundida"—, debo rechazar su propuesta. No por falta de ganas, debo admitir en consecuencia con su valentía, pero la próxima semana es su prueba y como mánager me parece que toda su líbido debería estar puesta en entrenar y ganar. Quizás podamos retomar esta charla una vez que esté dentro del equipo —arañó la piel del bajo vientre, sintiendo su clítoris arder.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio, Daph? —"esta chica es de no creer, ¡obvio que ella rechazaría un trío por un negocio!" Pansy se planteaba seriamente la salud mental de su amiga.

—Ni siquiera entiendo cómo podés estar pensando en eso ahora, realmente —apuntó "al menos la serpiente también quiere, bueno, quedó claro que todas queremos, SOY LA PUTA AMA IGUAL, GINNYY GINNYY GINNY!"

—Alguien tiene que pensarlo, ya habrá tiempo de festejar —le guiñó un ojo y caminó a las escaleras, necesitaba poner distancia ya entre ella y esos cuerpos—Por cierto, ¿sabés qué me atrae más que la valentía y la decisión? Las ganadoras, Señorita Weasley, no me defraudes.

"Ahhhhgg! me quema, me quema, me quema" la pelirroja apretaba las piernas para calmar su clítoris.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Parkinson.

—Duchate con agua fría, Leona. Y más te vale que entres a ese maldito equipo.

Subieron juntas las escaleras y chocaron sus puños. Después se miraron horrorizadas por lo que acababan de hacer y aún más por lo que casi sucede entre ellas. Se alejaron rápido sin mirar atrás.


	5. Paseando por el Callejón Diagon

—Hoy haremos una aparición pública ¿qué te parece? —Daphne siempre hablaba con certezas, incluso cuando preguntaba.

Ginny la observó confundida, sin dejar de ingerir una tostada con palta.

—¿A qué te defdiedes?

—Ahg, qué asco Weasley, ¿podrías tragar antes de hablar o es mucho pedir?

—¿Quién te invitó a la charla, Serpiente?

—No necesito que te dirijas a mi para notar tu falta de modales —la miró con burla por encima de la taza que sostenía con delicadeza.

Se desafiaron con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Ginny interrumpió el duelo para continuar con su tostada, haciendo gestos exagerados de tomarla delicadamente, llevarla a su boca, morder y masticar como una Señorita de Bien. Pansy falló en intentar no reír; la pelirroja también.

—Es increíble lo rápido que vuelven a tener quince años—negó con la cabeza observandolas— , como decía, me parece que podríamos atraer la atención de los periódicos si nos dejamos ver juntas. Eso le haría bien a tu imagen y podría repercutir en la dirigencia de Las Arpías.

Ginny (sólo por orgullo) se tomó el tiempo de tragar y tomar unos sorbos de agua antes de hablar.

—¿No será raro? Greengrass y Weasley juntas, siento que nos van a llevar directo a la Guerra Mágica.

—En efecto, dependerá de qué enfoque le den a la nota y para asegurarme pienso recurrir a cobrarme algunos favores. Queremos hacer un poco de ruido, pero el ruido correcto.

—O sea que ya lo decidiste, analizaste y todo ¿no? Sólo me estás contando.

Daphne tamborileó dos dedos en su mentón, fingiendo pensar.

—Mm, sí.

—¿Qué esperabas de Señorita Controlo-todo? —se burló Pansy, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su amiga.

— Y para cuando se entere la Ministra, ¿qué plan tenés?

—Oh, creeme, ya lo sabe —contestó muy tranquila, haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia.

Ginny se atragantó y empezó a toser compulsivamente. Para nada esperaba esa información. Daphne le rellenó el vaso de agua con gesto preocupado mientras Pansy sonreía, burlona.

—¿CÓMO QUE YA SABE?

—¿Pensabas que no? —se extrañó Daphne.

—Pensaba en que se enteraría más adelante y tendrías algún plan para que no me cruciara, sí.

—Qué inocente, Weasley. ¿Cómo crees que llegó al poder? ¿Jugando a las muñecas con Voldy?

—No estoy para tus bromas, Serpiente. ¿Puede alguna explicarme esto? Porque no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

La bruja rubia se apiadó al ver la alteración de la menor.

—Fue en el casamiento de Astoria y Draco, una boda por todo lo alto, imaginate: su único sobrino y al que trata como hijo. Nos sentaron juntas en la mesa principal. Yo me sentía nerviosa porque, claro, estaba al lado de la actual Ministra de Magia. Y no cualquiera, Bellatrix Black.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podemos saltear la parte en que te baboseas con ella?

—No entiendo, ¿hay alguna parte más interesante que esa?

—Sí, saber cómo planteaste mi liberación sin terminar muerta.

—Sos aburrida, Weasley ¿eh? —se giró encarando a Daphne—. El vestido que llevó esa noche era increíble, tan elegante y exquisito como ella. ¡Por Morgana! Te envidié tanto por sentarte al lado suyo, seguro no le sacaste los ojos del escote.

La rubia sonrió como si estuviera recordando aquella imagen.

—A decir verdad, pasaba de su escote a la pierna descubierta por el tajo del vestido. ¡Ufff creo que estuve tan estimulada esa noche que me debe haber sentido la energía!

—Cuando entró caminando y se reveló su pierna por ese corte dejé de respirar. ¡Qué bruja! ¿Y los zapatos? Eran preciosos, desde mi ubicación vi las incrustaciones en diamantes, lo juro.

Ginny las observaba cual partido de tenis, con cara de desagrado.

—¿Se están escuchando? Están halagando a la bruja más psicópata de la historia.

—Ya deja el show, Weasley. Si la hubieras visto estarías diciendo lo mismo.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, Parkinson. ¿Podemos avanzar en la historia?

—Si tanto insistes... Al principio pasó bastante de mi, claro, pero cuando me pude relajar logré sacarle conversación y me ayudó que del otro lado estaba Lucius, es evidente que lo detesta. Entre su cuñado insulso y una bella joven que la mira erotizada, fue fácil ganar ese duelo. Así que aproveché cuando todo el mundo se levantó a bailar y le conté de mi futuro negocio. Si entrás en Las Arpías yo podría acceder a varios magos y brujas que están en la dirigencia y podríamos estrechar lazos que ayudarían a nuestra comunidad mágica.

—En otras palabras: soy un medio para un fin —enarcó su ceja.

—Bueno, si lo ponés así.

—Y ¿por qué todo el esfuerzo conmigo? ¿Por qué no ir directamente a encontrarte con la dirigencia?

—Una cosa es que Daphne tenga contactos y otra es que tenga al mundo en su mano. Son personas muy poderosas, no acceden a verse con cualquiera que venga y les pida cita. Y no están relacionados con ningún gobierno ni partido político, se han negado durante décadas —apuntó Pansy.

—Por eso es que le interesó el plan a Bellatrix. No puedo revelarte de qué van esos negocios, pero tampoco te influye. El punto es que con toda esa jugada, sacarte a vos de la cárcel era puro beneficio.

—¿Así de fácil? —se sorprendió, sintiendo una repentina calma.

—Bueno, estás a prueba, claro —Daphne clavó sus ojos en los de Ginny—, para cerrar el trato se acercó a mi oído rozando con sus labios mi piel (creeme, me temblaron las piernas), y con la voz rasgada dijo: si me la juega no sólo la cruciaré hasta que no recuerde su nombre, también la obligaré a estar despierta mientras le saco uno a uno sus órganos vitales. Y por último le voy a estallar el corazón con mis propias manos —hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su café—. Después de vos sigo yo, más o menos con el mismo accionar. Fue tan erótica como perturbadora.

Pansy estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro pálido de Ginny. Jamás en tantos años la había visto perder el tono rojizo de su piel, ahora fácilmente podría confundirse con un Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa Weasley, te asustaste? —dijo entre risas.

—No, claro, ¿por qué me asustaría? Tan sólo me amenazó de manera directa la bruja con más poder del mundo mágico.

—Señorita Weasley empiezo a pensar que cambiaste la obsesión que tenías con los Mortífagos por Bellatrix.

—Sí, para desagradarte tanto no paras de decir lo poderosa que es.

—¡Voldemort también era poderoso y un psicópata!

—Por favor, ten la decencia de no comparar a Ella con ese feto —Pansy la miró con cara de asco al recordar al mago sin nariz.

—Mirá el lado positivo: eso sólo pasará si haces cosas que la perjudiquen. No es que está detrás tuyo, creeme, no le interesamos en lo más mínimo. Y ya firmaste un contrato donde accediste a no hacer nada de eso. Valorá tu vida y no hagas cosas estúpidas. Y si no valoras tu vida, al menos valorá la mía que yo sí no quiero morir joven.

—Reitero: ustedes están mal de la cabeza y no sé por qué carajos me metieron en este lío a mi si yo estaba tan tranquilita en Azkaban —Ginny estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, nuevamente.

—Nadie va a morir —intervino Pansy. Sus ojos verdes demostraban una seguridad que la pelirroja no había visto antes.

—Tenés a dos Serpientes de tu lado, Ginevra, todo va a estar bajo control —le guiñó un ojo, tratando de calmarla y que recuperara el color.

—En fin, tengo que pasar por mi casa pero si quieren puedo unirme a ustedes más tarde. ¿La salida sigue en pie, no?

"¿Desde cuándo y por qué Parkimbecil quiere ayudarme? Una cosa es hacer un trío, está bien, yo también me follaría: le halago el buen gusto, pero otra muy distinta es hacer algo por el bien ajeno. Muy poco Slytherin" Ginny la observó entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Eso podría ayudar, Pansy, gracias. ¿Te parece en tres horas en el restaurante de siempre?

—Hecho. Me debes una, Weasley. Me la cobraré.

—Ya me parecía raro una Serpiente ayudando desinteresadamente —se quejó.

—Las dejo entonces, hasta más tarde. No me hagas arrepentir, Weasley —estaba por salir de la terraza cuando se detuvo un segundo y volteó a mirarlas—, y tampoco follen sin mi—y ahora sí desapareció.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sabes que vamos a salir en diarios y revistas ¿verdad?.

Las dos brujas caminaban juntas por el Callejón Diagon, recién habían llegado y empezaban a sentir las miradas.

—¡Qué mal disimulan, por Morgana! Si hasta los escucho susurrar —se quejó Ginny, con un gesto de fastidio.

—Primero, calmate. Segundo, sonreí. —se giró hacia ella para que vea cómo impostar una sonrisa y que pareciera natural— Tercero, olvidate de la gente, disfrutá de estar nuevamente acá. Y cuarto, en realidad lo que queremos es que se fijen en nosotras, así que es bueno que estén susurrando.

—Tenés razón —bufó, pero recordó que tenía que sonreír ante la mirada amenazante de la rubia—, ¿empezamos por la varita y después vamos a comprar la escoba?

—Perfecto por mi, Señorita Weasley.

—¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de decirme así? —frenó para mirarla, con una sonrisa divertida.

La rubia se acercó a su oído con expresión juguetona.

—Me da la impresión (y creeme, nunca me equivoco), de que cada vez que te digo Señorita Weasley, sentís unas irrefrenables ganas de arrodillarte y darme tanto placer que acabe gritando tu nombre.

—¿Qué...? Cco ¿Cómo sabés eso? ¿usas legeremancia conmigo?

Daphne no pudo esconder la sonrisa, incluso una corta carcajada de placer salió de ella. Estiró su mano y con dos dedos enganchados en el cuello de la capa, acercó a la bruja y ante la impactada mirada de la menor llevó su boca al oído para decirle:

—Así que esas son tus sensaciones cuando te digo Señorita Weasley —esta vez se preocupó de que sonara extremadamente sexy, con la voz rasgada y tintes de necesidad—, ¡qué pervertida!

Probablemente Ginny habría redoblado la apuesta, si no fuera porque un flash las sorprendió, captando todo el momento.

—Ya empezamos, no te olvides de actuar.

"¿Cómo carajos hace para seguir como si nada? ¿Tan acostumbrada está a los flashes? Ay Morgaana, ayudame, ¡esta chica me va a enloquecer!."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿No te parece muy curioso que el núcleo de tu varita sea pluma de ave fenix?

—¿Por qué sería curioso?

Recién salían de la tienda de varitas, con la nueva adquisición de la pelirroja.

—Bueno, creo que ese animal te queda bien. De alguna manera, pareciera que la vida te dio otra oportunidad ¿no?

—Woow, qué profunda, rubia, pero sí, supongo que sí. Y pienso aprovechar cada instante.

—Sí, se nota que no perdés el tiempo, Señorita Weasley —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Mirá!

Daphne se giró para entender qué estaba señalando la chica ahora. Parecía una niña en navidad, yendo feliz de lado a lado, como si viera la magia por primera vez en su vida. La encontró prácticamente con la nariz pegada a una vidriera que mostraba las últimas cámaras fotográficas.

—Curioso. ¿Te interesa la fotografía?

—Mucho, estaba recién empezando cuando... Bueno, cuando llegó la guerra. No pude experimentar demasiado.

La rubia la observaba enternecida.

—A mi me encanta que me saquen fotos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tipo de fotos?

Ginny apoyó el hombro contra el vidrio, repentinamente más interesada en la chica frente suyo que en las cámaras. Daphne se acercó a ella, agarrando el cuello de su camisa, como si lo estuviera acomodando.

—Del tipo triple equis, Señorita Weasley.

¡Flash! Otra vez capturadas. "¡qué hij*s de Morgana! ¿Cómo carajos nos agarran justo cuando estamos en posiciones comprometidas?", la pelirroja no podía creerlo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se le notara.

—Ejem —carraspeó una voz, haciendo que ambas miraran hacia la puerta del local—Disculpen que las interrumpa, no pude evitar verla, Señorita Weasley, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad cuando descubrió nuestro local, sería un honor para nuestra familia que usted llevara uno de nuestros últimos modelos.

—Ehh ¿Me estás hablando a mi? —miró hacia atrás, por si había cualquier otra Wesley que ella no hubiera visto.

—¡Claro que sí! Vengan, pasen, pasen —la bruja dejó libre la puerta y las guió al interior de la tienda. —, ¡no sabe usted la alegría que me dio cuando la vi! Yo creía que... Bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que estoy muy feliz de verla sana y salva.

—GrGracias...?

—Merlina Brookling, de Fotografía Brookling, si me permite la falsa modestia, las mejores cámaras del mercado —aprovechó y le dio una tarjetita del local que resultaba bastante molesta ya que contenía un anuncio de distintas cámaras turnándose para tirar un haz de luz simulando un flash.

—Gracias Merlina, lo tendré en cuenta. — "si es que alguna vez puedo pagarme alguna de estas cámaras, claro, que están de puta madre pero deben salir más caras que transfusión de sangre pura"

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia, querida? ¿Qué tipo de fotografías le gusta sacar?

—Mm, no cuento con mucha experiencia, así que tendría que ser una fácil de aprender a usar y que se adaptara a todas las condiciones lumínicas, sí.

—En ese caso, el modelo Rose One le encantará —se giró hacia la estantería donde tenían varios modelos y agarró una de tamaño medio, parecía fácil de transportar. —, ¿qué le parece?

—¡Es hermosa! —Ginny la observó de cerca, sintiendo que era bastante liviana. El armazón rojo y dorado lo que le remitía inevitablemente a Gryffindor.

—Es una Leona, como vos —apuntó Daphne, sonriente.

—Es instantánea, sacas la foto y automáticamente se imprime. —revolvió detrás suyo y puso una caja sobre la mesa —Le guardaré varios rollos y un estuche para llevarla. Es un regalo de la casa, por supuesto —aclaró al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

—¡Wow! No sé qué decir. Gracias Merlina. 

—Ginevra Weasley, gracias deberíamos darle a usted, cada bruja y cada mago de esta comunidad. Yo tengo memoria. Usted se sacrificó por nosotres. Espero que pueda ser feliz ahora, se lo deseo de corazón. Ya no le debe nada a la sociedad.

La pelirroja no sabía qué decir, estaba como mínimo asombrada de que alguien hablara así de ella. Volvió a agradecerle y salieron del local, ahora con una cámara fotográfica en su mano.

—¿Sólo a mí me pareció extraño lo que acaba de pasar?

—La valentía es recordada, Señorita Weasley. Y esa admiración sucede cuando hacemos actos valientes en pos de algo mayor que nuestras propias vidas ¿no? Que hayan perdido la guerra no significa que nada haya valido la pena.

—Por cierto ¿por qué no tenés la marca?

La rubia la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Buena elección para charlar por el Callejon Diagon con toda la gente mirándonos ¿verdad? —se burló.

—Okey, me debés esa para otro momento. Tengo otra: ¿cómo conseguiste un lugar en la prueba de las Arpías?

—Ya sabés, un día le haces un favor a alguien, ese alguien está en deuda contigo y así es como se mueve el mundo, Señorita Weasley. Contactos y favores.

—Supongo que gracias por gastar un favor en mi. Aunque pensando con tu lógica ¡ahora estoy en deuda con vos! ¡Es una trampa! Lo sabía, ¿qué más se puede esperar de una Serpiente?

—No te olvides de sonreíír —canturreó.

—¿No dejás de pensar ni un segundo en tus negocios, rubia? Qué estrés.

—Ya sabés que no, dejá de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez, la respuesta no va a cambiar. Y no, no estás en deuda conmigo, te estás olvidando de que si vos entrás, yo como tu manager voy a ganar dinero. Entre otras cosas.

—No sé rubia, no me convences del todo.

—No lo estoy intentando tampoco. Mirá, ahí está el negocio de las escobas, vamos que se nos hace tarde y Pansy odia esperar.

No pudo decir nada más, Daphne ya estaba cruzando la puerta del local.

—Señorita Greengrass, ¡bienvenida! ¿Cómo está su familia?

—Buenas tardes Sr Devlin, se encuentran muy bien y le mandan saludos. ¿Cómo está usted y el pequeño Austin?

—Hágale llegar mis recuerdos a su familia, por favor. Bien, el niño salió a su madre, creo que no querrá seguir con el legado de la familia, ya veremos ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Aún es chico, tengale paciencia. Estamos buscando con mi amiga Ginevra, una escoba. Una importante escoba, la mejor le diría. La próxima semana hará una prueba para las Arpías.

Los ojos del tal Devlin se giraron hacia la pelirroja como las abejas se acercan al polen. Ginny tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder, aquel tipo tenía cara de águila y daba miedo.

—¡Maravilloso! Tengo algo para ustedes, una primicia, algo que te daré, Daphne, por el cariño que le tengo a tu familia.Y claro, me encantaría ser sponsor de esta encantadora bruja. Si usted está detrás de su carrera entonces no tengo dudas de que será brillante.

"Por Morgana, sí, sigale subiendo el ego a esta rubia, cómo si le faltara! Qué aduladora se pone la gente cuando hay galeones de por medio."

El brujo se perdió un segundo por un pasillo detrás del mostrador y volvió a aparecer levitando la típica caja rectangular. La dejó con suavidad sobre el mostrador y le retiró la tapa, revelando así una escoba con la inscripción Nimbus 2020.

—¡Woow! Es Hermosa. —se acercó Ginny, tocando la madera y sorprendiendose por la suavidad y firmeza que desprendía. Sintió una descarga eléctrica y tuvo la sensación de que harían grandes cosas juntas.

—Es preciosa, definitivamente. —habló Daphne a su lado, aunque no estaba claro si ella miraba la escoba.

—Como les decía, todavía no salió al mercado y no lo hará hasta dentro de seis meses. ¡Parece obra de Morgana que ustedes hayan aparecido en mi local! ¿Qué mejor que esta niña para promocionar la escoba? No tengo ninguna duda de que será un éxito. Si es Greengrass, es bueno.

Ginny rodó los ojos sin que la vieran. "No puede ser, ¿realmente es tan buena en los negocios?" la observó sonreír y responder, no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras pero alcanzó a oír algo de que ya firmarían un contrato, quizás habían quedado pronto para cenar. Cuando volvió a la realidad, caminaban en dirección al restaurante.

—¿Dos de las tres cosas que tenemos las conseguimos gratis? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Daphne se rió a su lado.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, cuanto más poder tenés, más pública es tu figura, la gente te ofrece cosas o negocios en cada esquina. Claro que eso tiene su lado positivo y su lado negativo. Imaginate tener que estar continuamente analizando dónde estará la letra pequeña de cada acción que tienen con vos. Puede ser agotador.

—A vos te sale natural.

—Definitivamente, pero yo me crié entre negocios. Te voy a contar una anécdota: dicen que en el momento en que mi madre me estaba dando a luz, mi padre estaba haciendo un negocio con la partera.

Ginny se rió con ganas.

—O sea que te pareces a tu padre. ¿Qué clase de negocio hacía?

—Bueno, imaginate, la primera hija: le prometió que si yo nacía sana, le daría unas cuantas hectáreas de campos.

—¿La niña deseada y amada, eh?

—A su forma, como sabían, sí —pareció nostálgica—, llegamos, mirá Pansy nos está esperando.

"Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa pero cuando se pone íntima la cuestión se escapa. Slytherin totalmente." pensó Ginny mientras seguía a la rubia y observaba que, por supuesto, la otra Serpiente estaba en el restaurante que parecía más caro de toda la cuadra.

—Ustedes nunca en el caldero chorreante ¿no cierto? —peleó como saludo cuando llegaron hasta la mesa ocupada por Pansy.

—Hola para ti también querida, gracias por responder a mi pregunta incluso antes de tener que formularla —la miró con desdén por arriba de la carta de menú.

—¿Qué pregunta? —cayó con inocencia.

—Si habían follado, pero dado que seguís igual de desagradable que antes, supongo que no. Aunque claro, qué ilusa de mí creer que por acostarte con Daphne vas a comportarte con modales.

—¿Tanto te interesa lo que hacemos con tu amiga? Mirá Serpiente, si mal no recuerdo esta mañana estabas de lo más ilusionada con follar conmigo. En ese momento no te importaban mis modales—respondió con sorna, mientras corría la silla frente a ella y se sentaba.

—Disculpen que las interrumpa en este apasionado jueguito que tienen ¿piensan discutir mucho tiempo más o podemos pedir? Yo me muero de hambre —interrumpió la rubia que presidia la mesa "como la reina que soy" pensó. Le hizo una seña a un mozo para que se acercara,

—Yo no fui, fue ella —replicaron a la vez, nuevamente. Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja.

—Por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Primero: el caldero chorreante es realmente horrible así que no, no solemos ir allá. Segundo: el restaurante es mío. ¿Qué te parece? ¿te gusta?

Ginny boqueó, sorprendida. Giró su cabeza de lado a lado, dándole una segunda repasada al lugar, esta vez interesada. Iba a hablar pero el mozo llegó y las brujas hicieron su pedido como si lo supieran de memoria. "mierda, ahora voy a quedar como una idiota dos horas mirando la carta para elegir" pensó al sentir las miradas puestas en ella.

Se apresuró a agarrar el menú y en cuanto vio los precios, la carta se le cayó de las manos de la impresión. "QUÉ CARAJOS, cómo un plato de ensalada de lechuga puede salir tanto? ¿Es lechuga regada con sangre de unicornio o qué mierda? ¿Y por qué le ponen estos nombres como: ensalada de hojas verdes exóticas con fina lluvia de nueces y aroma a bosques. Por Morgana, los fetiches de los ricos se ponen cada vez más raros."

—¿Necesitas ayuda para elegir, Señorita Weasley? Si querés puedo recomendarte algo —Daphne la mira divertida, Pansy con aburrimiento y el mozo con paciencia pues estaba ante su jefa.

—Eh, sí, creo que por esta vez te dejo que me sorprendas. Pero que por favor no sea nada que contenga la frase hojas verdes exóticas —se burló, levantando ambas cejas, feliz internamente cuando la rubia le respondió con una honesta carcajada.

—¿Qué problema tenés con las hojas verdes exóticas?

—Los ricos y sus fetiches, sección carta de menú.

—¿Preferirías que diga lechuga, rúcula, espinaca, así sin gracia? Que no te den ganas ni de consumirla. Excelente estrategia de marketing — se metió Pansy.

—Alcohol, James, necesito que primero traigas alcohol para superar este almuerzo con tan bellas y pacíficas señoritas —cortó la rubia, dirigiendo su vista al mago que esperaba paciente el pedido. Luego, volvió a repetir sus órdenes e incorporó el plato de la bruja menor.

—No está mal —comentó Ginny cuando se quedaron las tres solas.

"es la ostia, pero ni loca se lo digo".

—¿De qué hablas ahora? —preguntó Pansy mientras miraba sus uñas de cerca, en busca de alguna imperfección.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando todo el local.

Tenía completamente la marca Daphne Greengrass. Era amplio y con ventanales que aportaban una gran luminosidad. Al estilo minimalista y moderno. A decir verdad, no ostentaba exageradamente pero tenía lo que las familias de sangre pura llamaban clase.

—Es elegante, como vos. —agregó, sintiéndose medio estúpida por no decir que le gustaba realmente—¿Por qué los ventanales no dejan ver quién está dentro? Creí que a los ricos les gustaba gritar lo lleno de galeones que estaban.

—Gracias por lo de elegante —le guiñó un ojo—, es cierto pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más atesoran, aún más que alardear? La privacidad. Todo lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí.

—Eso tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta que les encanta el incesto —Ginny recordó rápidamente a la familia Black.

—Eso ya no se usa tanto, las relaciones no monogámicas están en auge en el mundo mágico. Como sabés, la mayoría tiene un matrimonio arreglado y encontraron en esa modalidad la libertad que necesitaban. Pero claro, tampoco es que quieran andar exponiéndose ante cualquier persona.

—Siempre inteligente, Daphne Greengrass —alabó la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias, Señorita Weasley. Me alegra que lo note.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo una familia de sangre pura como la tuya terminó en la pobreza —habló Pansy que se había cansado de mirar sus perfectas uñas y del coqueteo que se traían esas dos. "Que si me van a incluir está bien, pero si van a estar acá comiendo delante de una ¿para qué me invitan?".

—¿Me estás insultando, Parkimbecil?

—¡Qué insoportable pueden ser las Gryffindor, por favor! Estoy intentando tener una charla con vos, pero veo que no se puede. ¿La única que te puede hablar es Daphne?

La aludida escondió una sonrisa tamborileando tres dedos en sus labios. La bebida había llegado y decidió tomar un gran trago.

—"¿Las Gryffindor?" —hizo comillas— ¿Con qué otra Gryffindor te hablas?

—Era una manera de decir —se encogió de hombros, ante el escrutinio de la pelirroja. —, no tengo la desgracia de tener contacto con más, contigo es suficiente, creeme.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también me lo pregunté algunas veces —intervino la rubia, tratando de corregir la dirección de la conversación—, quiero decir, no lo tomes a mal. Según tengo entendido, Weasley y Prewett son sangre pura y estuvieron bien acomodados alguna vez.

La bruja menor las observó a ambas, decidiendo si hablar o no.

—Eh bueno, sí, en realidad tiene que ver con la cantidad de hermanos que tengo. Imaginen alimentar, cuidar y criar a seis varones más un adulto varón. No sé si lo saben pero cada uno come por dos o tres personas. Y sólo mi padre trabaja. Bah, trabajaba. —su mirada se perdió un momento en su copa, sintiendo la ausencia de su familia.

Las Serpientes se miraron entre ellas, notando la pausa y los ojos nostálgicos en la Gryffindor.

—¿Estás bien? —sintió la mano de Daphne apoyarse en su hombro.

—Si, yo... Supongo que los extraño —llenó sus pulmones de aire, sintiendo ahora la calidez de la palma de la bruja contra su nuca, acariciando su piel, reconfortandola.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo.

—¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! Las señoritas Greengrass y Parkinson en compañía de una... Weasley! —las tres dirigieron sus miradas a la inconfundible voz.

—Rita Skeeter. ¡Qué placer verla! ¿Cómo está? ¿Le llegó la encomienda que le mandé?

—Ay querida, siempre tan educada. Lo recibí en perfectas condiciones, muchas gracias. ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Qué hacen con tan peculiar compañía?

—Oh, ya sabes, sólo un almuerzo de negocios —se adelantó Pansy antes de que Ginny le saltara a la yugular.

—¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios tienen con esta... criatura?

—Qué torpe de mi parte —fingió—, no las presenté. Rita, ella es Ginevra, séptima hija mujer después de varias generaciones de varones, de la familia de sangre pura Weasley. No puedo contarte de qué se tratan nuestros negocios pero te aseguro esto: recordá su nombre porque va a dar que hablar.

Ginny observaba como la pluma de Skeeter escribía sin parar.

—Interesante apuesta, Señorita Greengrass —la observó fijamente por encima de sus lentes, como si pudiera leer todos los secretos de su alma—. Debo admitir que es sorprendente la manera en que continuamente diversificas tus negocios, querida.

—Qué decirte, Rita, soy una bruja insaciable y curiosa. Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar para que la primicia sea tuya.

—¿Qué primicia, querida?

—En nada lo sabrás. Te doy mi palabra. No tengo dudas de que mañana leeré un artículo favorecedor en El Profeta, ¿verdad?

—¡Qué divina! Siempre me cayó bien la familia Greengrass. Las dejo almorzar, señoritas. Nos vemos pronto —y tras un flash que las encandiló, desapareció.

Las tres brujas se miraron entre sí y tras unos segundos soltaron una carcajada. La comida llegó en ese instante y la periodista quedó olvidada en cuanto probaron bocado.

—Tengo una pregunta —hablo Ginny, después de ingerir la mitad de su plato—¿Alguna de las dos sabe qué pasó con Hermione?

El tenedor de Pansy se detuvo a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, sólo por unos segundos. Fue tan rápido que la pelirroja no pudo discernir si lo imaginó o sucedió. Daphne llevó la copa a sus labios, en lo que le pareció que era una estrategia para ganar tiempo.

Las observó atenta, ansiosa y desafiante. Como la Leona que era.


	6. Bajo su protección

—¿Saben algo de Hermione o no? —las apuró.

—Sé que la encerraron en Azkaban, puedo intentar averiguar algo más, si querés —se ofreció Daphne. 

—Obvio que quiero ¿qué pregunta es esa? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido— ¡O sea que está viva!

—Bueno, no lo sé con certeza pero si Bellatrix hubiera ordenado su muerte, me habría enterado. Quiero decir, yo y toda la comunidad mágica, no es como matar a cualquier bruja. 

—Me la imagino dando un discurso eterno como últimas palabras —sonrió la pelirroja, recordando los sermones que daba su amiga. 

—Insoportable, seguro por eso todavía sigue viva —se burló Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada enojada de Ginny. 

—Calle A —se señaló a sí misma—, calle B —señaló a Daphne— , calle C —señaló a Pansy.

La pelinegra la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa, loca?

—Ahg, nada, es un juego muggle.

—¿Estás nerviosa por la prueba? —cambió de tema Daphne, siempre atenta.

—¿Parezco nerviosa? 

—No hablo de lo que pareces, sino de lo que estás. 

—No, confío mucho en mis capacidades. Soy buena en esto. ¿Vos estás nerviosa? —la miró burlona.

—Para nada, Ginevra, sé dónde apuesto. 

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. “Ya están otra vez con el jueguito del coqueteo”.

\------------------------------------------------

Como cada lunes, la Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ingresaba en las oficinas con renovada energía. Mientras caminaba a su despacho, con un movimiento de varita levantaba todas las persianas y permitía al sol bañar aquél amplio espacio. Era la primera en llegar y en general, la última en irse. 

Se sentó tras su escritorio y descubrió que la estaba esperando un ejemplar de El Profeta y otros periódicos que leía rigurosamente antes de comenzar la jornada.

Enfrascada como estaba en su lectura, se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Adelante

—Buenos días Señorita Greengrass. 

—Buen día Alexa, ¿cómo pasaste el fin de semana? —recibió a su secretaria, una joven que se había ganado su confianza trabajando duro.

—Pude descansar y adelantar trabajo, así que muy bien. ¿Qué tal la pasó usted? Le traje su café —lo dejó encima del escritorio y apoyó varias carpetas para que Daphne las revisara más tarde. 

—Gracias, ya lo estaba deseando. Yo también tuve un buen fin de semana —por un segundo recordó a cierta pelirroja—, ¿repasamos la agenda de hoy?

—Claro —con un movimiento de varita, apareció el holograma de un calendario—, a las nueve tiene reunión con el equipo para revisar la estrategia con Rusia, a las diez se reúne con el enviado de China, en el almuerzo quedó con las cabezas de equipo por la próxima reunión con la Ministra y por la tarde deben volver las enviadas a cerrar los negocios en Canadá y México. 

—Perfecto, tenemos un día cargado de tareas. Nos queda una semana para la junta con la Ministra así que no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Sabes que te voy a pedir? Necesitaría el balance de la gestión anterior, ¿me la podrás conseguir?

La chica asintió, tomando nota. Daphne le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió al periódico, segundos antes de que la interrumpiera había encontrado el artículo de Rita. 

Si es Greengrass es bueno rezaba el título. Abajo ella, Pansy y Ginny en movimiento. No salían tan mal e incluso se atrevería a decir que realmente parecía una comida de negocios por sus expresiones. Con su amiga estaban acostumbradas a posar para la prensa, pero la pelirroja no tenía esa experiencia y aún así había salido decente.  
Skeeter no la había desilusionado y en el desarrollo se desvivía en halagos para ella y su carrera y nombraba a la joven Weasley como una bruja de sangre pura. Le pareció increíble como esa periodista se armó una nota sólo con el misterio de un negocio; tenía que reconocer que era buena en lo que hacía. El resto de los periódicos eran similares en su contenido sobre la salida en el Callejón Diagon. 

Dio por terminada su lectura matutina, satisfecha. Corrió la pila enorme de diarios y apareció uno que se le había traspapelado. Confiada, abrió y pasó las páginas hasta encontrar una foto de ellas dos juntas, quizás, demasiado juntas. En la captura, se veían sus manos arreglando el cuello de la camisa de la pelirroja con la naturalidad de una acción rutinaria. Ahora el título… El título era muchísimo más desconcertante: 

¿El nuevo interés romántico de la codiciada joven Greengrass?.

Se horrorizó con tal exposición y buscó rápidamente al responsable de aquella nota: Alan R.

Cerró los ojos, enojada consigo misma, ¿cómo se le había pasado?.

Alan era un brujo que creció precipitadamente por sus notas tendenciosas. Habían coincidido una vez en un cóctel y él había intentando coquetear con ella, siendo rechazado categóricamente. 

A Daphne para nada le interesaba el género másculino. 

—Maldito resentido —masculló.

El vuelo de una lechuza la desconcentró. Se había colado por la ventana abierta y ahora se apoyaba con elegancia sobre su escritorio.

—Claro que sos vos —le habló al ave, que la miraba digno.

Las lechuzas negras eran el símbolo de la familia Greengrass. Aquella, sin duda, era la de su padre.

—A ver qué tenés para mi —desató el pergamino de su pata y con un movimiento de su mano le puso un bowl con agua y comida.

Querida hija:   
Sé que estás ocupada con tu trabajo y tus expansiones. Por cierto, ¿cuándo podremos juntarnos para hablar de negocios? Tengo algunos problemas con los viñedos y podrías ayudarme.  
Tu madre dice que te extraña y planea organizar una juntada familiar. ¿Cómo es eso de que estás interesada en una jovencita pelirroja? ¿Una Weasley? Pensé que estaban extintos ya. Estamos desolados por habernos enterado tal noticia de la mano del estúpido de Alan, que cada vez que lo veo no deja de dorarme la píldora para ver si consigue que lo ayude contigo. En fin, espero que puedas traer a la chica a nuestra casa pronto. Sabes que estaríamos encantados de empezar a planificar tu boda. 

Te adoran, 

Isaac y Mary Greengrass. 

—Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Lo único que me faltaba —dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, estresada. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo insufrible que se iba a poner Daphne los días previos a la prueba, quizás jamás hubiera firmado ese contrato. Aparentemente, no le bastaba con que Ginny entrenara toda la mañana. Ahora cada tarde volvía antes del Ministerio y la obligaba a realizar entrenamientos que la dejaban exhausta.  
No sabía si su meta era que entrara al equipo o que muriera. 

—¡Vamos Señorita Weasley, no seas vaga!

La pelirroja la observó desde el piso con molestia, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida. Resopló y forzó su cuerpo un poco más, mientras subía y bajaba su espalda con las manos en la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo perlado de sudor.

Daphne disfrutaba las vistas, disimulando cronómetro en mano.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, rubia?

—¿Te refieres a verte bajo mis órdenes? 

Ginny sonrió, divertida.

—La Reina de Gryffindor nunca estaría bajo las órdenes de una simple Slytherin. 

—¿Y quién te coronó a vos? 

—¿Perdón? Acaso ¿crees que hubo otra reina en nuestra generación? 

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quién? —la desafió, con el ceño fruncido.

Daphne se quedó pensando, pero no se le ocurrió ningún nombre para fastidiar a la pelirroja.

—Okey, no. De todas maneras, estás bajo mis órdenes —le sacó la lengua—¡Deja de hablar y concéntrate en el ejercicio! Te quedan cincuenta abdominales. 

Ginny bufó y volvió a empezar.

Tres horas después, las brujas al fin descansaban en el living. O mejor dicho: Ginevra descansaba tirada en el sillón, leyendo una revista y Daphne sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, revisaba unos archivos que se había traído del trabajo. 

—Voy a necesitar una play, rubia, te lo aviso —rompió el silencio, aburrida.

—¿Una qué? —respondió en automático, girando su cabeza con gesto de confusión pero sin dejar de leer el informe que tenía entre manos.

—-Una play —puso los ojos en blanco—, ya te expliqué: es un juego de muggles. ¿Podré usar un adelanto de mi paga?

—Mm, ya veremos.

Unos repiqueteos llamaron su atención. Detrás del ventanal, una lechuza negra las observaba. 

—¡Ah! Es mi hermana —se levantó y abrió la ventana, permitiendo que pase para sacarle el pergamino que llevaba atado. Leyó:—, me pregunta si me apetece recibirlos a cenar esta noche ¿qué decís?

Ginny se incorporó, interesada. 

—¿Tu hermana y Malfoy? ¿Acá? —Daphne asintió—Euh, no es que me muera de ganas de ver a Malfoy pero tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer —se encogió de hombros.

“Primero Pansy, ahora el estúpido de Malfoy. O consigo algo para divertirme o moriré en el intento. O peor, terminaré siendo parte de su grupo.” 

—Perfecto, ¡le diré que les esperamos esta noche! —con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos potes: uno con agua y otro con alimento para la lechuza. 

Ginny observó a Daphne, parecía contenta.

—¿Te llevas bien con ella? —preguntó mientras la veía escribir en el pergamino. 

La lechuza había terminado de comer y la miraba fijamente. Se removió incómoda en el sillón “qué le pasa a esa maldita ave?”. Le sacó la lengua y saltó para atrás cuando ésta abrió sus alas y se levitó unos centímetros, haciendo un sonido extraño.

—Sí, siempre tuvimos buena relación a pesar de ser muy distintas, ya verás.

—Me da la sensación de que tuviste una vida perfecta.

—No me quejo, definitivamente no la pasé mal. Pero también porque intento no complicarme la existencia. Al ser la mayor me exigieron muchísimo más que a ella y llevo en mis hombros el emporio Greengrass.

Terminó la nota y la ató a la pata del ave, que bajó su cabeza para que Daphne le haga unas caricias y luego alzó el vuelo, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a la pelirroja, que le volvió a sacar la lengua. 

—Ese bicho me mira mal —explicó ante la confusión de la rubia—. De todas maneras se te dio fácil, ya tenés tu carrera en marcha.

—Me esfuerzo, sí. Por suerte me gustan los negocios. Astoria no hubiera podido con tanta presión. 

—Casarse con un Malfoy debe resolver algunos problemas. ¿Y vos por qué estás soltera?

—¿Es una molestia eso para vos? —sonrió pícara.

—Para nada, pero me sorprende. Si hiciste todo lo que debías hacer, todo lo que se esperaba de vos. ¿Por qué no un matrimonio?

—Supongo que entregué todo salvo eso. De todas maneras, hice lo suficiente por mí misma como para que ya no puedan controlarme —una voz en su mente se burló de ella al recordar la carta de su padre—. Estoy forjando mi propio nombre, no quiero ser sólo una Greengrass. Quiero ser Daphne Greengrass. Por ahora estoy bien posicionada, tan cerca de Bellatrix. Sólo tengo que mantenerme así. 

Ginny la observó mientras la bruja volvía a su trabajo. Sin duda era lo opuesto a todo lo que conocía. Aunque quizás… Su mente volvió a Hermione. Cada vez descubría más puntos en común entre su mejor amiga y la bruja rubia. 

Todavía no sabía qué quería decir eso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba desarrollando un interés por Daphne mucho más allá de lo amistoso. 

La imagen de su amiga se le presentó, adorable como siempre que la recordaba. Mione apretando un libro fuerte contra su pecho, Mione concentrada escribiendo con su pluma, Mione en su cama cuando hacían pijamada, Mione recostando la cabeza en su regazo. Mione abrazada a ella, durante la guerra, escondida detrás de una columna. Mione… besándola, antes de separarse y no verla nunca más.   
Aquel recuerdo llevaba guardado bajo siete llaves, incapaz de poder enfrentarlo en la ausencia de la chica de rizos.

—Me recordás a Hermione. Tan apegadas a las normas, tan responsables, tan estrategas.

La rubia la miró sonriendo con ¿pena?.

—¿La extrañas, no? 

—Demasiado. Es que la amo, estoy cien por ciento enamorada de ella — Daphne abrió los ojos, impactada—, como amiga, quiero decir. Es el yin de mi yang. Somos como —movió sus manos intentando que encajase algo invisible —, partes de lo mismo. Funcionamos muy bien juntas. 

—Te entiendo. ¿Así que todo eso te sucede ahora conmigo? —bromeó.

—¡Qué creída! Jamás llegarías a ocupar su lugar.

—No quiero su lugar. Tengo el mío propio —le guiñó un ojo.

Ginny le sonrió y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Sentía que acababa de abrir la caja de pandora.

\---------------------------------------------

—¡Hola hermanita! —exclamó Astoria saliendo de la chimenea y tirándose al cuello de Daphne—Te extrañaba, ¡no me escribís nunca! Ves más a mi esposo que a mí. 

Daphne envolvió con sus brazos a la chica, riendo.

—Trabajo con tu esposo, Tori —se separaron y vio al rubio sonriendo burlón.

—Admití que soy tu favorito.

—La única favorita soy yo —salió de la chimenea Pansy, con un enterizo negro, impecable como siempre. 

—¡Pero si es mi cuñada predilecta! —la abrazó Astoria, tan rápido que la otra bruja no pudo escapar. 

—Soy tu única cuñada conocida, querida —su tono era jocoso. 

—No es tu cuñada, de hecho —apuntó Daphne. 

—¿Ginny? —todos los ojos siguieron la mirada de la Greengrass menor. 

—Oug, ¿hola? —se sintió cohibida al notar tantos ojos sobre ella. Después recordó quién era y siguió caminando con confianza, acercándose al grupo —¿Qué haces vos acá? Estás hasta en la sopa, Parkinson. 

—Callate, Weasley, te morías por verme seguro. 

—¿Cómo estás, Ginevra? —saludó educadamente Draco, que ahora traía barba y una mirada mucho más afilada. 

—Malfoy —respondió con desgana, fijándose en Astoria que la miraba con intensidad. 

—¿Nos vamos a saludar mucho tiempo más o podemos pasar a tomar unas copas? —interrumpió Pansy, esquivando al grupo y yendo directa a la terraza que veía preparada para la ocasión. 

—Como en tu casa, Parkinson ¿eh? —la siguió Ginny.

—¡No tenés cara para decir eso! Justo vos.

Astoria las observó divertida y se unió a ellas.

—¿Cómo te va con la chica? —consultó Draco, una vez a solas con su amiga.

—Bien, mejor de lo esperado. ¿Y tu tía? ¿Algún comentario? —sirvió dos copas con whisky de fuego y le entregó una.

—Dijo algo sobre estar satisfecha con lo que salió en los medios. Fue una buena estrategia —acercó su copa para brindar—, incluso lo del tal Alan, pero me da la sensación de que eso no fue tu idea —enarcó una ceja, burlón.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. La próxima semana tenemos la reunión con Bella, ¿vas a estar? ¿Podrías pasar por mi despacho así revisamos todo?

Draco rió y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga.

—Daphne, va a estar todo bien. Relajate un poco, ¿si? No sé por qué te gusta tanto trabajar, pero no soy de los tuyos. Disfrutemos la noche. 

Fuera, las brujas conversaban animadamente. Ginny estaba sorprendida del look desenfadado que tenía Astoria, quien era muy parecida físicamente a su hermana pero en personalidad parecían polos opuestos. Incluso hacían una pareja extraña con Draco. 

—¿Te gusta la ropa muggle? —le consultó, ya que traía puesto un jardinero corto.

—¡Me encanta! Miro mucha moda muggle, mi última colección la hice con asesoría de Miuccia Prada ¿la conoces? 

Ginny abrió su boca, impactada.

—¿¡Qué!? Las Greengrass no hacen nada sencillo ¿eh?

—Pansy siempre me acompaña a sus desfiles, podemos invitarte la próxima vez ¿no?

—Sólo si te atreves a juntar a esas dos —se metió Daphne—, se pelean como niñas de quince. 

—¿Por qué será? —levantó sus cejas en dirección a su hermana.

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Las monarcas de Slytherin y Gryffindor en una misma mesa —se sentó Draco al lado de Ginny, frente a su novia que estaba sentada con Pansy a su costado. Daphne como siempre, presidió la mesa. 

—¿Escuchaste, rubia? Hasta Malfoy admite mi lugar.

—¿Toqué un tema sensible? —miró con burla a su amiga que le enseñó su dedo medio —¡Qué modales!

—¡Saberia, cuánto tiempo! —saludó la rubia menor.

La elfina dio un salto de sorpresa provocando se le tambaleen todos los platos.

—Señorita Greengrass, ¡qué placer verla! Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí —sirvió los platos.

—¡Hasta Saberia se da cuenta! 

—La ama Daphne trabaja mucho y el tiempo restante se la pasa dando órdenes a la Señorita Ginevra —quiso arreglar, por miedo a haber metido en un lío a su ama. 

Pansy fue la primera en reírse, contagiando a Draco que intentó disimular. Astoria miró de manera inquisitiva a su hermana, aunque ésta le esquivó la mirada, como si aquello no fuera con ella. 

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

—Nadie me da órdenes —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Así que estuviste muy ocupada con Ginevra —siguió sin darse por vencida.

—Soy su mánager —le recordó.

—Tu hermana sólo se ocupa de trabajar, en este tiempo no la ví haciendo nada más.

—No hace falta que lo jures, la conozco de sobra —negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía estoy aquí —interrumpió la nombrada. 

—¿Se conocían del colegio? —les preguntó Draco, intentando echarle un cable a su amiga. 

—Sí, por supuesto.¡Te conté de ella! —respondió su esposa, efusiva.

—¿Qué le contaste de mi? —Ginny ya se esperaba los típicos comentarios de serpientes. 

Astoria clavó sus ojos en ella, con una expresión pícara y divertida. 

—Fuiste mi crush los últimos dos años —anunció como si nada, desencajando la mandíbula de les presentes—. ¡Me encantabas! 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

—Así que ella era la chica misteriosa que tanto nombrabas — acotó Draco.

—No puede ser —se quejó Pansy—. ¿Qué demonios le ven?

Ginny la ignoró y miró por un segundo a Daphne, no muy segura de cómo debería tomarse esa situación. La encontró relajada, aunque sin duda también sorprendida y expectante. 

—No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de nuestro beso —tiró una nueva bomba. 

—¡¿Beso?! —repitió Weasley, pasando a toda velocidad sus recuerdos escolares. “Esa chica.. no, demasiado morena, esta otra… no, era más chica, esa del baño… tampoco, más grande, maldición, esto es imposible”.

Astoria rió, tapándose por un instante la cara con las manos. 

—No fue nada del otro mundo, tranquila. Creo que estabas demasiado ebria. 

—¿Alguna otra pista de esa noche? Porque siempre estaba demasiado ebria en las fiestas.

—La organizaste por el cumpleaños de Luna, aunque claramente vos disfrutaste más que ella, creo que sólo querías una excusa para festejar. Yo me llevaba bien con ella y me invitó.

Ginny se tapó la boca con las dos manos, impactada. El resto de la mesa la miraron interesados, como si estuvieran viendo un reality show.

—¡Por Morgana! Te recuerdo.

El beso empezó a proyectarse en su mente. “Esa fue una noche caliente, sin duda”.

La chica se rió complacida por ser recordada. Ginny sintió el calor subir por su cuerpo. Su mirada buscó nuevamente el azul de Daphne.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó, confundida.

—No eramos tan unidas en el colegio —volvió a hablar Tori—. En fin, me alegra que ahora estés aquí —le guiñó un ojo—, parece que estabas destinada a la familia Greengrass. 

—Interesante reencuentro ¿no? —se burló Pansy. 

—A mi no me molestaría hacer un trío con tu crush, bebé.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia Draco.

—Ah no, quieto ahí, querido, esa chica ya está pedida para otro trío —lo apuntó Pansy.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con quienes? —habló Tori.

—Me enternece el alma la solidaridad que demostras hacia tu esposa, Draco —se burló Daphne.

—Qué decirte, soy un mago progresista. 

—Claro que sí, bebé, nada tiene que ver con tu propia fantasía de nosotras dos juntas ¿no?

—¡Estoy de tu lado! ¿Por qué me atacas a mí?

—Realmente si quisiera tener algo con Ginny ¿por qué te incluiría? 

—A pesar de que me encanta este debate sobre mi persona, se dan cuenta de que estoy presente ¿verdad? Puedo elegir, no necesito que me rifen como si fuera un premio. ¡Típico de Serpientes mimadas! 

—Estoy de acuerdo con la Señorita Weasley.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció camino al baño, internamente divertida.

—¡Así que el trío es con ustedes dos! —aprovechó Tori la ausencia de la protagonista de la noche. 

—La cabeza de tu hermana es un misterio para mí —se burló Pansy de Astoria.

—Señorita Weasley ¿De verdad, Daph? Sólo a alguien que te gusta le hablarías así. 

—Definitivamente sí —añadió Draco.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Se pueden comportar? 

—¿Tenés miedo de que te robemos a tu chica roja, Greengrass? —se burló Draco, mirando a su amiga. 

—No sé de dónde sacan esas conclusiones, pero ciertamente son buena pareja.

—Tranquila Daph, nunca me metería entre vos y la señorita Weasley —se burló Tori, pero su hermana sabía que lo decía en serio.

—Buen día Señorita Weasley.

Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada. Se alejó de la puerta que daba a la playa para acercarse a Daphne. 

—¿Acaso dormiste? La última vez que te ví estabas trabajando y ahora siendo las —revisó su reloj—, siete de la mañana estás igual. 

—Seis horas son más que suficientes para descansar.

—Eh, no, claro que no, tu cuerpo necesita al menos ocho. 

—¿Así que sabés lo que necesita mi cuerpo?

—No me vas a despistar, rubia. Deberías descansar bien.

—Ya habrá tiempo, ahora estoy..

—Si, si, ya lo sé, ahora estás con mucho trabajo preparando la reunión para la Ministra. En fin, como un día te desmayes, yo te dejo ahí tirada eh.

—Mentira, las dos sabemos que no harías eso, Ginevra. ¿Estabas por salir a entrenar? Haz un trote tranquilo y nada más, tenés que estar relajada para mañana. 

—No pienso quejarme por eso. Nos vemos luego, rubia —le guiñó el ojo y salió. 

\-----------------------------------------

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ginny cuando recibió un paquete envuelto.

Había llegado, finalmente, el día de la prueba.

—Abrilo —incitó Daphne, sonriendo. 

Ginny la miró desconcertada y rompió el envoltorio. Dentro, descubrió una camiseta deportiva azul y roja, con la capa a juego. Por delante, a la izquierda un escudo que no conocía pero le sonaba. En la espalda de ambas prendas, se podía leer el apellido Weasley en dorado. 

—¡Wow! Es increíble, ¿es para mí?

Daphne rio.

—¿Hay otra Weasley en la habitación?

—Me encanta, gracias —la miró sonriendo ampliamente y se puso la capa para probarla—, no era necesario, tengo como cien mil camisetas en mi vestuario —alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pero ninguna dice Weasley.

—Eso es cierto, la amo —daba vueltas sobre sí misma, modelando para Daphne que la veía divertida—. ¿De qué es el escudo? —se acercó la camiseta para revisarlo de cerca.

—Es el escudo Greengras, claro. Pero no el de toda la familia, es el mío, tiene algunas alteraciones al familiar, lo uso en todos mis negocios y es parte de mi firma.

—Y yo soy tu negocio…—se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. 

—Yo lo vería así: de esta manera queda claro que estás bajo mi protección —le guiñó un ojo, no dejándose amedrentar por la cercanía. 

—Y si hoy pierdo, ¿seguiré bajo tu protección? —pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la bruja, acercando más sus cuerpos.

—No vas a perder, Ginevra —deslizó sus manos por la espalda de esta.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—Recuerdo que dijiste no estar tan incómoda en Azkaban —se burló, mirando los labios rodeados de pecas. 

—No te crees ni vos que me vas a dejar ir —deslizó su lengua por labio inferior, mordiendolo para provocarla.

Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración de la otra. 

—Tendríamos que ir yendo, Señorita Weasley —susurró contra su boca.

—Ya, ya vamos… Sólo… —dejó de hablar al capturar el labio inferior de Daphne con los suyos. 

Con los ojos cerrados empezaron a besarse con pasión contenida, extasiadas. Ginny deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo lacio de la rubia mientras la otra la atraía más contra sí. Sus lenguas se encontraron, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. 

La mano de Daphne se salteó la camiseta y arañó aquella piel tersa y musculada. La pelirroja se sintió arder.

—Ginny —habló entre besos—, de verdad debemos irnos.

La jugadora se había olvidado del horario, de la prueba, de todo. Todo menos saciar las ganas de besar a la rubia. Con su cuerpo la empujó despacio hasta apoyarla contra la biblioteca.

—No, no noo —la alejó por los hombros—, tenemos que irnos. 

—¿No te relajas nunca? —se quejó.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —sonrió.

La otra puso los ojos en blanco y se quiso alejar pero Daphne atrapó su mano, la dio vuelta con decisión y la volvió a besar, agarrando con firmeza su rostro.

—¿Seguimos después? —le mordió el labio inferior.

—Definitivamente —sonrió, feliz y excitada.


	7. Amago de Wronski

La sede de Las Arpías se encontraba en la ciudad de Holyhead, en el noreste de Gales. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, aunque no era algo especial de aquel día: durante todo el año se mantenía así. 

Weasley&Greengrass se trasladaron hasta las grandes puertas de la sede. Era una construcción romana, probablemente refaccionada con magia, con muros altos y banderines con la insignia de Las Arpías: la garra amarilla con el fondo verde.

—Te van a quedar bien esos colores ¿no? —le sonrió Daphne, admirando el imponente lugar.

—Voy a ser como la navidad —se quejó en broma. 

Dentro descubrieron que el lugar sólo mantenía aquel aspecto antiguo por fuera. Un amplio hall las recibió, con sillones modernos y algunas plantas de hojas grandes en las esquinas. Se escuchaba música pop de moda, aunque no se sabía bien de dónde salía el sonido, parecía venir de todos lados sin ser invasivo. Detrás de un escritorio, una bruja mayor vestida con traje y túnica con los colores del equipo, atareada.

—Buenos días, soy Daphne Greengrass, la representante de la jugadora aquí a mi lado, Ginevra Weasley. Venimos a la prueba.

La bruja detuvo por un instante sus quehaceres y les dedicó una rápida mirada. Tenía el cabello canoso pero no aparentaba más de cincuenta años. 

—Buen día señoritas, apunten con su varita en el cuadrado de aquí para registrarse y pueden pasar. La prueba se realizará en el campo que queda siguiendo por este pasillo, a la izquierda. El vestuario está doblando para la derecha. ¡Mucha suerte!

Y sin más volvió a su trabajo.

Daphne la miró desaprobando su comportamiento y Ginny tiró de su mano, tomando la delantera para ir hacia donde le habían indicado. 

—Cambiate y te espero en el campo de juego ¿te parece? —le consultó la rubia, fuera de los vestuarios.

Ginny asintió y la vio alejarse. Se tomó unos segundos frente a la puerta para inspirar y espirar lentamente. “Vos podés Ginny. Vos podés. ¡Sos una Weasley!” y entró con ánimo. 

El vestuario era blanco, con taquillas a cada lado para guardar las pertenencias y bancos en el medio de la estancia. Había una separación que supuso llevaría a las duchas. 

—Hola —saludó una chica a su derecha, que estaba terminando de ponerse una túnica color amarillo. 

—Ey —le correspondió con una sonrisa, dejando su bolso en el banco y abriéndolo. A su alrededor había seis chicas. 

—¡Tenemos una zanahoria! —se levantó una bruja morena, con el pelo atado y cara de águila. 

Ginny le dedicó una mirada con ceja alzada. “Ya empezamos ¿y esta quién se cree que es para hablarme así?” 

—Eh ¿te conozco? digo, por la confianza —se sacó su sweater y su camiseta quedando con el corpiño deportivo. Tanto tiempo jugando en el equipo de Gryffindor le había borrado la vergüenza por desnudarse frente a otras personas. 

Se puso la camiseta oficial que le había regalado Daphne. La tela era de la mejor calidad, la sentía deslizarse suave sobre su piel. 

—Había escuchado rumores de que vendría una Weasley, ¿no te da verguenza caminar entre nosotros? Traidora —escupió, acercándose para encararla.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se puso alerta, apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿por qué tenían que venir a molestarla si ella estaba tan tranquilita? 

—Ignorala, hizo el mismo show con todas —le habló la chica que la había saludado antes—, soy Helena —se presentó, ofreciendo su mano—, vengo por el puesto de cazadora. 

Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a la morena que esperaba su respuesta mirándola de cerca. Tomó la mano de Helena, esta vez con una sonrisa. La morena terminó por alejarse mascullando por lo bajo.

—Ginevra, pero podés decirme Ginny —estrecharon sus manos y siguió con su vestimenta, esta vez atando su túnica—, yo por el de buscadora. 

—Qué bonitos colores —se acercó una rubia—, soy Vittoria —le mostró su puño y lo chocaron—, intentaré ser la nueva golpeadora.

—Me gusta tu celeste también —le sonrió—. ¿Nerviosas?

—Sobre todo por ver a Jones —habló Helena, las otras asintieron.

—¡La amo desde mi adolescencia! —exclamó Ginny, emocionada.

—¿Quedará muy mal si le pedimos autógrafos? —se unió Vittoria al club de fans.

—Con una foto me conformo —añadió la pelirroja—, ¿vamos yendo?

Guardaron sus pertenencias en las taquillas y se encaminaron a la salida. Estaban por salir cuando la morena las empujó y pasó primero.

—Ojalá se estampen contra el piso, perdedoras.

Ginny se adelantó para agarrarla de su túnica pero fue frenada por una mano. Se giró sorprendida y se encontró con la rubia, Vittoria.

—Está buscando eso, que alguna le responda y nos descalifiquen antes de empezar. 

—Supongo que tenés razón. Gracias —chocaron sus puños con sonrisas cómplices. 

Cuando llegaron al campo, divisó rápidamente a Daphne hablando con dos brujas. A la morena con la que supuso, sería su manager, apartadas. Y a Gwenog Jones, más alejada, conversando con otras brujas. Al adentrarse más en el campo, descubrió en los palcos a magos y brujas, conversando entre sí. 

Por detrás, el equipo de reserva de Las Arpías calentaba antes de empezar el partido de prueba.

—¿Quiénes son? —señaló Ginny hacia el palco.

—La dirigencia, no suelen estar presente en cada prueba pero están perdiendo mucha plata y deben tener las riendas cortas con la entrenadora —respondió Helena.

Las chicas se acercaron al grupo que estaba con Daphne, que, casualidad, eran las mánager de sus dos recientes amigas. Se presentaron y luego tomaron distancia para hablar cada una con su jugadora.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, salvo por esa idiota —la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ah, ya conociste a Felicia Rosier. Es la preferida para el puesto —Daphne la observó a la distancia, midiendola—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Sólo me provocó, me dijo traidora de sangre —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿Le respondiste? —se preocupó de que el temperamento de su jugadora pudiera causar problemas tan rápido.

—No, la ignoré olímpicamente, pero le haré pagar —sonrió traviesa.

—Okey, toda esa expresión me da miedo —señaló su rostro—, después te quejas de las serpientes —añadió, burlona.

—El sombrero seleccionador dudó. 

—Ya lo creo. Por cierto, te queda hermoso —rozó con sus dedos la camiseta. 

Ginny se sonrojó bajo su mirada. 

—Gracias, me gustan nuestros colores.

—¿Nuestros?

—Azul y rojo, somos nosotras ¿no? —preguntó por miedo a haber interpretado mal.

Daphne sólo sonrió, guiñando un ojo y dejando una caricia disimulada en su mano.

—Buenas tardes brujas, acérquense por favor —La voz gruesa de Jones las sacó de su momento.

—Éxitos, Leona. 

Ginny le sonrió y caminó junto con Helena y Vittoria hasta quedar frente a Jones.

—Ay, por Morgana, la amo —susurró y sintió morir cuando la entrenadora clavó sus ojos marrones en los suyos. 

—Gracias por participar de esta prueba, espero que no tengamos ningún problema. Demás está decir que no se aceptarán jugadas sucias. Como sabrán, este equipo se define por ser el único integrado totalmente por brujas y nos mantenemos unidas, cuidando unas de otras, con sororidad. Quien no cumpla con esos lineamientos, no durará por más de que se desempeñe muy bien —hizo una pausa para mirar severamente a todas—. Aclarado eso, la prueba está dividida en dos partes. La primera es resistencia y la segunda, el partido. ¡Empecemos!

Las siete chicas siguieron a Jones e hicieron las distintas actividades que les marcó: ver cuánto tardaban en volar de un punto a otro, hacer determinados movimientos con la escoba, jugadas detenidas específicas.

Ninguna había rendido especialmente mal. Quizás a alguna le faltaba un poco de entrenamiento pero la mayoría superaron esta parte con facilidad. 

—Muy bien brujas, para el partido la formación será así: Helena, Vittoria y Ginevra estarán con el equipo verde. Las cuatro restantes en el lado amarillo. ¿Están listas?

Las siete chicas asintieron y subieron a sus escobas junto con el resto del equipo. Jones hizo sonar su silbato y el partido comenzó. Diecisiete segundos después, liberó la snitch y salieron disparadas Felicia y Ginny, las dos que peleaban por el puesto de buscadora.

En la primera media hora, Vittoria jugaba de manera combativa, haciendo un buen equipo con Helena que la cubría, salvandola de las Bludger. Ambas estaban teniendo una muy buena química entre ellas y con el resto de su equipo, se movían con rapidez, los pases funcionaban y estaban anotando mucho más que el equipo contrario. Vittoria ya había mandado siete veces la Quaffle a través del aro.  
Ginny, por su parte, intentaba seguir el partido sin desviarse de su principal objetivo: atrapar la Snitch, que hasta ahora no daba señales por ningún lado. Volaba disfrutando de la adrenalina de esquivar las Bludger pero había algo que la tenía tremendamente mosqueada. Felicia parecía estar persiguiéndola más a ella que a la Snitch, volando cerca suyo y cruzándose de manera peligrosa con la intención de desestabilizarla. Estaba al límite de ser una falta. La pelirroja intentaba perderla y en una de esas vueltas tomadas a gran velocidad, Felicia acercó tanto su escoba que tocó la parte trasera de la escoba de Ginny, desestabilizandola finalmente. Su vuelo tambaleó por unos segundos y le costó mucha concentración ponerse recta nuevamente mientras sentía la risa de la morena tras de sí. 

—¿No te dije que te ibas a estrellar contra el suelo, traidora? —le gritó a través del aire.

Hastiada, decidió poner en marcha una de las maniobras más peligrosas que había aprendido. 

Dirigió su escoba hacia abajo, cayendo en picado con rapidez, como si hubiera visto la Snitch. Felicia, al estar pegada a ella, rápidamente la siguió y ahora bajaban a gran velocidad, con el viento azotando sus caras, ondeando sus túnicas.   
El suelo se acercaba rápidamente y el partido entero parecía haberse detenido por el silencio que reinaba. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en aquellas dos en lo que parecía una carrera suicida. 

El corazón de Daphne comenzó a latir desbocado, sentía sus uñas clavarse en su piel de lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus puños. “¡¿Qué le pasa a esta criatura?! ¡Se volvió loca! Más te vale que tengas un plan que no sea estamparte contra el piso, Ginevra Weasley”.

Felicia afinaba su vista intentando encontrar la Snitch, sin embargo no la veía por ninguna parte. La única razón por la que seguía en esa dirección era la pelirroja, centímetros por delante suyo. Desvió varias veces la mirada hasta la bruja y la encontró concentrada, con su vista fija al frente. Se esforzó un poco más e igualó la velocidad. Trago fuerte, el piso estaba realmente cerca.

Vittoria y Helena compartieron una mirada preocupada.

Ginny empezó a contar mentalemente hacia atrás. Aferró el agarre en la escoba, a esa velocidad, en esa dirección, cualquier traspié podría suponer un accidente grave. 

Jones había alertado a los medimagos, que ahora estaban a su lado a la espera de cualquier contratiempo. La entrenadora no quitaba los ojos de aquella jugada, conocida de sobra como el Amago de Wronski. Wronski, el buscador más conocido de la historia del Quidditch. Pero no era una jugada fácil de realizar, ni de salir vivo. 

Ginevra Weasley, séptima hija, primera mujer después de varias generaciones de varones, sabía que había nacido para hacer grandes cosas. No por nada se salvó de Voldemort en su primer año de colegio, luego de la guerra, más tarde de Azkaban y ahora, se salvaría de la muerte y aseguraría su futuro.   
Giró su cuerpo a escasos cinco metros del suelo, con el corazón desbocado, la adrenalina disparada y los ojos bien abiertos. Voló hacia su derecha con una precisión impecable y como una muestra del universo: la Snitch se presentó frente a sus ojos. Extendió su mano y atrapó la Snitch entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó el fuerte golpe del cuerpo de Felicia al estrellarse contra el suelo. “No pueden decir que no se lo buscó…”  
Siguió volando a toda velocidad con los vítores del equipo. Dio dos vueltas por la cancha, mostrando en alto la Snitch. ¡Lo había logrado! Su cabeza estaba llena de gritos de felicidad. Si tan sólo los gemelos hubieran visto esa jugada… 

Jones hizo sonar su silbato, marcando el fin del juego. Los medimagos se habían llevado con rapidez a Felicia, completamente inconsciente. Cuando la chica se percató de que Ginny doblaba, apenas si tuvo tiempo de girar su propia escoba. Se salvó de la muerte pero la velocidad y mala maniobra la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. 

Cuando Ginny tocó tierra firme sus ojos buscaron a Daphne. La encontró sonriéndole ampliamente. Se sintió aún más feliz. 

—¡Bien hecho, Ginny! —la felicitó Helena, descendiendo de su escoba.

—Impresionante jugada, estás un poco loca —se burló Vittoria, poniéndole el puño para chocarlo.

—Así que Ginevra Weasley —se le acercó Jones, con rostro serio—, no sé si regañarte o felicitarte, lo que hiciste fue una locura ¿sabés? 

—¿Qué tal darme el puesto de buscadora? —retrucó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—Definitivamente te lo has ganado —sonrió al fin—, después de esa demostración no te dejaría ir por nada del universo. Y ustedes, hicieron buenas jugadas también. De todas maneras, no se ilusionen al cien, la decisión no depende totalmente de mi —miró un por segundo al palco—les enviaré cuanto antes una lechuza con la decisión, a las tres —se empezó a dar vuelta para alejarse.

—Ejem, ¿Gwen? —llamó Helena, sus mejillas tan rojas que se confundía con Weasley—. ¿Podemos pedirte una foto? 

La entrenadora sonrió y asintió, le pidió al fotógrafo del equipo, que había ido a retratar la prueba, que les sacara unas cuantas instantáneas. Cada bruja tuvo su foto con la estrella y luego, una final en conjunto. Prometió mandarselas junto con la carta y ahora sí, se despidió de las tres, que volvieron con sus mánagers a contarles las novedades.

Daphne no había perdido de vista ni un segundo a su jugadora. A su corazón le había costado volver al ritmo normal después de ver el choque sufrido por la morena, imaginando a la pelirroja en ese estado. Su cuerpo se congeló por completo. Pero Ginny había demostrado una destreza impresionante, su sonrisa mientras volaba con la snitch era enorme. El corazón le latió desbocado.

Se notaba que la bruja disfrutaba jugando. Y que era buena. Más allá de su obvio favoritismo, había sido claro que sería un buen fichaje para Las Arpías. Sentía felicidad por partida doble, no sólo Ginny se había asegurado su lugar, también ella había confirmado su excelente apuesta en la menor de la familia Weasley. 

Y nada le gustaba más a Daphne Greengrass que demostrar su buen ojo en los negocios. 

La pelirroja llegó frente suyo, aún con la sonrisa estampada en la cara. Sus mejillas estaban más coloradas de lo normal por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado. Se veía adorable y salvaje a la vez. Quiso besarla intensamente, pero Daphne no era una bruja impulsiva, así que se contentó con tomarla fuerte entre sus brazos. 

—¡Morgana! Creí que ibas a morir —susurró contra su oído.

—¡Gracias por la confianza, rubia! —rió pasando sus brazos por el cuello, juntando sus cuerpos. 

—Pequeña suicida, debí imaginarme que harías algo extravagante ¿verdad? —quizás ya era momento de soltarla, pero se sentía muy bien ese abrazo.

—Mm, si, deberías. Soy una Weasley ¿qué esperabas? Agradecé que no traje bombas de humo para tirar cuando atrapé la Snitch —se burló, enredando unos dedos en el cabello rubio—. Estoy toda transpirada, ¿huelo muy mal?

Daphne la soltó lentamente, perdiendo su mirada en los labios rojos por unos instantes. Se veían apetecibles.

—Me encanta tu olor —Ginny alzó sus cejas, divertida—, o sea, quiero decir. Bueno, lo que dije —se encogió de hombros—. Así que tenemos nueva buscadora.

—¡Todavía no! Dijo que enviaría una lechuza luego. 

—Ya claro, seguro que no te ponen un contrato delante de acá a dos horas. 

—¡Morgana te oiga! Sería mi primer trabajo —se impactó Ginny— ¿Ganaré bien?

—¿De verdad estás preguntando? —giró su cabeza para mirarla extrañada. 

—No tengo idea de cuánto ganan —se encogió de hombros, llegando a los vestuarios.

—Dejaré que te sorprendas entonces. Ve, te espero en recepción. 

—¿Te parece que invite a las otras dos brujas a casa? Para festejar —se rascó la ceja, insegura.

—¿Qué te parece si le pedís el contacto y arreglamos para los próximos días? Tengo una sorpresa para hoy —le guiñó el ojo y la dejó allí. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a su casa se sentía agotada. La adrenalina había bajado y ahora sólo quedaba cansancio.

—¡Por favoooor, qué ganas de estar acá relajadita! —apoyó descuidadamente su bolso en el piso y se tiró en el mullido sofá. 

Daphne sonreía, muy complacida de que todo hubiera salido bien. Llamó a Saberia y le pidió dos jugos de naranja y algunas tostadas. 

Se sentó correctamente al lado de Ginny y brindaron por lo que estaban seguras, había sido una buena prueba. 

La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando unas manos taparon sus ojos. Teniendo en cuenta que la rubia estaba al lado suyo…

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó una voz femenina en su oído.

Se estremeció. No, no podía ser.


	8. La llegada de la Mesías

Reconoció la voz al instante. Incluso le llegó su característico perfume a jazmines que envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, erizandole la piel. Llevó sus manos hasta tomar las que estaban en sus ojos y las apartó despacio, girando su cuerpo en cámara lenta. Su corazón latía con más fiereza que cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. ¿Acaso era…? No podía ser, ¿o si?. 

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, mezcla de cariño y felicidad.

—No puede ser —reaccionó—. ¿Qu.. Qué haces acá? 

La persona frente a ella puso los brazos en jarra y una de sus cejas se alzó, ese gesto que siempre le ponía en respuesta cuando le contaba algún plan disparatado.

—¿Qué clase de recibida es esta? Si te molesta, me voy… —hizo amago de darse vuelta pero la pelirroja fue más rápida.

—¡¡Mioneee!! —gritó extasiada, saliendo del shock.

Saltó por encima del sofá y se tiró a los brazos de su amiga que reía divertida, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡A ver si me vas a matar justo ahora! —se burló, apretando en un abrazo a su amiga. 

Ginny se separó apenas para mirarla, agarrándola por los brazos, no sea cosa que desapareciera de nuevo.

—¿Cómo llegaste acá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Te extrañé tanto, Mione! ¿Sabías que hice una prueba para Las Arpias y quedé? Bueno, no exactamente, todavía tienen que confirmarme pero Daphne piensa que… ¡DAPHNE! —encaró a la rubia que pasó de una sonrisa a un rostro de sorpresa— ¿Vos supiste esto todo el tiempo y no me dijiste? Mione la vida es una locura últimamente. ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!.

—¿En mi ausencia tomaste mi costumbre de hablar con párrafos largos? Yo también te extrañé, bebé, un montón. Y ¡Claro que sabía de tu prueba! ¡Felicitaciones! 

—No puedo creer que estés acá. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Necesito respuestas! —estaba como loca de felicidad. 

El día de hoy había sido demasiado bueno. Entrar al equipo ya era genial, pero ¿Mione? Eso estaba fuera de órbita directamente. 

—Tranquila, Gin, te juro que tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día.

—¡¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy?!

—Me quedo a dormir todos los días que quieras. Si a Daphne le parece bien, claro —le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia, que le devolvió el gesto.

—Hola Hermione. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez. ¿Cómo estás? 

Ginny la miró confundida. “¿Última vez? ¿Cuántas veces la habrá visto antes?” 

—Estoy mucho mejor, la sanadora que me recomendaste hizo un trabajo increíble. Fue largo y doloroso, sobre todo porque a mi no me durmieron como a Ginny, pero valió la pena.

—Okey, no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que ya la habías visto? —le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y enfado— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Sabías que estaba preocupada por ella! 

—No podía decírtelo, lo siento —Daphne disimuladamente se alejó unos pasos más, por las dudas.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Me viste mal tantas veces por extrañarla y sólo me vas a decir lo siento?

—Bebé, no es culpa de Daphne, tenía que hacerse así para que todo saliera bien. 

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos pero no apartó la vista de la rubia. 

—Eh...Me voy a ir a la casa de Pansy, tenemos trabajo que hacer y de paso las dejo solas, seguro tienen mucho para charlar.

—¡Huye serpiente, huye! —se burló la pelirroja, demasiado feliz para estar enojada ahora mismo. 

Hermione la despidió con una sonrisa y Daphne negando con la cabeza por la reacción de Ginny, se encaminó a la chimenea.

—No seas tonta enojandote con ella, ¿acaso no te cuidó todo este tiempo? —   
volvió a hablar cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Sí, pero eso no cambia que tenía información tuya y no me la comunicó. ¡Sé guardar un secreto! Ni siquiera tengo con quién hablar, me la paso rodeada de ella y sus amistades.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, acariciándole la espalda.

—Sobrevivimos a la guerra, a Azkaban y ahora estamos sanas y salvas. No tiene sentido gastar energía en enojarte por cosas que ya sucedieron. 

Ginny gruñó, pero volvió a sonreír.

—¡Quiero saberlo todo! 

—¿Qué son esos modales, Ginevra Weasley? ¿No me vas a ofrecer una taza de té, conocer tu casa, ver el mar, nada?

—¡Mioooooone! —se quejó, alzando y dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados—. Sólo porque temo que el fantasma de mi madre se presente a atormentarme. ¿Querés tomar algo? 

—¡Molly no te atormentaría! O bueno, quizás sí —rieron juntas—¿Te parece que vayamos a la playa con un picnic a ver el atardecer? 

Con la ayuda de Saberia que, por supuesto, congenió muy bien con Hermione, armaron una canasta repleta de bocadillos dulces y salados y algunas bebidas, tanto frías como calientes. Una lona para no ensuciarse, unos abrigos por si refrescaba y salieron, dejando sus zapatos para sentir la arena hundirse bajo sus pies. 

—No puedo creer tu suerte ¿pasaste de Azkaban a este lugar? ¿Sabías que bañarse en el mar tiene múltiples beneficios? Deberías hacerlo diariamente ya que tenés la posibilidad. 

Ginny pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga, estampandole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Quiero oír todos tus sermones! Así de mucho te extrañé.

Hermione la empujó falsamente ofendida.

—¡No era un sermón! Te estaba informando las maravillas del agua salada —masculló, sacándole la lengua. 

—A veces me meto después de entrenar, pero no estoy tan familiarizada con el mar y siento que me va a tragar —lo miró con desconfianza, como si realmente pudiera salir una ola gigante y llevársela. 

—Sin duda hay que tener cuidado. ¿Sabes qué tipo de criaturas acuáticas viven en esta zona en particular? —la pelirroja negó con su cabeza—. Le preguntaremos a Daphne, seguro ella sabe. Pero si eligió vivir acá, no debe ser peligroso, podríamos bañarnos juntas mañana.

—Lo que quieras, Mione, ahora ¿serías tan amable de terminar con mi sufrimiento? 

Se habían detenido y con un movimiento de la mano de Hermione, la manta se extendió sobre la arena. Lo bueno de la magia es que por mucho viento que hubiese, la tela no se movería ni medio centímetro. Apoyaron la canasta, sacaron algunas cosas y se sentaron.

—Bien, ¿desde el principio? —Ginny asintió—Poco después de separarnos en Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que íbamos a perder la guerra. Estaba rodeada de mortífagos, la mayoría de nuestro bando muertos o siendo torturados. Harry y Voldemort se acababan de matar mutuamente y eso generó mucho revuelo, pero aún sin el mago oscuro, su bando había tenido menos caídos. No sabía qué hacer y justo aparecieron varios Slytherin, que habían sido liberados de las mazmorras. Pansy de las primeras, estaba horrorizada y realmente tiene mal estómago para las guerras, aunque es entendible, el suelo estaba lleno de partes de cuerpos y sangre. Empezó a vomitar y sus compañeros la mandaron a su casa. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sin que me vieran, me tiré un encantamiento desilusionador y me pegué a ella, así que, cómo se sentía mal para aparecerse, fue hasta la chimenea de Snape y yo viajé con ella. 

Ginny la miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿No te habían agarrado y te metiste solita a la casa de Pansy Parkinson? ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Bueno, fue una decisión muy rápida, Gin, pero ¿dónde jamás me buscarían? ¡En la casa de cualquier Slytherin! Es el mejor escondite. Y la casa de Pansy es una mansión, así que había habitaciones de sobras. De hecho, literalmente me agarré una habitación para mi y jamás nadie entró ¿Podés creerlo? ¡Estas personas ganaron la guerra! No tiene sentido.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione la acompañó. Se tomaron unos segundos para beber un poco de té, la pelirroja que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de la prueba, también comió un par de bocadillos.

—¿Y cómo te descubrió?

—Eso fue divertido —Hermione empezó a narrarle sus recuerdos.

Poco tiempo le llevó aprenderse las rutinas de cada integrante. El padre, Christopher Parkinson, trabajaba de lunes a viernes. Desayunaba junto a su esposa y minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana desaparecía para volver recién pasadas las seis de la tarde. La madre ocupaba su mañana en escribir, le dedicaba cinco o seis horas diarias y descubrió que tenía varios libros publicados. Margaret Holden, como firmaba sus libros, tenía un don. Hermione sentía que la arrastraba rápidamente a cada mundo que creaba con sus palabras. Christopher y Margaret compartían también la merienda, a la que se sumaba su única hija. Si hacía buen tiempo le pedían a uno de los tantos elfos que les preparara la mesa al aire libre. Luego, el padre quién tenía el mismo rostro burlón que Pansy, se ponía ropa cómoda y se iba al jardín; era un aficionado por la jardinería y pasaba la última parte del día podando árboles, regando plantas, trasplantando. Incluso tenía una huerta que cuidaba con esmero.  
Y la hija… Pansy realmente se aburría tanto como ella en aquel lugar. 

Había perfeccionado tanto el hechizo desilusionador que podía pasar horas antes de que este se revirtiera. Y muchas veces dedicaba ese tiempo a compartir espacio con su ex compañera de colegio. Sin casi notarlo, había pasado un año entero así, siguiendo a Pansy Parkinson en su rutina diaria: dando paseos por el jardín, tomando el té, leyendo libros, viendo la interacción familiar. Más de una vez se encontró observando el rostro aristocrático de Pansy mientras ella estaba en su cama, perdida en sus pensamientos.   
Presenció tanto la intimidad de la familia Parkinson que empezaron a caerle bien.   
Al año, Pansy empezó a trabajar y pasaba casi todo el día fuera. Sumado a que algunos días siquiera volvía. Para Hermione ese tiempo se hizo mucho más difícil. De alguna extraña manera, se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de la chica, incluso si ella no sabía que estaba ahí y no intercambiaban ninguna palabra. 

La soledad empezó a ser insoportable para ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía pasar el resto de su vida escondida en la mansión de la familia Parkinson. Estas vacaciones habían estado bien pero tendría que pensar algún plan urgente si no quería volverse loca.   
Esa noche estaba especialmente preocupada, Pansy, frente al espejo, se sacaba su ropa y literalmente por arte de magia se doblaba arriba de una silla. Hermione observaba aquel cuerpo que se sabía de memoria casi sin verlo. ¿Por qué Pansy había desaprovechado sus años en el colegio peleando? No tenía dudas de que podría haber arrasado como Ginny, si tan solo fuera un poco menos… Ella.

—¿Pensas espiarme mucho tiempo más? —la burlona voz de Pansy puso todo su cuerpo en alerta— Al principio no dije nada porque, realmente, estaba agotada tras la guerra. Después pensé que te irías pero contra todo pronóstico, te quedaste deambulando por mi casa —la chica ahora se ponía su pijama mientras seguía hablándole a la nada—. Entregarte no me interesaba, demasiado papeleo y no quería cargar con tu muerte. Al final resultó que soy una persona de lo más sociable siempre y cuando mi compañía se mantenga en silencio y debo admitir, te luciste en eso. No debes haber estado tan callada nunca antes en la vida ¿eh Granger? ¿Qué se sintió? 

El cuerpo de Hermione se hizo visible para Pansy, quién le dedicó una ceja alzada y su típica sonrisa burlona. 

—¿Todo este tiempo supiste de mi? —su voz salió mucho más aguda de lo normal por haber estado casi un año en completo silencio. Carraspeo avergonzada.

Pansy caminó hasta el sillón frente al que estaba sentada Hermione, tomando asiento. No lo admitiría pero se sentía bien poder comunicarse con ella finalmente.

—Sentí algo cuando me escapé de Hogwarts, como un cuerpo apretando el mío mientras viajaba, pero estaba mareada y supuse que sería eso. Después empecé a percibir algo cerca mío. Compartimos clases tantos años y el último tiempo trabajando juntas en transfiguraciones por aquella idea de mezclar las casas que creo que de alguna manera la magia que libera tu cuerpo se hizo conocida para la mía. Y, honestamente, ¿libros desapareciendo por días del estudio de mi madre y luego volviendo allí? Sólo me tomó un tiempo unir las piezas.

Pansy la miraba como esperando que le diera una galleta de premio por haberla descubierto. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó exactamente? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mm, creo que medio año. 

—¡Medio año! —puso los ojos en blanco—. Podría haberte matado en ese tiempo. Entre muchas otras cosas, como robar tu botiquín de collares con diamantes. ¿Tenés algún tipo de fetiche? No es normal la cantidad que tenés. 

—Sí, claro, un fetiche que se llama buen gusto. Algo que parece que no te tocó, ¿te viste al espejo? Tu cabello está tan descontrolado que empezás a parecer la hija de Bellatrix.

Hermione acarició sus rizos en un acto reflejo.

—¡Hace un año que no me corto el pelo! No es como si hubiera podido sumarme a tus continuas escapadas a la peluquería. ¿Te parece lógico ir cada dos semanas?

—¿Podés mantener el hechizo desilusionador por horas y no hacer algo para mantener tu cabello controlado? Y para tu información, voy todas las semanas. Es importante mantenerlo hidratado y también me hago las uñas —estiró una de sus manos para que pudiera ver su manicura impecable. 

Hermione volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. No tenía nada que ocultar pero tampoco dejaría que viera sus mal cortadas uñas.

—Es broma, en realidad me gusta tu cabello. 

—Dejame en paz, Parkinson.

—No pienso dejarte en paz ahora que puedo hablarte. Me estuviste persiguiendo un año, señorita dejame-en-paz. 

—¡No te estuve persiguiendo! —Pansy la miró con una ceja alzada, burlona—¡Ahg! Pensé que habías dejado esa manía de meterte con el aspecto de las demás personas, Parkinson. 

—¡Acabo de decir que me gusta tu cabello! Morgana, dame paciencia. ¿Por qué de todas las personas en Hogwarts tuviste que elegirme a mi? ¿Acaso soy la elegida del diablo? ¿Voldemort me odia por no unirme a los mortífagos y te envió a torturarme?

Hermione la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tengo voluntad propia ¿sabes?. ¡Nadie me mandó a seguirte y menos Voldemort! 

Pansy sonrió burlona.

—¿O sea que por voluntad propia me observaste desnudarme todo este año? ¿Disfrutaste mucho de mis sesiones masturbatorias, Granger? Fue una sorpresa la noche que decidiste quedarte, después de haberte ido cinco veces anteriores.

Hermione le mantenía la mirada sólo por orgullo, le estaba costando no volver a usar el hechizo desilusionador y desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra. Pansy, al contrario, parecía de lo más divertida torturandola.

—Supongo que descubriste que sos un poco voyerista, no te juzgo, yo me habría quedado desde la primera vez. Eso de mirar cómo llego al orgasmo... Debo admitir que era muy excitante saber que estabas viéndome. ¿También te tocaste a la par mía?

A esa altura el color de las mejillas de Hermione era más rojo que el rojo. 

—Fue una experiencia interesante —susurró tan suave que Pansy tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para oírla.


	9. El plan

—¡¿La espiaste mientras se masturbaba?! —interrumpió la narración Ginny —¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por la exageración y luego dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—¡Gin! Sabés que me gustan las mujeres y Pansy no es precisamente una bruja fea. Cuando empecé a relajarme mis hormonas volvieron con la ferocidad de un león, intenté respetar su espacio personal varias veces pero al final, pensé que si ella no se enteraba que yo estaba ahí, no hacía daño… —su voz se iba haciendo más finita a medida que hablaba, no muy orgullosa de sus actos.

—Uff, a mi me pasó lo mismo, Mione. Pasamos tanto tiempo preparándonos para la batalla que olvidamos disfrutar —se encogió de hombros.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada perspicaz.

—Bebé, perdí la cuenta de tus fiestas y amores de una noche. Dudo que seas el ejemplo de olvidarse de disfrutar.

—¡Pero sufría! No estaba del todo relajada —se quejó sacando su labio inferior en un puchero. 

—Sin duda, te veía muy atormentada metiendole la lengua a cuanta bruja o mago te gustara, sí. ¡Pobre Ginny, qué sacrificada! —se burló.

—¡Mione! ¿No me digas que se te pegó lo Parkinson? Con una tengo suficiente.

—Pensé que ahora te gustaba el estilo Parkinson. Me contaron que estuviste involucrada en un casi trío con ella y Daphne —enarcó una de sus cejas.

Ginny se sonrojó bajo la divertida mirada de su amiga. ¿En qué momento Hermione se había vuelto más pícara que ella?.

—Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo que te hayas quedado viendo a Parkinson masturbarse —se escabulló de la pregunta.

—Daphne tampoco está nada mal… 

—Me recuerda mucho a vos —la miró fijamente— Entonces, ¿Parkinson y vos? 

—Entonces, como Pansy sabía que yo estaba en su casa y no me había matado, me pareció que podía intentar convencerla de que te liberara.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estuviste detrás de eso?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estuve, Ginevra! Ahí fue cuando conocí a Daphne, quiero decir, ya la conocía pero esta vez de manera más cercana. 

—No entiendo, ¿a Pansy le pareció buena idea liberarme? 

—Aunque no lo creas, no te odia con la intensidad que demostró en Hogwarts. De hecho, te respeta bastante. Siente que estás a su altura, no sé, debe ser alguna cosa de esas que se inventa Pansy en su cabeza sobre ser la Princesa de Slytherin. 

—No es ningún invento, Mione, no me ofendas. Nos teníamos un odio racional por nuestra jerarquía en las casas que ocupabamos. 

Su amiga la observó como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Okey, ya veo que se entienden. Tiene sentido, Daphne y yo congeniamos realmente bien —Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, probablemente analizando la situación.

—¿Tierra llamando a Mione? —pasó una de sus manos por delante de la cara de su amiga que se alejó como acto reflejo.

—¡Gin! —golpeó la mano con pecas— ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí… 

—¿Podemos discutir qué haremos ahora?

—¿Haremos? —Pansy observó su impecable manicura—Yo estoy muy bien, ¿por qué haría algo?

Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Y para qué me pediste que dejara de espiarte?

—Ah, o sea, ¿te pensabas pasar la vida entera escondida en esta mansión? El mundo mágico te ha sobrevalorado todos estos años —negó con su cabeza.

—¡Pansy Parkinson!

—Bueno, al menos te aprendiste mi nombre luego de estar un año en mi casa y siendo mi compañera en Hogwarts durante siete más.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se recordó que no sería buena idea matarla en su propia habitación y con la familia bajo el mismo techo. Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de hablar.

—Pudiste haberme entregado o incluso matado. No te hagas la desentendida ahora.

—Mirá, no tengo idea qué haremos. Por lo pronto podés disfrutar de hablar con alguien. ¿Qué pensabas hacer después de Hogwarts?

—Seguir estudiando, evidentemente. 

—Ya… Bueno, me temo que no es una opción. ¿Irte del país? 

La cara de Hermione expresó todo lo que Pansy necesitó saber para descartar esa idea. 

—¡Ya sé! Vayamos con Bellatrix y le decimos que eras una espía de Voldemort. Aunque posiblemente se pondrá tan celosa que seguro te matará —ladeó su cabeza, descartando también esa idea.

Hermione se llevó sus manos a su cara, frotandola con fuerza. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, tomando a ambas brujas por sorpresa. Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lanzar el hechizo desilusionador antes de que la persona entrara al cuarto.

Daphne se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con ella.

—¿Granger? —habló extrañada.

—¡Por Morgana, Daphne, qué susto! Pasá y cerrá la puerta —Pansy movía sus manos para darle más énfasis a las palabras.

—¿No te enseñaron a poner un hechizo de protección en las habitaciones, Parkinson? —se quejó Hermione, que con un movimiento de su mano lo resolvió—. Listo, podemos hablar tranquilas. Hola Daphne. 

La rubia seguía mirándola extrañada, con el ceño fruncido. Tomó asiento con precaución, al lado de Pansy.

—¡Tenías razón, estaba escondida en tu casa! —habló.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Lo había compartido con todo el mundo?

—Parece que la pasó bien espiándome mientras me masturbaba —se burló Pansy, sólo para ver la mortificación de Hermione. 

Su amiga la golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Pansy! Seguro vos lo disfrutaste más —rió seguida de Hermione.

—¿Se van a aliar? No puedo creerlo —miró a su amiga, acusadoramente.

—Bueno, ¿de qué charlaban? —la ignoró—¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

—¡Y dale con el plural! ¿Por qué parece obvio que yo también debería hacer algo?

—Mm, dejame pensar… ¿Quizás porque está en tu casa? 

—¡Yo no la invité!

—Tampoco la echaste, amiga. Lo siento, es obvio que tendrán que lidiar juntas con esto. Aparte, ¿eso de que te gustaba que te viera?

—Gracias por tu aporte, Daphne, ya entendimos —la miró con molestia Pansy.

Hermione carraspeó, sonrojada por las últimas palabras de la bruja rubia. 

—Tengo entendido que estás en la dirección del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. ¿Es cierto? —la rubia asintió, sin entender a dónde apuntaba—. Y por lo que estuve escuchando, Bellatrix quiere que la comunidad mágica deje de ocultarse de los muggles ¿verdad? —volvió a asentir—. Perfecto, entonces… ¿Qué tan viable ves que como muestra de su buena fé con las autoridades no mágicas, trabaje con la hija de muggles más conocida del mundo mágico? 

Pansy y Daphne boquearon, sorprendidas de la osadía de la chica. Luego compartieron una mirada, se conocían hacía tantos años que podían comunicarse sólo con los ojos. Volvieron a observar a la bruja que esperaba paciente como si sólo les hubiese invitado a ir a pasear por el jardín.

—Creo que estás absoluta y completamente loca. Pero como nuestra ministra no es conocida por su cordura, también pienso que puede funcionar. Es decir, habría que estudiar y planear cada detalle si no queremos morir en sus manos de alguna manera creativa.

—Contaba con eso. Pero mirá, es la misma lógica. ¿Dónde no me buscarían? Con una familia de sangre pura. ¿Dónde la gente no se imagina que esté? ¡En el Ministerio con Bellatrix! 

—De todas maneras necesitamos algo más… Un enganche más suave. No podemos ir con Bellatrix y decirle que se asocie con la chica del trío dorado. Es una locura —Daphne ya estaba completamente a bordo de aquel viaje. Pensó que necesitaba encontrar pasatiempos más sanos porque el aburrimiento la llevaría a la muerte. 

—Tantos años con Potter y Weasley te arruinaron el cerebro —acotó Pansy, que no estaba nada segura del plan.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione, que su plan hacía brillar sus ojos—. Ella está en Azkaban y es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch. También es una bruja de sangre pura. Podríamos empezar por convencer a Bellatrix de liberarla y conseguir que entre en algún equipo de Quidditch profesional. 

—¿Te acabas de inventar todo esto o ya lo tenías pensado? —la acusó Pansy, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, no, ¿qué importa? ¿Crees que podría funcionar, Daphne?

La rubia estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, se notaba por su expresión que su cerebro iba a toda marcha. 

—¿A la Señorita Weasley le gustan Las Arpías? —la voz sonó más grave de lo normal cuando habló, aún con la mirada perdida.

Hermione se extrañó por la manera en que nombró a su amiga pero asintió. Puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que debería decirlo en voz alta. Lo hizo.

—Creo que puede funcionar —volvió a la realidad, observando a las dos chicas alternativamente.

—¿Daphne estuvo desde el principio en esto? —la interrumpió nuevamente Ginny.

—Sí, por eso te decía que no tenía sentido que te enojaras, Gin. A partir de ahí todo pasó muy rápido. Nos juntamos muchas noches a estudiar y detallar el plan. Pansy la mayoría de las veces sólo molestaba pero Daphne se metió de lleno en esta idea.

—¡Mione, sos increíble! —se tiró encima de su amiga, logrando que su espalda cayera contra la lona.

—¡Gin! —rió al ser tomada desprevenida. 

La pelirroja se subió a horcajadas de su amiga y la miró desde arriba, sonriente, mientras el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba rápido por las risas. Cuando se calmó, sus ojos se encontraron. 

—Te amo, Mione. ¡Siempre estás detrás de todo lo bueno! —bajó su torso, acercando su cara a la de su amiga. 

Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron al ver los labios pecosos acercarse. Se humedeció los suyos en un acto reflejo, notando cómo se desviaba la mirada de Ginny hacia ese punto.

Un beso suave se posó en la mejilla de Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que lo soltó. Ginny se recostó encima de su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus piernas entre las de Hermione. Era la posición más íntima que habían compartido, pero se sentía bien para ambas. 

—Me pasé la adolescencia luchando por un mundo que me desprecia, llevamos a la muerte al que iba a ser el héroe de nuestro bando. ¿Crees que Dumbledore no lo sabía? ¡Él nos guió a la muerte! Año tras año, sin descanso. Maté y torturé y vi morir y ser torturados a mis mejores amigos. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, bebé. Y la pregunta que me atormentó todo este tiempo fue ¿qué vida merece ser vivida?. Ahora, mi mayor aspiración es compartir este momento con vos. Aprender a disfrutar de los vínculos que tengo. No quiero seguir luchando, no quiero más drama en mi vida. Podría simplemente haberme ido del país, pero no podía dejarte si estaba en mis manos recuperarte.

Ginny reflexionó acerca de sus palabras, recordando como Daphne le había dado unos argumentos muy similares. No es que confiara más en la palabra de Hermione, que también, pero que lo dijera ella que había luchado a su lado, era completamente distinto. 

—Gracias Mione. Me siento feliz de estar acá, en algún momento creí que iba a morir en Azkaban y todavía estoy procesando esta nueva realidad. Estamos juntas en esto. Hagamos que la vida sea fácil. Nada de planes locos sobre Bellatrix. ¿Me escuchaste? —alzó su cabeza para enfocar los ojos de su amiga. 

—Prometido. 

—¿Entramos? Ya anocheció y empiezo a tener hambre.

—¡Ginevra! Te acabaste todos los bocadillos, ¿cómo puede ser que tengas hambre de nuevo?

—Las situaciones emocionales intensas me provocan más hambre que de costumbre —se encogió de hombros, dejando el cómodo lugar sobre el cuerpo de su amiga—. ¡Aparte tuve una prueba hoy! 

—No acabamos de decir que dejaríamos de intentar morir que ya me estás recordando que tendré que presenciar tus jugadas suicidas más seguido de lo que me gustaría —se quejó Mione, mientras levantaba el picnic con un movimiento de su mano.

—¡No podés pedirme que deje de ser una Wealsey, Mione! 

—¿Qué es eso? 

—¡Ser el corazón del juego! 

—No eso, Bebé —la cortó, riendo—. Eso —señaló a una lechuza que piqueteaba una y otra vez el ventanal enorme del living. 

—¡Que raro! Debe ser mensajería para Daphne —se apuró, trotando el último tramo para ayudar al ave.

Hermione la alcanzó cuando la lechuza partía vuelo nuevamente, después de ser liberada de su encargo. Su amiga estaba en el sillón con cara de haber visto al mismísimo Voldemort. 

—¿Qué pasó, Gin? —consultó, entrando y guiándo con magia la canasta hacia la cocina. 

—Tiene la huella de Las Arpías —respondió, sin quitar la vista del pergamino frente a ella, aún cerrado.

—¡Oh por Dios! Abrilo ya ¿qué esperas? —se emocionó, tomando asiento junto a su amiga.

—No lo sé Mione, ¿y si no quedé? ¿debería llamar a Daphne? ¡No! —su amiga saltó de sorpresa por la vehemencia de Ginny—. No soportaría ver la cara de decepción de Daph si me rechazan. No querrá dirigirme nunca más la palabra. Seguro me pide que me vaya de la casa y me olvide de ella, y ..

—¡Bebé! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿En qué momento te convertiste en una mini yo? —la miró divertida, trayendola en un abrazo —. Todo va a estar bien. Si no te eligieron, hay muchos otros posibles equipos en los que podrías jugar. Dudo que a esta altura a Daphne le importe tanto tu desempeño como jugadora de quidditch —se burló—. ¿Querés que la llamemos? 

—¿No es muy tonto? —preguntó con gesto de perrito mojado. 

—Claro que no, Gin, pasaron juntas por esto. Tiene sentido que quieras hacerlo con ella.

—Sin dudas quiero hacerlo con ella —bromeó, levantando y bajando ambas cejas repetidas veces. 

Hermione rió y le golpeó el brazo con cariño.

—Veo que tus prioridades están claras, Ginevra.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces? —preguntó nuevamente aterrada.

—¿Creí que querías hacerlo con ella? —levantó sugestivamente una de sus cejas.

—¡Mione! Definitivamente pasaste mucho tiempo con Parkinson —se quejó, aunque internamente agradeció el apoyo que le estaba dando. 

—No te discutiré eso… En fin, le comunicaré a Pansy que queremos verlas. 

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Yo no dije nada remotamente parecido a querer ver a Parkinson.

—¿La invito sólo a Daphne? —puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

—Nah, que venga Parkinson también.

Hermione la miró ligeramente molesta por la pérdida de tiempo. Convocó su patronus y le transfirió el mensaje. La nutria salió trotando rápidamente. 

—¡Qué reluciente tu patronus, Mione!

—Es la primera vez que puedo hacerlo después de la guerra —su voz sonaba sorprendida.

—¿En qué pensaste?

—En nuestro atardecer en la playa —le sonrió, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla. 

Ginny estaba segura de haberse sonrojado. Todavía cosquilleaba el lugar donde le había besado su amiga. 

—Creo que sería bueno darme una ducha —estiró sus pecosos brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo como se estiraba toda su columna.

Hermione permitió que sus ojos acariciaran el torso de Ginny.  
—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció.

Ginny enarcó una de sus cejas, enderezando su espalda.

—¿Con la ducha? 

—Imaginaba algo más como preparar una cena para las cuatro, bebé —le sonrió esforzándose por poner un gesto inocente. 

Volvió a enarcar una de sus cejas, suspicaz, pensando si presionar o no. 

—Claro, claro, a eso mismo me refería yo —se levantó y fue a buscar el bolso que había dejado tirado apenas entró—. ¿Viste qué linda la camiseta que me regaló Daph? —se la saco, quedando sólo con el sujetador deportivo. 

Hermione tragó en seco. 

—Si, Gin, la veía también cuando la traías puesta, no necesitabas quitartela —se burló mientras tomaba la camiseta con sus manos—. Impresionante.

—La camiseta está un poco más abajo, Mione… —le sonrió pícara. 

—¡Al baño, Ginevra! 

—¿Es una orden? —se extrañó por la descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, tensando los músculos de su abdomen.

—No me gusta repetir dos veces las cosas, bebé —su voz era ligeramente más profunda. 

Ginevra desapareció escaleras arriba, con su bolso colgado al hombro y una sonrisa tonta que no se iba.


	10. Azul: el color más cálido

Ginny se permitió tomar una ducha larga. El agua caliente no sólo relajaba sus músculos, también la ayudaba a pensar. 

“Si llego a quedar en Las Arpías seguro tenga un buen sueldo, podría decirle a Hermione que se mudara conmigo, aunque el contrato dice que debería quedarme dos años en esta casa. ¿Quizás vivir las tres juntas? No sé, creo que que hay algo entre Mione y Parkimbecil, algo así dejó entrever. ¿La familia de Pansy ya sabe de Mione? Me olvidé de preguntarle eso. Y si hay algo entre ellas, ¿por qué Pansy pasó una noche con Daphne acá? Incluso, ¿por qué parecía tan interesada en hacer un trío conmigo y Daph? ¡Hasta Mione lo sabía! ¿Se habrá reído de mí? La voy a hacer pagar si sólo se reía de mí. Aunque no sé, no parecía. ¿Entonces sí quería hacer un trío y Mione lo sabía y estaba bien con eso? Y ¿desde cuándo es tan abierta y tan... tan... provocativa? ¿Realmente me pagarán bien en Las Arpías? ¿Quizás tres mil galeones por mes? Wow, eso sería increíble, ¡podría hacer tantas cosas! Tengo que hablar con Mione acerca del paradero desconocido de mis hermanos, podría ayudarlos ahora que casi tengo un trabajo. Y Daphne…¿Cuándo seguiremos el beso? Siento que todo gira en torno a Mione ahora que volvió, ¡maldita sea!”

Sus pensamientos también la acompañaron fuera de la ducha, en su vestidor, donde rebuscó entre la ropa que parecía no terminar de descubrir nunca. Eligio un crop tee verde militar que combinaba muy bien con su cabello rojo suelto y un pantalón deportivo negro que le pareció cómodo para estar en casa.   
Bajó descalza, odiaba usar zapatillas y si podía, lo evitaba. 

—¿Qué pasó Weasley, no te alcanzó para comprar la camiseta completa y te la dieron cortada?

Daphne y Hermione se dieron vuelta para descubrir a Ginny terminando de bajar las escaleras. Estaban cerca y ambas escucharon como la otra tragó en seco ante la imagen. Compartieron una mirada sorprendida y divertida. 

—¿Y me lo dice alguien que no sabe lo que es vestir casual? —enarcó una de sus cejas, delineando el cuerpo de Pansy que traía un conjunto formal de pantalón, camisa y chaqueta. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestuario? —se observó a sí misma—. Es de diseñador, está hecho a medida. 

—No dije que tuviera algo malo, pero no te vas a morir por usar un jogger algún día, sólo digo. 

—¿Este tipo de discusiones tuviste que soportar todo este tiempo? —cuestionó Hermione a Daphne, interrumpiendo a las otras dos. 

—Y peores también, parece que simplemente no pueden estar en paz en la misma habitación.

—Eh, seguimos acá, podemos escucharla ¿saben? —se quejó Pansy.

Ginny compartió una mirada pícara con la morena.

—¿Qué pensas del estilo de Daphne? —le consultó a su ahora aliada. 

Las dos brujas se acercaron a la rubia que intentó alejarse pero quedó en medio. La observaban fijamente mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor como depredadoras con su presa. 

—¿En serio? ¿cuántos años tienen? ¿doce?.

Hermione soltó una risa que intentó disimular cuando Daphne la miró mal. 

—Tiene buen gusto, eso salta a la vista —habló Pansy—, siempre con telas de la mejor calidad. 

—Le gusta mostrar sus piernas —se deleitó con la falda a medio muslo—, es bastante equilibrada entre ropa formal y casual.

—Usa tonos claros que combinan con el azul de sus ojos.

—Tiene un fetiche con las túnicas.

—¡Ey! —se quejó la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! 

—Apoyo a Ginny en esto.

—¿No nos reunimos para abrir tu carta de Las Arpías? 

—Dah, eso puede esperar. Todavía nos falta Mione —ambas brujas dirigieron sus ojos hacia la chica de rizos.

—Ah no, están muy equivocadas sin creen que van a observarme como si fuera un mono de feria —se cruzó de brazos.

—Le gustan los tonos tierra —la ignoró Pansy, caminando hacia ella.

—Prefiere pantalones anchos y pocas faldas, aunque tiene unas piernas que lucen maravillosas. 

—¡Yo le digo lo mismo! 

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón de manera dramática.

—¿En serio vamos a tener esta conversación tan poco elevada intelectualmente? 

—¿Sabías que la hermana de Daphne es diseñadora y trabaja con muggles? —le contó Ginny como si estuvieran a solas. 

—¿En serio? No es así como me imaginaba a la familia Greengrass.

—¡Lo sé! Son una caja de sorpresas —se sentó al lado de su amiga, mientras las slytherin las miraban con ceños fruncidos.

—Supongo que se terminó toda la diversión —Pansy también tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. 

—¿Abrimos la carta? —ofreció la rubia, con el papel entre sus dedos. 

Ginny se llevó las rodillas al pecho, con cara de pánico.

—Por Morgana, sí, pero hazlo rápido —pidió.

—¡Muestra un poco de decencia, Weasley! Te tenía más valiente. 

—¡Pansy Parkinson! No la molestes —acarició la espalda de su amiga—. Va a estar todo bien, bebé, tranquila —Ginny se acercó a ella y le sacó la lengua a Pansy, que puso los ojos en blanco. 

Daphne, divertida, abrió y leyó la carta sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

—Bien, dice que…

—¡Esperá, esperá! —aulló, dando un salto del sillón y acercándose a Daphne.

Bajó la carta y deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de la pelirroja, acercándola.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Weasley? 

Sus ojos chocaron y se reconocieron. Pudo ver el miedo implícito en las orbes avellanas de la jugadora. 

—No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de la familia Greengrass, Ginevra, podés estar tranquila —le dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto sólo de ellas—, y si Las Arpías cometen la idiotez de dejarte libre, tengo otros equipos para probar. 

Ginny asintió en comprensión y sonrió nerviosa. Tomó la pálida mano de Daphne y entrelazó sus dedos. 

—Leela.

—Estimada Srita Weasley: nos complace comunicarle que superó nuestras expectativas. Estamos seguras de que será un buen fichaje y deseamos empezar a entrenar con usted cuanto antes. Si está de acuerdo, la esperamos mañana a las 10 a.m para firmar el contrato. 

Gwenog Jones   
Capitana de Las Arpías de Holyhead

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Hermione, levantándose y abrazando por detrás a una Ginevra impactada y preocupantemente callada.

—¡Te dije que no tenías nada que temer, señorita Weasley! —le regaló una sonrisa Daphne— ¿Ginny? —llamó preocupada ante la falta de reacción.

—No me digas que ahora se nos va a morir acá. ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos para sacarte de la cárcel, ten la decencia de no morir Weasley. Y también de no dejarme sola con estas dos, moriría del aburrimiento detrás tuyo.

Hermione sintió como el cuerpo que abrazaba se convulsionaba y preocupada, se alejó para observarla. La risa llegó a la boca de Ginny y al exterior. Reía sin parar, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para tomar aire. 

—Genial, ahora se volvió loca. 

—Pansy, no estás ayudando —Hermione le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que la otra ignoró, observando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

—Sólo digo la verdad —murmuró.

Daphne reía un poco contagiada por la pelirroja, a quien no sacaba ojo de encima. 

—¡Por Morgana! ¡Entréééé! —reaccionó al fin, sintiendo la euforia recorrer todo su cuerpo. 

Se tiró a los brazos de la rubia que trastabilló pero logró equilibrar el peso de ambas, envolviendo el cuerpo por la cintura.

—Lo hiciste, pequeña —le susurró en el oído, sintiendo la respiración de la otra contra su cuello, cosquilleando. 

—Gracias —le mordió divertida la piel expuesta, provocando un gemido de sorpresa.

Se soltó despacio y se dio vuelta, observando a su amiga que estaba apenas dos pasos por detrás. Fue su turno de trastabillar cuando el impacto del cuerpo de su amiga chocó con el suyo. 

—¡Ginny! No sos liviana precisamente. 

—Gracias también, por ser el cerebro detrás de todo esto. ¡Mis dos cerebros favoritos! —gritó, estirando su brazo hacia atrás para atrapar a Daphne y llevarla al abrazo, quedando Ginny en el medio.

—Ahora todo se puso raro, ¿qué tenés con los tríos Weasley? —se burló Pansy desde su posición.

—Envidiosa —se burló—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto —sonrió la pelirroja contra el cuello de Mione, regalandole un mordisco mientras sentía el cuerpo de la rubia apoyarla desde atrás.

—No la tenía por alguien tan codiciosa, señorita Weasley.

—Como para no serlo, con ustedes dos —enarcó su ceja Pansy.

La pelirroja se separó con suavidad del abrazo de a tres y observó a la bruja sentada, que no entendió por qué ahora le tocaba a ella la atención.

—¿Estás celosa Parkinson? ¿También querés felicitarme? —y sin darle tiempo a responder, saltó sobre su cuerpo.

***

—¿Cómo te fue con la firma de contrato? —saludó Pansy a su jefa.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Eso quiere decir que Weasley acaba de convertirse en una persona adinerada —afirmó.

Daphne sonrió con suficiencia, recordando el momento en que logró subir el sueldo de la jugadora casi un veinticinco por ciento más de lo que querían pagarle en un principio.

—Tendrías que haber visto su cara, no puede creerlo. Pensé que se me iba a desmayar ahí mismo. 

Pansy rió imaginando la expresión de la chica al ver tantos ceros por primera vez en su vida. 

—Me hubiera partido de la risa si cinco años atrás me decían que íbamos a ser responsables de que una Weasley gane prestigio —negó con la cabeza, aun divertida por toda la situación.

—A veces la vida se supera a sí misma —reconoció Daphne—. Bueno, ¿salimos para la reunión? ¿Cómo está el equipo?

—Temblando en su mayoría —se encogió de hombros. 

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de reírse. 

Bellatrix Black entró en la sala de reuniones cuando ya toda la gente a su cargo estaba dentro. Disfrutó el manto de silencio que se instauró en el lugar una vez que dio un paso y se dejó ver. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, pensando que su poder sólo era comparable al de Voldemort. Caminó hasta la silla que presidia la mesa, estudiando los rostros. En la mayoría encontró miedo, sólo esperaba que ese equipo pudiera desarrollar sus ideas sin tartamudear, estaba harta de incompetentes que no se quedaban en blanco apenas la veían. Draco, su sobrino y secretario, la seguía de cerca, y se sentó a su derecha. 

—Daphne Greengrass, ¿qué tenés para mí? —sus ojos se dirigieron a la otra punta de la mesa, donde estaba la Jefa del Departamento. 

Encontró muchas cosas, pero miedo sólo en su justa medida. La gota racional de miedo que tendrías frente a Bellatrix Black. Le gustó.

—Ministra —saludó—, tenemos varias novedades —con un movimiento de su varita, apareció un holograma en medio de la mesa, que iba cambiando según hablaba Daphne, graficando sus palabras y profundizando en datos duros como estadísticas.

Cuando terminó su exposición, le dio paso al resto del equipo, que profundizó en cada tratado en el que habían avanzado. Salvo algún que otro traspié, la presentación había salido más que decente, Bellatrix no había matado a nadie y parecía atenta a las explicaciones que estaban dando. 

—Lo que nos deja —retomó la palabra—, con el último punto a tratar, que preferiría hablar a solas, si le parece bien. 

Bellatrix clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de la rubia. Tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa y finalmente asintió.

—Gracias, pueden retirarse —dio la órden a su equipo, que aunque extrañados, se levantaron y se fueron, quedando sólo Bellatrix, Draco y Daphne.

—¿A qué se debe esta reunión personal, Greengrass? —se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Quería informarle que hoy la señorita Weasley firmó contrato con Las Arpías de Holyhead. Como la representante de ella tengo acceso a la dirigencia. Estimo que pronto podré contactarme y hacerles llegar nuestras intenciones. Me siento optimista al respecto, Weasley les impresionó y eso lo hace más sencillo. 

Bellatrix asintió, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. 

—Bien, confío en que no seas ingenua con los posibles titulares de los periódicos cuando esto se sepa —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Lo sé, probablemente harán una conferencia de prensa para anunciar las nuevas adquisiciones del plantel. Voy a preparar a la señorita Weasley para entonces. ¿Quizás algún comunicado desde el Ministerio?

—El departamento de Género podría emitir un comunicado al respecto, eso tendrá que bastar. Algo acerca de apoyar la igualdad en la comunidad mágica. Draco encargate de eso —señaló a su sobrino—. Eso es todo, entonces, Greengrass.

—Quisiera preguntar —agregó rápido, cortando el intento de levantarse de Bellatrix—. ¿Cómo vamos con la abolición del estatuto del secreto mágico?

La ministra enarcó una de sus cejas, con una mirada suspicaz y desafiante. 

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Me han estado preguntado, la mayoría de los países están esperando que seamos pioneros en eso. 

Bellatrix desvió su mirada a la ventana, pensativa. 

—Es uno de mis objetivos a cumplir este año, pero tenemos que hacerlo de manera que no sea reversible ni provoque otra guerra. Morgana sabe que necesitamos un poco de paz. 

Si Daphne se sorprendió por los dichos de la Ministra, no dio muestras de ello.

—¿Entiendo que estamos en fase de investigación y planificación? Digame si necesita mi ayuda.   
—Así es, tengo un departamento dedicado a eso. Yo misma estoy de lleno en eso. Estoy segura de que nos vas a ser de mucha utilidad, Greengrass. Te mantendré al tanto. Vigila a la chica Weasley. 

Y se levantó sin dar más opción a réplica. 

***

Cuando Daphne llegó a su casa, lo primero que escuchó fueron las risas que provenían del living. No pudo evitar el cosquilleo que sintió recorrerla. Se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio de su hogar, a trabajar y volver a encerrarse, solamente ella y un libro o ella y más trabajo, que este era un cambio que no había previsto pero le alegraba enormemente. Tampoco había esperado besar a Ginny, sólo Morgana sabe cuánto tiempo deseo hacerlo, durante su estancia en Hogwarts, siendo demasiado miedosa como para arriesgarse. No creía que las estadísticas estuvieran a su favor en aquel momento en que todo se resumía a Slytherin vs Gryffindor.   
Se recordó con fastidio que su hermana sí había logrado traspasar esa barrera. Claro que Tori no tenía la presión de cumplir las expectativas de su familia, al ser la hija menor, la que siempre parecía estar en las nubes, en su propio mundo creativo, todo el peso de los negocios e imagen sangre pura había recaído en Daphne. También su personalidad estaba más inclinada hacia eso. Le gustaba aprender, vincular gente entre sí, hacer contactos, expandir sus negocios y por consiguiente: su poder. Era tan estratega que estaba segura de haber podido insertarse en el mundo mágico de haber ganado Harry Potter. Se imaginó que en aquel escenario, la Ministra de Magia sería Hermione Granger, en vez de la actual Bellatrix Black. Le asombraba la manera en que se habían dado las cosas. Parecía como si, la más fiel lugarteniente de Voldemort, sólo hubiera estado luchando para conseguir ese propósito. Recuperar el poder que alguna vez había tenido la noble y ancestral casa Back.

—Ey, volviste —saludó la pelirroja desde el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la chica de rizos. 

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —sonrió—. ¿Cómo anda la nueva rica del mundo mágico?

Hermione rió al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga.

—¡Morgana! Ni lo digas, todavía no puedo creerlo. 

Daphne se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban después del largo día.

—Disfrutá tus últimos días de paz y anonimato, pequeña. En cuanto empieces a entrenar y a jugar, no volverás a ser la hija de, la amiga de. Empezarás a formar tu propia marca con tu nombre. Ginevra Weasley. 

—Okey, ahora quiero vomitar —dramatizó—, no sé cómo hacer mi marca.

—¿Por qué crees que soy tu representante? —le guiñó un ojo—. Van a amarte apenas te vean jugar. Por cierto, Hermione, me mandaron a decir que esta noche te esperan en la mansión Parkinson. 

La chica rodó sus ojos.

—¡Qué poco aguantó! Es increíble cómo le cuesta compartir la atención —negó con su cabeza, divertida. 

—Tenemos que hacer un régimen de visitas o algo así, no quiero que estemos separadas mucho tiempo —se quejó Ginny.

—Estaba pensando hacer una fiesta el fin de semana, para festejar que entraste en Las Arpías —añadió Daphne.

—Me encanta ese plan.

—Qué sorpresa… 

—¡Mione! Hace siglos que no tengo una fiesta. Mi cuerpo está en abstinencia. De eso y de otras cosas —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, mirando a Daphne.

—Innecesario, Ginevra. Ya me voy entonces —movió a la chica de su regazo, que le dio un abrazo antes de dejarla partir.

—Mm, señorita Weasley… 

Ginny levantó una de sus cejas.

—¿Creí que ya habíamos dejado esa formalidad?

—Lo siento, son los nervios —se encogió de hombros, de manera elegante—. Me preguntaba si… Quisieras… O sea, si no estás cansada, claro…

La pelirroja la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Daph, no estás diciendo nada. ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia asintió y respiró para calmar su mente. Maldijo su suerte de no tener la valentía de los Gryffindor.

—¿Te gustaría salir a cenar? Quiero decir, en una cita. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Ginny sonrió, para nada acostumbrada a esa timidez. 

—¡Si! Claro que sí, pero tengo que advertirte. No soy una chica de citas, soy más bien… Una chica de acción —se sonrojó—. No es que no me gusten, simplemente nunca se dio la oportunidad y no sé qué hay que hacer, si es que estás esperando algo en particular. 

—Nada en particular, sólo pasar el rato, compartir una cena en un ambiente distinto al de cada noche. 

—Suena bien —sonrió—. ¿Tengo tiempo de bañarme?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que voy a ir con la ropa del Ministerio?

—Debí suponerlo —se burló, ya escapando escaleras arriba.

***

—Imaginate cuando entré en mi cuarto y me encontré con una pequeña Tori, completamente manchada de pintura y mi vestido favorito antes blanco, ahora rojo, azul, verde, amarillo —negó con la cabeza, escuchando las risas divertidas de Ginny.

—La hiciste sufrir ¿no? 

Daphne agitó su mano.

—Tuve toda la intención, pero se veía tan tierna con sus manitas pintadas, el pelo despeinado y pegado a la cara con pintura —se encogió de hombros—. Y la verdad, ¡tenía talento! Había mejorado el vestido considerablemente, aunque por supuesto jamás me atreví a usarlo. 

—Uff, me hubiera gustado tenerte de hermana —entrecerró sus ojos, negando rápidamente con la cabeza—, en realidad no, eso hubiera sido muy Black. 

La rubia dejó escapar una risa suave y le envió una mirada pícara a través de sus ojos azules. 

—¿Tus hermanos eran muy terribles? Siempre me parecieron muy divertidos los gemelos.

—Los gemelos me dan vida, pero crecer con ellos… No podía dejar de estar alerta jamás. ¿Te conté que me subieron a una escoba a los tres años? ¡Sola! La hechizaron para que volara bajo y no me pudiera caer, mi madre casi los mata cuando nos encontró en el jardín —sonrió ampliamente recordándolos. 

—Siempre me dio curiosidad tu familia —Ginny la miró enarcando una ceja—, quiero decir, cómo habría sido tener tantos hermanos. Suena divertido —se explicó.

—Fue divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, sí.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, cada una perdida en sus propios recuerdos. Ginny tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, mientras Daphne hizo lo mismo con su vino.   
—Por cierto, gracias por elegir este lugar —paseó su mirada por aquella terraza con luces mágicas que flotaban arriba suyo—, es íntimo y tranquilo. Pensé que sólo salías a lugares lujosos.

—No te puedo culpar, mayormente lo hago. Este bar lo descubrí por casualidad, una noche que estaba cansada de los lugares pomposos —se encogió de hombros—, me alegro que te guste. 

—¿Y qué hay de tu adolescencia? No sé nada sobre tu estancia en Hogwarts. ¿Estuviste con muchas brujas? 

La rubia se sonrojó al recordar su actividad favorita en los pasillos del castillo.

—¡Esa cara esconde una buena historia! —exclamó Ginny, divertida. 

—¿Pedimos más bebida? —preguntó cambiando de tema, ante la ceja enarcada de la pelirroja.

Llamaron al camarero que llenó sus copas, dejándoles una jarra con más bebida a cada una. 

—Hubo alguna que otra bruja. No tengo tu expediente, debo admitir —sonrió cuando la pelirroja le sacó la lengua—, pero me divertí mucho con Pansy. Practicamente descubrimos nuestra sexualidad juntas, como un juego mayormente. No como una relación. 

Ginny la observó clavando sus ojos almendras en ella. 

—Hacen una buena pareja, es imposible no pensar en eso —movió sus cejas de manera pícara—. ¿!Por qué no me invitaron a hacer un trío en el colegio!? —se le ocurrió.

Daphne se rió y la miró con deseo mal disimulado. Se escondió brevemente tras su copa antes de responder. 

—No lo sé, a mí me gustabas pero Pansy estaba con esa estupidez acerca de ser la princesa de slytherin —puso los ojos en blanco.  
Ginny se incorporó en su asiento, mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Te gusto desde Hogwarts?

La rubia se fijó en que no había vanidad en su tono de voz, sólo sorpresa. Asintió suavemente, sintiendo cómo le cosquilleaba el cuerpo por la confesión.

—Pensé que había quedado claro desde la primera noche que conversamos —enarcó una de sus cejas, sonriendo de lado. 

—¡Cierto! Parecías enamorada hablando de mí, es cierto —se rió cuando Daphne le tiró un maní que rebotó en su mejilla. 

—¿Te vas a burlar, Ginevra? 

—Planeo hacer cosas mucho más interesantes con mi boca.

La rubia sintió cómo sus pezones tiraban hacia delante, endureciendose. Mordió su labio inferior y Ginny la devoró con la mirada. El tiempo se electrificó a su alrededor. Podía sentir la magia de la pelirroja acariciarla, llegando en oleadas de deseo que erizaban su piel. Cruzó las piernas, apretandolas entre sí para calmar el ardor que sentía en su clítoris. La pelirroja no perdió de vista sus movimientos, parecía una felina midiendo a su presa. Recorrió con los ojos el vestido que se le subió y reveló tanta piel que estaba segura que llegaba a vislumbrar su ropa interior roja. 

—Estoy deseosa de comprobarlo, señorita Weasley —al fin encontró su voz, aunque sonó más ronca de lo que solía ser. 

Ginny cerró sus ojos por un segundo, sintiendo el deseo en la voz de la rubia colmarla. Estaba abrumada por los estímulos que le llegaban de su magia alborotada. Se terminó su cerveza perdida en aquel azul que ardía. 

—Enseguida vuelvo —desconcertó a su compañera, perdiéndose de camino al baño.

Daphne observó la silla vacía que antes ocupaba la pelirroja. Suspiró audiblemente, tratando de relajar sus hombros con suaves movimientos circulares. Intentó apagar el fuego bebiendo su copa de vino, fijándose que la mayoría de las mesas se habían vaciado, sólo quedaban algunas parejas en mesas separadas entre sí. El clima era cálido, quizás por eso no se habían percatado del paso del tiempo. O quizás, y lo más probable, la habían pasado tan bien compartiendo detalles íntimos de sus vidas, que se habían olvidado de la hora. Aún siendo lunes. 

Un beso en su cuello la tomó por sorpresa, jadeando sin poder evitarlo y mirando a su alrededor. Notó la mirada de las otras personas, que al no ver nada extraño, volvieron a sus conversaciones rápidamente. Daphne frunció su ceño, pensando si acaso lo había imaginado. Pero el tacto de una mano deslizándose por su brazo la sobresaltó nuevamente. No podía ser. ¿O si?

—¿Señorita Weasley? —susurró.

Nadie le respondió y no había nadie a su alrededor. Respiro lentamente, estaba tan caliente que imaginaba cosas. ¿O no?. Unas manos subieron por su cintura hasta rodear sus pechos, por encima del vestido. Gimió de nuevo, imperceptiblemente. En nombre de Morgana, ¿qué estaba haciendo esta criatura?

—Mione me enseñó a extender la duración del hechizo desilusionador y tenía ganas de probarlo —escuchó en su oído. 

Se estremeció. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la sangre se le disparó dentro de sus venas. Su centro volvió a arder mientras la boca de Ginny capturaba el lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupaba y con sus dedos torturaba sus pezones. 

Cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de tirar de la pelirroja y besarla apasionadamente. La cálida lengua ahora recorría su nuca descubierta por el moño alto que se había hecho. Su piel se erizó. Le apretaron los pezones con fuerza y los soltaron. Dejó de sentirla por un segundo para cambiar la atención hacia sus piernas. Una fuerza las descruzaba y abría. Alzó sus cejas, sorprendida. Barrió el lugar con los ojos, asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.   
No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Y si las descubrían? ¿Si aparecían reporteros y capturaban a una Ginevra Weasley arrodillada entre sus piernas, debajo de la mesa? La perturbó darse cuenta que aquella idea le excitó aún más y se incorporó en el asiento, para darle mejor acceso a su amante. Con la mano temblorosa se sirvió más vino, tan perdida en sus sensaciones que olvidó que podía usar magia. Aferró la copa con fuerza y se obligó a tragar el líquido al tiempo que sentía unos dedos aventurarse debajo de su vestido. Mordió su labio otra vez. Los dedos corrieron la tela que cubría su vulva y a cambio sintió una cálida lengua recorrerla de abajo arriba. 

—Morgana. —susurró extasiada, volviendo a revisar el entorno. 

Dejó la copa en la mesa y apoyó su mano derecha donde estaba la cabeza de Ginny. No se veía, pero la sentía y deseó poder enredar sus dedos en el cabello. Se conformó con la suavidad de su vestido. La lengua trazó aquel recorrido tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Sus ojos estaban idos de placer cuando sintió cómo capturaban su clítoris en una succión y luego lo mareaban dando vueltas y estimulandolo de arriba abajo. No podía formar ningún pensamiento coherente, toda su racionalidad puesta en evitar que los gemidos salieran y alertaran al resto. Su clítoris descansó brevemente cuando la lengua la penetró. Jadeó. ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser tan hábil con su órgano? Arqueó levemente su espalda, sintiendo el orgasmo empezar a formarse. Iba a acabar en la boca de Ginny, era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Su cuerpo recibía la magia excitada y burbujeante que escapaba del cuerpo de su compañera, concentrada y apasionada en su tarea de darle placer. Apretó la mano sobre su cabeza, pegandola más a su sexo. Estaba tan cerca. Había vuelto a rodear su clítoris y lo estimulaba con delicadeza de lado a lado. Deseo que Ginny pudiera respirar, pero no pensaba soltarla para descubrirlo. Su lengua y sus labios seguían torturando su clítoris, cada vez más hinchado y duro, podía sentirlo. Se estremeció. Quería refregar su vulva contra la cara de la pelirroja, sentirla adentro. Arañar su cuerpo. Besarla. Deseaba, no, necesitaba tanto besarla. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas, se sentía en la cima más alta de su placer y veía que tan hondo iba a caer. Con su mano libre se aferró a la silla, su cuello rígido, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Una, dos, tres caricias más de aquella lengua en su centro nervioso y cayó. Se rindió al placer y sintió cómo caía en picado, se hundía, salía, volvía a caer. Sintió olas de placer que la arrastraban y la mareaban y salían de su cuerpo e iban directas a la boca de Ginny que no paraba de chuparla. Jadeó. Abrió su boca como si acabara de salir del agua y necesitara llenar de aire sus pulmones. Su cuerpo relajado amenazaba con dejar de sostenerla en la silla. La lengua de su compañera ahora lamía los restos de su orgasmo, mientras ella intentaba recuperarse. Acalorada, debilitada, extasiada de placer. Una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo. Su cuello y rostro estaban sonrojados, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.   
No supo en qué momento dejó de sentirla, perdida en la marea de emociones que la invadían. 

—Tus feromonas me están enloqueciendo, vamos a casa —la tensión en su voz podía palparse. 

Cuando se giró, esta vez si descubrió a la pelirroja. Quería asesinarla por haberle hecho eso en público. Pero se sentía tan bien… Apoyó su frente en la cintura de Ginny, que parada a su lado, le acarició la cabeza, dándole unos segundos. Sus uñas rasguñaban la nuca de Daphne, se estaba volviendo loca de deseo, la magia de la rubia jugueteaba con la suya, sus núcleos se tanteaban y se sentía tan sensible. Tan dispuesta, tan mojada. Un gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tiró suavemente la cabeza de Daphne hacia atrás y se perdió en sus ojos azules, dilatados. Le pareció extraño que siendo un color frío, se sintieran tan cálidos. Puro fuego. La consumían. Pasó su pulgar por los labios pintados de negro, se veía tan expuesta, tan distinta a la mujer de negocios que solía ser. Acercó su boca y se entregaron en un beso necesitado, hambriento. Daphne sintió su propio sabor en la otra lengua y ahogó un gemido en el beso. Se separaron sólo cuando necesitaron llenar de aire sus pulmones. 

—Vamos o te juro que follamos acá y les damos el espectáculo de sus vidas —ordenó Ginevra, con su mandíbula tensionada. 

A Daphne no hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. Si así había cumplido su promesa anterior, no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a suceder si la desafiaba.


	11. Más allá del límite

La aparición las dejó en su living que iluminado de manera tenue creaba una cálida atmósfera. Volver a casa les aportaba un nivel de intimidad que por un instante las sofocó y no supieron gestionar.

—¿Algo para tomar? —su voz sonó rota, todavía recuperando su respiración del orgasmo anterior.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada intensa, ver a la usualmente controlada bruja tan afectada por sus atenciones le incentivaba las ganas de darle placer. Su sonrisa volvía a ser depredadora, despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Daphne, que se mordió el labio inferior con deseo mal disimulado.

Dio pasos lentos hasta acorralarla contra la biblioteca sobre la cual se habían besado la primera vez.

—Todo lo que deseo tomar está delante mío —susurró con la voz ronca, eliminando la distancia y juntando sus bocas.

Un gemido escapó en medio del beso aunque ninguna pudo identificar de quién era, distraídas por el cúmulo de sensaciones que recibían sus cuerpos sensibles. Ginny deslizó sus manos desde la cintura hasta la espalda de Daphne, mientras ésta la tomaba por los hombros y rasguñaba la piel para terminar en su nuca y con sus dedos enredados en la cabellera colorada, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Ginny lamió, chupó, mordió y succionó el camino entre la boca de Daphne y su cuello. La rubia gimió alentandola cuando sintió cómo sus dientes se cerraban con más fuerza en su piel, para ser reemplazados por la lengua y luego una suave succión, concentrando la sangre palpitante bajo su boca.

—Vamos al cuarto —exigió Ginny.

Una de sus piernas se deslizó y presionó contra el centro de Daphne, sintiendo cómo ésta empezaba un suave vaivén sobre ella, queriendo calmar la excitación.

—Aah, ¿A cuál? —jadeó

—¿En serio, Greengrass? —se separó para observarla, con una sonrisa tensa—. Me da igual, sólo quiero una cama debajo nuestro.

—Cu...CCuánta desesperación, señorita Weasley —sonrió, deslizando un dedo por el cuello de la camisa de Ginny.

—¿Tenés ganas de jugar, rubia? —se lamió los labios ante la idea.

—Tu cuarto.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Ginny a la cabeza, se frenó de golpe ante su puerta, haciendo que Daphne se chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa señorita Weasley, perdió el sentido visual? —bromeó.

—¿Por qué mi cuarto y no el tuyo? —se dio vuelta para cuestionarla, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio Weasley? Cuando te pregunté dos minutos atrás sólo querías una cama —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—La sigo queriendo, pero no me respondiste. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto?

—Está bien, vayamos a mi cuarto —hizo el intento de tomar su mano pero Ginny la esquivo.

—¡No quiero ir a tu cuarto! Sólo me pregunto por qué elegiste el mío.

—Ginevra, realmente, ¿no podemos continuar con lo que teníamos entre manos?

—No soy yo la que lo está retrasando.

—¡Evidentemente sos vos! —dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo—. No sé, dije tu cuarto sin pensar. Supongo que soy bastante reservada con mis espacios íntimos —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, gracias por la explicación —tomó la cara de la rubia con sus dos manos y dejó un suave beso sobre su boca.

Tirando de la mano de Daphne, abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Todo este interrogatorio para terminar acá? —se quejó.

—Shh. Ahora sí, ¿por dónde íbamos? —le sonrió y de un tirón, acercó sus cuerpos nuevamente, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso lento.

Sus cuerpos juntos se sentían bien pensó Daphne a través de la nube de deseo que era su mente. Cayeron a la cama y pronto sólo estaban en ropa interior.

—El rojo te queda tan caliente —susurró Ginny, tomándose un momento para observar el cuerpo pálido de la rubia y su ropa de encaje, contrastando.

Un gemido y unas caderas hacia arriba fueron toda la respuesta que pudo dar Daphne, con su espalda sobre el colchón. Odiaba sentirse tan necesitada.

La pelirroja se acomodó entre sus piernas, arrodillada. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo recostado, estremeciendo a la bruja mayor. Cuando llegó a su pelvis, apretó uno de sus dedos sobre la vulva cubierta de tela y sonrió al escuchar otro gemido ahogado. Daphne se movió deseando más contacto, pero Ginny alejó su mano de manera juguetona. Agarró las tiras y deslizó por sus piernas la ropa, revelando el centro palpitante y mojado.

—Oh, por Morgana, Daph.

Acercó dos de sus dedos y los apoyó en la entrada húmeda, para deslizarlos hacia arriba hasta rodear el clítoris hinchado. Repitió esa acción más veces de las que Daphne pudo contar, enloqueciendola de placer.

—Adentro, te necesito adentro —exigió, sus caderas una vez más volando hacia arriba por contacto.

Ginny sintió que la necesidad de la bruja electrizaba su magia como un rayo que bajaba por su columna vertebral y viajaba hasta su clítoris. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando gateó por encima del cuerpo de la rubia y al tiempo que agarró un pezón con sus dientes por encima de la tela, hundió dos dedos dentro suyo.

—Ahhg, sii-sii, más fuerte —gimió la rubia, llevando sus dos manos crispadas a la cabeza de Ginny, arañándola.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada sin dejar de penetrar a la bruja bajo suyo ni soltar el pezón. La visión la dejó sin palabras, le pareció que nunca antes había visto tan hermosa a Daphne, y eso que era única para expresar su belleza. Sus ojos coincidieron pocos segundos antes de que a la rubia se le pusieran blancos de placer. Su boca se abría para gemir y luego sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo un cuello que empezaba a tener una leve capa de sudor.

Ginny tiró su mano hacia la espalda de la chica y desabrochó el corpiño, para sacarlo de un tirón. Volvió adelante y tomó uno de los pechos ahuecando su mano, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Gimieron al unísono, pellizcó su pezón y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos mientras su boca se ocupaba del otro.

—Tocate —le ordenó, soltando por un segundo su piel.

Daphne la agarró de las mejillas y la llevó contra su boca para darle un beso hambriento, mientras movía su pelvis contra ella, sintiendo como sus dedos la llenaban.

—Morgana, valió la pena la espera —habló extasiada, viendo una sonrisa burlona de Ginny.

Pasó una de sus manos por el medio de los cuerpos hasta tocar su clítoris. Gimió. Lo sentía hinchado y palpitante entre sus dedos.

—Mirame, rubia —susurró Ginny, tirando de su labio inferior.

Sus miradas conectaron, pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Daphne apuró el movimiento con sus dedos, no es que estuviera tan lejos del orgasmo tampoco. Lo sentía crecer a cada embestida que hacia la pelirroja, aunque ahora había bajado la velocidad y flexionaba sus dedos, acariciando la pared rugosa. Puso los ojos en blancos. Ginny le mordió el cuello y lo chupó fuerte, sus dedos entrando y saliendo. Su clítoris estimulado, con caricias de lado a lado, cada vez más rápido.

—Damelo, Daph —gimió en su oído, entrando un poco más—, venite para mí.

Y la rubia se dejó ir, por segunda vez en la noche, sobre la pelirroja. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los dedos de Ginny entrar y salir, llenarla, su propio clítoris estimulado por sus dedos con las últimas fuerzas.

La pelirroja dejó de mover sus dedos cuando notó que la ola pasaba. Salió de adentro suyo y subió para acostarse al lado suyo, mientras Daphne volvía en sí. La abrazó y sintió la cabeza rubia buscar un hueco en su hombro, cayendo agotada.

—Morgana… —exhaló—, superaste mis expectativas —añadió divertida, dejando un beso en el cuello de Ginny.

La risa de la bruja menor llenó la habitación, que agarró el mentón de la otra y levantó su rostro para dejar suaves besos en sus labios.

—Sos deliciosa, rubia. ¿Cómo estás?

—En el paraíso —respondió, estirando su cuerpo para sentir la relajación que tenían sus músculos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan distendida.

Ginny volvió a reírse y le pasó una botella de agua que siempre tenía al lado de la cama.

—¿Te gusta el sexo con magia? —preguntó la rubia, sentándose para tomar agua.

Las cejas pelirrojas se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Nunca lo probé, ¿vos sí?

—¿Te gustaría probarlo? ¿Hay algo en especifico que no te guste en la cama?

—Suena interesante, sí —la miró divertida—, ahora mismo no se me ocurre, ¿quizás después podemos tener una charla más extensa sobre eso?

—Me parece bien, señorita Weasley —respondió, viendo cómo la otra rodaba los ojos.

Daphne se levantó de la cama y con un movimiento de muñeca, Ginny sintió que sus extremidades eran jaladas y atadas con cuerdas a cada esquina de la cama.

—¿Te parece divertido jugar conmigo en medio de un restaurante, Ginevra? —su voz era firme, su expresión oscura.

—Mmm, sí, bastante divertido de hecho —respondió mientras abría y cerraba los puños para acomodar mejor la cuerda en sus muñecas.

—No hables si no te autorizo.

—Me preguntaste —sonrió divertida.

Daphne volvió a hacer un movimiento de mano y sonrió cuando la pelirroja abrió grande sus ojos e intentó en vano cerrar sus piernas.

—Pronto te vas a dar cuenta de que no tenés que ser tan rebelde, querida —la observaba sin dejar de caminar lentamente alrededor de la cama.

Ginny gimió pero no le respondió. Intentó enviarle una mirada desafiante a través del deseo que la recorría. Desconocía el hechizo que la rubia le había enviado pero sentía como si alguien estuviera acariciando sus pezones muy lentamente.

—Mejor, mucho mejor. También verás que cuando te portas bien, recibís una recompensa —y con otro movimiento de muñeca, su clítoris empezó a ser estimulado con magia.

Era apenas una caricia suave, como la yema de un dedo que se desliza de arriba abajo. Quería cerrar las piernas, apretarlas para calmar el deseo. Sentía su humedad crecer, su cuerpo arder bajo los ojos azules que no la perdían de vista.

La rubia se subió a la cama, quedando entre las piernas abiertas de Ginny.

—Estás tan mojada…

La pelirroja jadeó, la tortura en sus pezones ahora mayor, se estiraban, los pellizcaban. Sus gemidos empezaron a ser constantes, apenas podía mantener la mirada centrada, mareada de placer. Luchó con fuerza para sacarse las cuerdas y sólo logró que la mantuvieran más anclada.

Daphne la miró enarcando una ceja y con un movimiento de muñeca sintió su cabeza siendo tirada hacia atrás, como si alguien le estuviera tirando del pelo. Su excitación se disparó, movió su pelvis erráticamente tratando inútilmente de sentir más presión en su clítoris.

—Por favor —gimió.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Weasley?

Daphne se deslizó más cerca del sexo de Ginny y pasó su lengua por la entrada, llenandose de sus jugos. La pelirroja gimió y se retorció. La rubia la agarró de las caderas para mantenerla quieta contra el colchón. Jadearon. La magia en su clítoris fue reemplazada por la succión de la boca de Daphne. Ginny no creyó aguantar mucho más. Se sentía en una vorágine de deseo, de placer, de tortura. La punta de la lengua se movió envolviendo el núcleo hinchado. Después fue de lado a lado y de arriba abajo hasta descubrir cómo le gustaba más a Ginny. Otro movimiento de muñeca y la pelirroja empezó a sentirse penetrada.

No pudo aguantarlo mucho más, con los ojos idos de placer, la presión en sus pezones, la boca de Daphne, el entrar y salir mágico que la llenaba. La llevó al límite. La ola creció y la arrasó. Se dejó caer mientras gritaba y sentía cómo las cuerdas se liberaban. Sus manos fueron a la cabeza rubia y la apretaron contra ella. Pero Daphne no frenó ni paró la magia y otro orgasmo le siguió al primero, mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso.

Cuando terminó de lamer hasta la última gota, la rubia gateó por su cuerpo, dejando besos y caricias por toda la extensión de su piel.

—Qué bonita que sos —le susurró antes de besarla.

Ginny todavía no encontraba su voz, aún mareada de placer. Tan sólo se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente de la otra, sintiendo sus caricias.

***

Se despertó con el aroma a café y tostadas demasiado cerca. ¿Se había quedado dormida en el living? ¿Cómo llegó a su cama?. Entreabrió los ojos, saliendo del letargo del sueño y visualizó a Daphne, con una bata transparente negra y sin nada debajo. Un rayo de energía atravesó su columna vertebral al ver esa imagen tan indecente que la despertó de golpe. Los recuerdos volviendo a ella la hicieron cerrar sus piernas con fuerza y gemir de placer.

—Parece que tenemos un buen despertar hoy —la voz de la rubia era ligeramente ronca.

—Mmm —confirmó, mientras estiraba su cuerpo y se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Así que sos del tipo que hace el desayuno al otro día? —sonrió ante la bandeja que dejaba Daphne sobre sus piernas.

La bruja mayor ladeó la cabeza, reflexiva.

—Parece que eso soy con vos, sí —sonrió finalmente, subiendo a la cama y besando su boca.

—¡No todavía! No me lavé los dientes —se alarmó.

La rubia rió y con un movimiento de muñeca, Ginny sintió su boca renovada.

—Oh my… ¿Cómo no aprendí ese hechizo antes? De hecho, ¿cómo no aprendí ninguno de los hechizos de anoche? —la miró con ojos pícaros, mientras agarraba su café y lo probaba—. Esto está delicioso, ¡cuánto placer!

La rubia sonrió y tomó su propio café y una tostada.

—De todas maneras no reemplaza el lavado de dientes regular —hizo una pausa para morder, comer y tragar—, pero es útil. Y los hechizos de anoche… Tengo más para probar —movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Qué hot tu rol dominante —mordió su tostada sin sacar sus ojos de Daphne.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el control —se encogió de hombros con elegancia—, y vos sos particularmente rebelde.

—Muero por ver cómo me domás —le susurró en el oído y mordió su lóbulo.

—Querida, ya te domé —atrapó sus labios, en un beso demasiado pasional para ser tan temprano—. ¿Tenés entrenamiento, no?

Ginny asintió, todavía perdida en las sensaciones del beso.

—¿Nos vemos más tarde? —preguntó.

—Es un hecho.

***

Ginny bajó las escaleras saltando, lista para su primer día de entrenamiento. ¡Se sentía tan feliz! La noche con Daphne había sido increíble y tan sólo era el inicio de su intimidad sexual, no se imaginaba cómo podía seguir creciendo eso. Era alentador. Y por si fuera poco, ahora entrenaría con el equipo que había soñado durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. Todo era demasiado perfecto, ¿se debería preocupar?.

—Buen día, bebé —una voz conocida la alertó, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio en el último escalón.

—Morgana, Mione, me vas a matar —sonrió recuperada, caminando hasta ella y abrazandola con fuerza—, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces acá?

—¿Te molesto? —se burló—. Sólo vine a desearte suerte —se encogió de hombros, mientras ordenaba un mechón pelirrojo rebelde atrás de la oreja de Ginny.

La bruja menor se mordió el labio y sintió los ojos de su amiga perderse en esa acción.

—¿Acaso tengo la mejor amiga del planeta? —la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como le correspondía, tomándola por la cintura.

—Probablemente, sí —sus manos se metieron bajo la camiseta, acariciando la piel pecosa.

—¿Ya te dije que te estás juntando mucho con Parkinson no? —se alejó apenas para mirarla.

—Una o dos veces si no recuerdo mal —se burló.

—¿Nos vemos a la noche? No quiero llegar tarde.

—Obvio bebé, no quiero retenerte.

Hermione sonrió y se movió para la derecha, con tanta mala suerte que Ginny realizó el mismo movimiento y sus labios se juntaron. Al estar tan cerca, apenas tuvieron tiempo para evitarlo cuando sus bocas ya estaban pegadas. Sorprendida, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y notó como su amiga apretaba un poco más su cuerpo, aprovechando el momento de confusión, antes de separarse. ¿O lo había imaginado?

Se alejaron despacio y se miraron serias hasta romper en carcajadas.

—Todavía no soy famosa y ya las chicas mueren por mí —quebró la tensión Ginny, dándole un suave empujón a una Mione que la miraba con expresión de inocencia.

—¡Por favor! Lo que hay que escuchar, adios Ginevra —le sacó la lengua y la empujó para que se fuera.

Ginny sonrió divertida y se fue negando con su cabeza. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?


	12. Verdad o consecuencia

Ginny se sentó en el pastó y permitió que su espalda cayera hacia atrás. Estaba agotada. El primer entrenamiento con Las Arpías había llevado su resistencia al límite y la adrenalina al máximo. No tenía absolutamente ninguna duda de que esto era lo que más disfrutaba hacer en el universo. Salvo comer, quizás eso competía en el primer puesto. 

—¡Me siento tan bien y tan destruída al mismo tiempo! —Vittoria se sentó al lado suyo, con una botella de agua que le pasó luego de hidratarse.

—Yo directamente perdí la capacidad de pensar —respondió mientras se incorporaba sobre sus antebrazos para tomar agua—. ¿Y Helena?

—Creo que está hablando con Jones. ¿Hacemos un buen equipo, no? —sonó reflexiva.

—Sí, quiero decir, las otras jugadoras también son increíbles pero hay química acá. Fue una buena selección. 

La voz de la entrenadora sonó fuerte en el campo y todas se agruparon para la charla post entrenamiento. Las felicitó, marcó las mejoras que quería ver y las alentó a conocerse un poco más entre ellas e incluir a las nuevas. 

—Ahora atendamos un poco a nuestro público si les parece —cerró su monólogo.

Ginny sonrió contagiada por la camaradería que había entre las jugadoras. Todas se llevaban bien y se la pasaban bromeando, le recordaba un poco al ambiente que había en su casa. Se levantó, tomando un camino distinto al de la mayoría que se acercaba a la entrada del campo donde una veintena de jóvenes les esperaban. 

—¿A dónde vas, Weasley? —la llamó Jones, que se había quedado rezagada guardando las pelotas. 

—Mm, a los vestuarios —contestó como si fuera obvio.

Jones terminó de ordenar todo y se acercó a ella trotando.

—¿Vas a dejar a tus fans ahí? Algunas personas vienen desde lejos para vernos entrenar.

Ginny sonrió pero se encogió de hombros.

—Dudo que vengan a verme a mí.

—¡Oh por Morgana, Weasley! ¿No me dijiste que fuiste una niña fan de Las Arpías? Deberías saber que están al tanto de los nuevos fichajes y aman hacerlas sentir como en casa. Ven —apoyó su mano en el hombro pecoso y la guió por el campo. 

—¡Es Jones! ¡Ginny! ¡Es tan roja! 

Los gritos la ensordecieron por un momento y varios disparos blancos la cegaron. Como iba con la máxima estrella de Las Arpías, el resto de las jugadoras se abrieron para dejarles pasar y acercarse a las personas que estaban ansiosas esperandolas. 

No pudo compararlo con nada que hubiera vivido antes. Los rostros de esas personas, desconocidas para ella, se transformaban con sólo verla, escucharla, recibir un autógrafo o una foto. ¡De ella, que no era nadie! Halagaron sus jugadas, su cabello, hasta escuchó alguna que otra propuesta de noviazgo. 

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía con el autoestima por el cielo. 

—Ey, este viernes voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa para festejar que quedé en el equipo, ¿quieren venir? —habló distraída mientras se ponía la ropa interior. 

—¡Iba a decir lo mismo! Supongo que podés hacer tu fiesta primero y la siguiente semana la hago yo —respondió Vittoria secándose el pelo rubio y largo. 

—¿Tenemos que llevar algo? —consultó Helena.

—Nah, con el adelanto ya soy casi millonaria, yo invito. Por cierto, pueden venir con alguien si quieren. 

Extendió la invitación al resto del equipo y después de coordinar algunos detalles, salió con el bolso al hombro. 

***

—Así que… ¿Ginny y vos? —dejó caer la pregunta como si no fuera gran cosa.

La risa de Daphne llenó sus oídos. Estaba impresionada por la elegancia en todos sus actos, incluso reír, así, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello donde descubrió tres lunares pequeñitos que le hacían pensar en una constelación. 

—Así que Ginny y yo, si. ¿Vamos a tener una conversación de esas?

Ahora le tocó reír a Hermione, divertida por el tono pícaro que y mordaz que tenía la otra bruja. 

—Bueno, ya sabés, me toca amenazarte y hacerte jurar que no la vas a lastimar —respondió en broma. 

—Me haces quedar como una amiga pésima, no hice eso con vos y Pansy —reflexionó.

—Podemos saltearlo y darnos por enteradas ambas de la amenaza, ¿qué te parece?

—Tenemos un trato, Granger. ¿Así que vos y Pansy? —devolvió.

La aludida soltó una risita nerviosa al ver el juego vuelto en su contra. Llevó sus piernas abajo de su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor en el sillón. 

—Contra todo pronóstico. Me sorprende como un pequeño detalle puede desencadenar tantas cosas. 

—Si de todas las personas en Hogwarts, no la hubieras elegido a ella, probablemente no te habrías acercado de esa manera, yo no te hubiera descubierto y Ginny no estaría libre y feliz, ¿no? —continuó su línea de pensamiento.

Hermione le envió una mirada sorprendida, luego relajando sus rasgos y sonriendo. 

—Sí, eso mismo. ¿Vos también lo habías reflexionado?

—Ahá. Siempre soy muy consciente de las decisiones que tomo. La vida se basa en eso, y me obsesiona la idea de una decisión que pueda cambiar la historia. No quiero ponerme sentimental, no es mi estilo, pero —hizo una pausa, perdiendo la mirada en el ventanal de su living—, mi vida empezó a tener más sentido que sólo ser alguien en el mundo laboral. 

Hermione observó el brillo en sus ojos azules, tan transparentes que parecía ver el océano entero en ellos. 

—Yo apenas estoy descubriendo qué quiero en mi vida. ¿Conoces esa sensación de que estuviste viviendo una vida que no era tuya?

—Para ser honesta, ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginarme lo que vivieron tanto Ginny como vos. Soy sólo una bruja sangre pura, blanca y privilegiada. 

—Reconocerlo ya es algo —se encogió de hombros—. Todo por lo que luchamos… En retrospectiva no parece tener mucho sentido. Y Bellatrix no está haciendo un mal trabajo, aunque odie admitirlo. 

Daphne negó con su cabeza.

—Si no hubieran luchado tanto, probablemente Voldemort estaría vivo. Ese sí sería un mundo en el que no querría vivir. Bellatrix de alguna manera, no sé. A veces siento que fue una estrategia suya estar tan cerca suyo, ganarse un nombre, el respeto. 

—Como si hubiera podido ver a través de los acontecimientos, ¿decís?

—Exacto. Y no es tan raro, de hecho. Nos crían para eso, ¿sabés? Para liderar. 

—Sí, tiene sentido supongo. Reconozco eso en vos. ¿Cuál es tu meta? —preguntó interesada.

Daphne pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos.

—Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte Granger —bromeó—, ¿acaso querés sacarme todos mis secretos?

Hermione sonrió divertida al reconocer el límite de la bruja. 

—¿Es un buen comienzo no?

—¿Cuál es un buen comienzo? —las sorprendió la voz de Ginny.

La pelirroja se acercó al sillón donde estaban las brujas y se dejó caer en medio, acomodándose para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Daphne y las piernas en el de Hermione. 

—¡Bueno, llegó la reina! —bromeó su amiga. 

—Gracias Mione, pero que no te escuche Parkinson que no quiero problemas de coronas.

—¿Sos medio boba vos, no? 

—¿Yo? ¿Qué culpa tengo de que Parkinson crea que está a mi nivel? 

—¡Ginevra! —dijeron al unísono las brujas, mirándose entre sí divertidas. 

—No estoy del todo segura de que me guste esta combinación —acotó la menor señalando el espacio entre ambas chicas.

—No tengo dudas de que te encanta, querida —respondió Daphne, con tono pícaro—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Ginny les relató toda su experiencia de manera apasionada. Las brujas la escuchaban atentas y alentaban o sonreían, dejando caricias distraídas en su cuerpo. 

Cuando terminó decidieron preparar algo para comer e invitar a Pansy.

—¿Ahora sí está a tu nivel? —se burló Hermione, mientras cortaba un tomate. 

—Mirá, no me atrevería a tanto, pero si tengo que pasar la noche sola con ustedes dos complotadas contra mí… 

—¿Qué pasa Weasley, te cuesta admitir que me extrañas? —Pansy ingresó en la cocina como si fuera una pasarela.

—Ya quisieras, Parkinson. ¿Acaso tu ropero tiene otra cosa que no sean camisas y sacos? —cuestionó observando el típico atuendo de la pelinegra. 

—Yo me pregunto justamente lo contrario, todavía no te vi con otra cosa que no sea un buzo —se encogió de hombros, mientras le robaba un tomate a Hermione y huía del manotazo—, así es la vida, Weasley, algunas tenemos mejor gusto que otras. 

Ginny la miró con una ceja arqueada, divertida.

—Para ser precisas, yo diría que tenemos exactamente el mismo gusto. 

La risa alegre de Pansy llenó la cocina. 

—No lo puedo negar —respondió cuando se calmó. 

Hermione y Daphne pusieron los ojos en blanco en sincronía. 

—Son como niñas, no sé cómo las aguantamos —le habló a la morena, mientras ponía unos tallarines en el agua hervida. 

—Porque se aburrirían sin nosotras —apuntó Ginny.

—Se pasarían el día entero hablando de cosas aburridas. 

—No pienso ofenderme por eso, cariño, tu idea de divertido es ir a un salón de belleza —le sacó la lengua Hermione. 

—Virgo, no lo entenderías —se burló Pansy.

—Pongan la mesa ya que no están haciendo nada productivo —ordenó Daphne. 

Sorprendentemente, las brujas le hicieron caso sin rechistar y cuando terminaron se quedaron sentadas a esperar que lleguen las otras.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo juntas algún día.

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley, querés ser mi amiga? —la burla filtrándose en su voz.

—No seas idiota —le tiró un pedacito de pan que impactó en su mejilla, provocandole una risa tonta.

—¿Y a dónde iríamos? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés. 

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—, ¿a comprar ropa? 

Pansy sonrió observando sus uñas.

—Puedo manejar eso, a ver si consigo que tengas al menos una camisa en tu guardarropas. 

—Bueh, tampoco te hagas tantas ilusiones. ¿Por qué querría una camisa? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado, confundida.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada extravagante, ¡una camisa es básico! Aparte ahora sos una figura pública, ¿no? —cuestionó.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver? No voy a cambiar mi forma de vestir.

—Sos una exagerada, Weasley, una camisa no te va a matar, seguro te quedaría bien. 

Ginny la miró con una sonrisa burlona, parecida a las que daba la otra chica.

—¿Qué pasa, te gusto? ¿Es uno de esos fetiches raros, verme en camisa?

Pansy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, si seguía así se iba a terminar mareando.

—Aunque te parezca increíble, no todas gustan de vos ¿sabías?

La pelirroja abrió su boca, fingiendo una cara de sorpresa.

—No, la verdad no tenía ni idea. ¿Está verificada esta información?

—Sos una idiota, ¿por qué te aguanto? 

—Bueno, podés ir a tener charlas más estimulantes a la cocina si querés. 

—Nadie va a ir a la cocina, ya está la comida —aparecieron las otras dos brujas, Daphne llevando la fuente con las pastas. 

Comieron en relativa paz y mantuvieron una charla amena, pasando por distintos temas. Cuando terminaron y luego de juntar todo, se fueron a los sillones a tomar una copa.

—Juguemos a algo —propuso Ginny. 

—Bebé, honestamente, tus juegos me dan miedo —le envió una mirada Hermione. 

La pelirroja levantó sus brazos y mostró sus palmas en señal de inocencia.

—Mione, por favor, soy sólo una chica inocente queriendo divertirse. 

—Ese es justamente el punto. Tu idea de diversión —enarcó una de sus cejas, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia.

—¡Pansy! No ayudas —cruzó sus brazos.

—No sabía que tenía que ayudar en algo —se encogió de hombros.

—No puede ser tan terrible, ¿no? —lo meditó la rubia. 

—No se diga más, yo empiezo —se emocionó Ginny. 

—¿Por qué vos? —se quejo Pansy.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, empezá vos pero más te vale que sea algo bueno —amenazó.

Pansy se tomó unos momentos para pensar, aprovechando a dar un trago a su vino. 

—Okey, lo tengo. Daphne —la aludida abrió sus ojos, sorprendida—, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

—No puedo creer esta traición —se quejó y reflexionó—, mmm, verdad.

Pansy sonrió como si fuera el gato de cheshire.

—¿Quién fue tu amor platónico de Hogwarts, que observabas desde la distancia y nunca te decidías a acercarte?

Todas las miradas fueron hacia la rubia, que estaba segura de tener la cara incendiada en rojo. 

—¿Para qué tener enemigos si te tengo a vos, eh? —se burló, tratando de desprenderse de la vergüenza—. Supongo que la respuesta es… Ginny. 

El resto rió y ella se llevó rápidamente la copa a los labios para bajar la sensación de exposición. Observó por arriba del vidrio como Ginny le guiñaba un ojo, divertida. 

—Okey, me toca. Hermione, ¿verdad o consecuencia? —se recuperó.

—¡Por qué yo! —le dedicó una mirada indecisa antes de decir: — Verdad.

—¿Tuviste algún encuentro sexual en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

Las risas volvieron a estallar ante la pregunta. No hizo falta ni que responda porque sus mejillas sonrojadas daban cuenta de qué iba a decir.

—Un par de veces, sí… ¡No pude evitarlo! Quería tener esa anécdota —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo no me lo contaste? —se quejó Ginny, un poco sorprendida. 

—Lo siento bebé. Ginny, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

—Consecuencia, para variar.

—Obvio que ibas a elegir consecuencia —puso los ojos en blanco—, tenés que besarle el cuello a Pansy.

Las dos brujas comprometidas abrieron sus ojos y se quejaron al unísono. Daphne las miraba divertida. 

—Buena idea, Hermione, disfrutaré el espectáculo —se jactó. 

—Ni se te ocurra, Weasley —llevó su cola más atrás en el piso donde estaba sentada.

Ginny empezó a gatear hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Parkinson, no me gusta más que a tí pero así son las reglas del juego. 

—¿Qué pasa si me opongo? —preguntó como última ocurrencia. 

—Tendrás una consecuencia que será peor —amenazó divertida Hermione. 

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó su destino. Ginny ya había llegado delante suyo y se estaba subiendo a su regazo y agarrando su cabello para tirar su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y exponer su cuello.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien —anunció. 

Ginny se sentía más divertida que excitada pero el silencio de pronto pareció estar más pesado. Pansy apoyó sus dos manos en su cadera para tener equilibrio y le envió un suave cosquilleo a su centro. Sentía la mirada atenta de las otras brujas, incluso podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de la chica bajo suyo que se resistía a cerrar sus ojos. 

—Relajate, Parkinson, lo vas a disfrutar —ronroneo.

Acarició la piel expuesta con la punta de su nariz, la piel sensible erizandose bajo su toque. Afirmó mejor el cabello con su mano y con la otra acarició la línea de la mandíbula cuando bajó su boca y empezó a dejar suaves besos. Uno, dos, tres, los necesarios hasta completar el cuello. Abrió su boca y rasguñó la piel con sus dientes, poniendo su lengua y succionando. Sentía latir Pansy y su respiración llegaba caliente contra su frente. Cuando se retiró, con un suave ¡Plop! descubrió satisfecha una mínima marca roja. 

Pansy enderezó su cabeza y sus rostros quedaron repentinamente demasiado cerca. El silencio cosquilleaba a su alrededor. Sus miradas se perdieron por un segundo en sus labios, antes de que Ginny se levantara de su regazo y volviera a su lugar. 

—¡Muy bien! Tarea realizada —tomó su copa para dar un gran sorbo—. Me toca. Daphne, ¿verdad o consecuencia?


	13. Como la tormenta

La fiesta fue la excusa perfecta para salir a comprar ropa con Pansy. Se habían encontrado después de sus respectivos trabajos, recién entraba la tarde y el clima era ameno para caminar y mirar vidrieras. Ahora que sus vidas estaban irremediablemente unidas, la jugadora estaba decidida a traspasar la barrera que siempre ponía Parkinson entre ella y el mundo.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta estar en el equipo o lo estás odiando? —contra todo pronóstico, fue Pansy quien rompió el hielo. 

Ginny esbozó la sonrisa más grande que su cara le permitía.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Lo amo completamente! Estar ahí se siente como un sueño hecho realidad y todavía no jugué ningún partido. Entrenar con Jones es —hizo una pausa, su mirada desenfocada, perdiéndose más allá—, es increíble. Su técnica, los consejos, cómo puede ver las potencialidades de cada jugadora. Siento que aprendí un montón de cosas nuevas y sólo voy cuatro días de entrenamiento.

Pansy observaba el perfil de la pelirroja ahora que parecía no darse cuenta, disimulando una sonrisa al notar la emoción de la chica en su relato.

—Madre mía, Weasley, bájale. Ya entendí el punto —se burló.

Ginny la ignoró pero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y vos?

—¿Yo qué?

Se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—No sé, ¿te gusta tu trabajo? ¿Siempre quisiste dedicarte a eso?

Pansy apartó la mirada y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

—No lo odio, es un buen trabajo, puedo crecer si hago las cosas bien.

—Okey, Parkinson, me derribaste con tu entusiasmo.

La aludida soltó una risita antes de volver a su ceño fruncido. 

—No sé qué esperas que te diga. No todas las personas tenemos un sueño respecto al trabajo. 

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Si, lo entiendo, es sólo que… No sé, nada, cosas mías.

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Las vidrieras hasta ahora dejaban mucho que desear, Ginny ya empezaba a aburrirse cuando vio a lo lejos un local de ropa de varias marcas, entre ellas, algunas deportivas que le encantaban. Su mano se aferró a la de Pansy y tiró de ella, haciendo que casi tropiece con su propio pie.

—¡Cuidado, bestia! ¡Me vas a romper la manicura!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco pero no la soltó, incluso avanzó más rápido.

—¡Ahí quiero ir! 

—Qué sorpresa, Weasley, estoy completamente impactada —se dejaba guiar de manera perezosa. 

Una vez dentro, se turnaron para ir a la sección de ropa deportiva y casual que era la favorita de Ginny y la que tenía indumentaria formal para el disfrute de Pansy. 

—Hay algo que no entiendo —soltó de pronto la pelirroja, mientras se probaba una camisa por insistencia de Pansy. 

—No me digas —se burló desde su propio vestidor, intentando con un sujetador de encaje. Realmente le quedaba de infarto, no es que ella fuera egocéntrica pero qué suerte tenía la gente de poder observarla, pensó distraída.

—¿Por qué querías hacer un trío conmigo y Daphne si estás con Hermione? —preguntó ignorando la burla y desechando la camisa, demasiado formal. Probó con un top deportivo.

—¿No te enseñaron a no suponer sobre los vínculos de las demás personas?

—¿Qué querés decir? —ladeó su cabeza. 

—¿Qué impide que estando con Hermione tenga relaciones con alguien más?

—Bueno, eso es obvio. Que estás con ella. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué te pasa Parkinson? —puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Uff, qué sobrevalorado está Gryffindor. Dame paciencia, Salazar. ¿No hablaste de esto con ella?

—No, prefería preguntartelo a vos. 

—Bueno, la razón es simplemente porque no tenemos un vínculo monogámico. 

Ginny ladeó su cabeza como si de esa manera la nueva información pudiera asentarse mejor en su cerebro. 

—¿Y por qué? 

Pansy largó un suspiro audible. 

—Por qué ¿qué? 

—¿Por qué tienen una relación así?

—Porque está enamorada de otra persona. Además de mí, quiero decir. 

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De quién? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, Weasley. 

—¿Pero vos no tenés problema con eso? Con que ella esté enamorada de otra persona, digo.

—No, la entiendo. A mi también me gustan otras personas, ya pudiste comprobarlo ese día. 

—¿Estás admitiendo que yo te gusto? —la pregunta salió por sus labios estirados en una sonrisa. 

El ruido de la cortina corriendose alertó a Ginny que vio por el espejo cómo Pansy se metía en su vestidor, volvía a cerrar y la acorralaba con sus palmas apoyadas contra el espejo. Sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo.

—Cuántas preguntas tenés hoy, ¿no, Weasley?

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío allá donde la respiración de Pansy le hacía cosquillas, justo sobre su oído. Si había algo que no podía negar era la belleza de sus rasgos afilados o el contraste entre su piel cremosa y su cabello negro, justo por encima de los hombros. 

—Soy una chica curiosa —encontró su voz aunque sonó más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La sonrisa ladeada de Pansy la sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa así a ella. De pronto se sintió más cercana de lo que había estado nunca. 

—Te queda bien esa camisa pero te abrochaste demasiados botones. Eso es muy Daphhne, a vos te quedaría mejor un look desenfadado, como vos. 

A Ginny le costó entender de qué hablaba hasta que sintió las manos de la otra chica desabotonar los primeros tres botones de su camisa. El calor del cuerpo de Pansy era abrasador y pensó que olía a tormenta. ¿Cómo alguien podía oler a tormenta? A truenos sobre un cielo nublado, a césped mojado. A misterio. 

Las uñas largas rozaron el comienzo de sus pechos y centraron a Ginny en el presente. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse en el espejo, tenían las pupilas dilatadas. 

—Date vuelta —pidió.

Ginny obedeció y se encontró demasiado cerca de la otra bruja. Recordó el beso en el cuello que le había dado a raíz del juego del otro día y tuvo que contener las ganas de perderse de nuevo en la piel suave. Su boca estaba apenas a centímetros de la suya y se sorprendió de lo carnosos que se veían sus labios. Con un labial apenas dos tonos más fuerte que su piel.   
Pansy deslizó sus manos por uno de los antebrazos y arremangó con suavidad la camisa hasta el codo. Luego siguió con el otro brazo. Cuando terminó, dio un paso atrás y observó su trabajo. 

—Mirate —habló con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

Ginny volvió a mirarse en el espejo y analizó su imagen. Se veía distinta, más seria. No como Daphne o siquiera como Pansy, pero más de lo que usualmente estaba. El verde opaco resaltaba con su cabello y los tres botones abiertos le daban un look sexy y relajado.

—Me convenciste, pero sólo esta. 

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar el vestidor e ir a buscar la ropa seleccionada al suyo. Pasaron por la caja y salieron con múltiples bolsas. 

—¡Qué increíble tener dinero! —exclamó con felicidad. 

Pansy le envió una mirada divertida, ella no podía comprender lo que sentía la bruja menor, nunca le había faltado nada. 

—Supongo que sí, ¿no? 

—¡Mirá todo esto! —levantó sus bolsas — ¿Vamos a comer algo? Ser millonaria me da hambre.

La pelinegra tuvo el impulso de remarcar que estaba lejos de ser millonaria, pero algo la detuvo. En cambio, ofreció ir a una casa de té que estaba cerca y le gustaba mucho. 

Mientras untaba una tostada, Pansy habló.

—En realidad, sí hay algo que quisiera hacer. 

Ginny le envió una mirada confundida, mordiendo su croissant.

—La pregunta sobre la profesión —le recordó—, quisiera… 

—¿Qué? —alentó. 

—Es una estupidez, nada, no importa.

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos.

—Parkinson, te hechizaré si es necesario pero prefiero tener la merienda en paz. 

La chica rodó los ojos mientras daba un delicado sorbo a su café.

—Quisiera ser medimaga —soltó.

La jugadora levantó sus cejas, sorprendida.

—Bueno, no lo esperaba pero ¿qué te detiene? No es como si no pudieras pagarlo.

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Que sea demasiado. Quiero decir, sé que soy inteligente pero esa carrera es otro nivel. Quizás para alguien como Daphne o Hermione. 

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo Parkinson? No voy a ser yo quién te suba el ego, pero creo que si te interesa de verdad, podrías hacerlo. 

—Es fácil decirlo —puso los ojos en blanco y mordió su tostada.

—¿Acaso alguien te dijo que no podías?

—Uff, toda mi adolescencia.

Ginny hizo una mueca, recordando sus propios comentarios venenosos hacia ella.

—Bueno, sí… Pero era más que nada por tu comportamiento, no es como si realmente supiéramos cómo te iba en el colegio. O como si eso significara algo, de todas maneras.

Pansy pareció meditar sus palabras. Luego agregó: 

—Es difícil cursar en el mismo año que Hermione, ¿sabés? Sólo había halagos para ella. 

Ginny sonrió con complicidad, acordándose de los comentarios similares de Harry y Ron.

—Te creo, no hay muchas Hermione Granger —hizo una pausa—, por suerte. Quiero decir, la amo, pero era tan insoportable en el colegio. 

Pansy le envió una mirada divertida.

—Para ser honesta y juro que si repetís esto te cruciaré, no era tan insoportable. Ella sólo adoraba leer, estudiar, investigar. El problema eran los profesores, siempre tan obnubilados con ella, como si no existiera ningún otro alumno. 

—Intentá ser su amiga —bufó—, me rechazaba cualquier plan divertido para quedarse en la biblioteca —se quejó.

—Creeme, Daphne era igual. Aunque nos divertíamos por los pasillos —sonrió recordando. 

—Algo me dijeron, sí —le envió una mirada pícara—. No puedo creer que me perdí de hacer eso.

—Dudo que te hayas perdido de algo vos —se burló.

—Bueno, de algunas cosas sin duda. Suena lindo lo que tienen con Daphne, como una amistad que va más allá de todo. Me hubiera gustado compartir eso. 

—¿Si? ¿Con quién? 

—Con Mio-Eeeh, ¿no sé? —se apresuró a corregir la respuesta instintiva que envió su mente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Pansy levantó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa ladeada. 

—A mi me hubiera gustado ser tan popular como vos, por típico que suene eso.

—Eras popular —señaló con el dedo—, incluso tiene su toque ser la mala. Nos tendríamos que haber enrollado, hubiera sido épico. 

—¿Te imaginas? La fantasía de todo Hogwarts —se divirtió.

—¿Y Hermione te gustaba desde entonces? —preguntó terminando su bebida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo confesaría, Weasley? 

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco

—¿En serio, Parkinson? Estamos intentando llevarnos bien ahora que tu novia es mi amiga y viceversa —explicó como si le hablara a una niña.

—Yo no estoy intentando nada, ¿qué culpa tengo de esta cercanía?

—Dale idiota, no tengo todo el día.

Pansy sonrió divertida detrás de su taza, el café ya frío.

—No era consciente de que me gustaba, pero sí —asumió.

—Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado por creencias impuestas ¿no?

—Hicimos lo que pudimos con el contexto que nos tocó —se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. En fin, debería volver a casa. 

Pagaron su merienda y se despidieron con un suave empujón de Pansy hacia Ginny. La jugadora llegó sonriente a su casa, habían pasado una buena tarde, lograron vencer algunas barreras y ahora se sentía mejor consigo misma luego de descubrir que el casi trío no era una traición a su mejor amiga. Aunque pensando en ella… Tendría que analizar algunas cosas, supuso. Por ahora lo enterraría en su mente. Dejó todas las bolsas en su cuarto y bajó hasta el estudio de Daphne donde la encontró, como siempre, detrás de su escritorio, llenando papeles. 

La observó un rato desde el quicio de la puerta. Se veía adorable con el pelo atado en un rodete descuidado, algunos mechones rubios cayendo y adornando su rostro aristocrático. Tan profesional y elegante en contraste con su estilo de chica salvaje. Todo en Daphne se veía tranquilo y controlado, le fascinaba. 

—¿Planea acosarme mucho tiempo más, señorita Weasley? —habló sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. 

Ginny sonrió y dio unos pasos dentro del estudio, acercándose hasta la bruja que ahora la miraba.

—A veces no puedo creer lo hermosa que sos —dijo, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

Daphne desarmó su gesto profesional, completamente derretida por la chica frente a ella. 

—¿Te miraste en el espejo últimamente? 

—Cada vez que lo hago me quiero follar, pero no estamos hablando de mí.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. Se levantó de su silla y acomodó a la menor entre ella y el escritorio mientras acercaba sus labios, entregándose al beso que había deseado desde que se alejó esta mañana para ir a trabajar. Vivir con la persona que estaba empezando a formar un vínculo era una experiencia intensa por donde se la mire. Y eso sin agregar que ella venía de estar muy cómoda en su soledad. 

—¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿No mataste a mi mejor amiga, no? —preguntó cuando separaron sus bocas, aún con sus cuerpos pegados. 

—¿Acaso desconfías de mí antes que de ella? —se indignó.

—¿Quién hizo que su competencia se estrellara contra el piso porque la molestó en los vestuarios? —enarcó una de sus cejas. 

—Detalles —sonrió—, ahora una no puede defenderse que ya la acusan de criminal.

—Vamos a tener que revisar tu concepto de defenderte, pequeña salvaje —besó sus labios. 

—¿Vos qué hiciste? 

—Oh, la vi a Hermione, estamos elaborando la estrategia para que ella pueda trabajar con Bellatrix. 

—Espero que no sigas cualquier idea de ella como hacían Harry y Ron, ya la que tienen entre manos es bastante delirante, dejame decirte.

—Lo sé, pero aún así creo que funcionaria. Estoy empezando a notar cosas en Bellatrix que podrían tomarse como una buena señal.

—Como sea, sólo no terminen en problemas —la atrajo para volver a besarla. 

No es que a Ginny no le interesara el plan, es sólo que los labios de Daphne se veían demasiado apetecibles y tenía ganas de volver a probar los hechizos sexuales. ¿Cómo no había una asignatura de eso en el colegio? Hogwarts estaba sobrevalorada, decidió.


	14. ¿Negocios o placer?

Ginny estaba recostada contra el sillón cuando Daphne la encontró. Le pareció extraño que no estuviera haciendo nada, la pelirroja no era conocida por quedarse tranquila reflexionando sobre la vida. 

—Hola pequeña —saludó, quitándose la capa y colgándola. 

—Ey —respondió con desgano, apenas levantando la mirada. 

—¿Cómo estás? —se sentó en la mesa baja frente a ella. 

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa?

—Me di cuenta de que Mione no va a poder venir a la fiesta, porque aún está escondida.

—¿No lo habías pensado antes? —se sorprendió.

—Supongo que no. Ya no quiero hacerlo —cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

Daphne disimuló una sonrisa y movió las piernas de la chica para que le dejara un lugar en el sillón. 

—Así que si Hermione no viene, cancelamos la fiesta ¿Mm?

—Ahá.

—¿Y si mejor buscamos una solución?

Ginny le dedicó la primera mirada interesada.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, no sé, imagino que podría usar la poción multijugos. La usó en su segundo año, no veo por qué no lo haría ahora —terminó con voz ligeramente burlona.

La jugadora saltó de su asiento.

—¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?! ¿Te dije que sos increíble? —se acercó con energías renovadas, sentándose a horcajadas de la rubia y llenando su cara de pequeños besos. 

Daphne reía cuando escucharon el ruido de la red flu activada. Hermione y Pansy salieron de la chimenea limpiándose el hollín. 

—¿Cuánto hace que no mandas a limpiar tu red flu, querida? —saludó Pansy.

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Hermione, viendo la cercana posición que mantenían las dos brujas. 

—Acá tu amiga quería cancelar la fiesta si vos no podías asistir. 

—¿Por qué no asistiría? —se extrañó, enviándole una mirada a Ginny— Pensaba usar multijugos.

La pelirroja se levantó del regazo de Daphne y caminó hasta abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Por supuesto que lo pensaste! ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes dos?

—Qué bueno que valores tanto mi presencia —se burló Pansy, esquivando a las chicas y yendo a sentarse con Daphne.

—Tenés que contarme cómo fue tu salida con Pansy —susurró en su oído Hermione, aún en el abrazo de Ginny.

—Oh, bueno, no nos matamos. Es un avance. Creo que vos tenés más cosas que contarme a mí —se alejó para mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Si? —sonrío— Deberíamos tener una pijamada o algo así. ¿Noche de pizza y películas?

—¡Todavía no tengo televisor! A este paso voy a tener que comprarla yo. 

—Te escuché, Ginevra —se metió Daphne.

—Es la idea, necesito un cuarto para la play y el televisor. ¿Cómo haremos eso?

—¿No pensas mudarte nunca? —interrumpió Pansy. 

—¿Me lo decís a mi o a Hermione? Porque hasta donde tengo entendido, ustedes siguen viviendo juntas. 

—¿Se pueden comportar? —interrumpió Daphne— Hay una habitación vacía arriba, podrías adecuarla para tus necesidades.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Daph? —preguntó con sorna Pansy.

—Es su casa también —le envió un guiño a Ginny para apaciguar los ánimos. 

—¿Cómo vienen para mañana? ¿Necesitan ayuda? —cambió radicalmente de tema Hermione. 

— Sí, pero ¿les parece si hacemos unos tragos y algo para picar? —ofreció Daphne.

—Te ayudo —secundó Hermione y se perdieron en la cocina. 

Ginny le envió una mirada curiosa a Pansy, que estaba sentada observando su manicura. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse y sentarse en la mesa frente al sillón.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? 

—¿Perdón? ¿Tengo cara de atención al público? —la miró por un segundo.

Ginny enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Parkinson, no tengo la paciencia de Hermione. Y siempre puedo hechizarte —se encogió de hombros, como si realmente estuviera meditandolo. 

—¿Desde cuándo somos amigas?

—No necesito ser tu amiga para preguntarte qué te pasa.

—Mejor —se cruzó de brazos, mirando más allá de la pelirroja.

—¿Te peleaste con Mione? —probó.

—¿Qué? No —frunció su ceño. 

—¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—¿Siempre sos tan pesada? —negó con la cabeza— Dejá, ya sé la respuesta.

—Sería mucho más fácil si me hubieras dicho qué te pasa la primera vez que te pregunté, pero bueno, slytherins, no lo entenderías. 

Pansy le dedicó una mirada fría y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Llegaban hasta ellas las voces de las otras dos chicas y los ruidos típicos de estar preparando algo. 

—Quiero mudarme —habló de mala gana—. Es decir, no me molesta vivir con mi familia pero ahora está Hermione.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si queremos vivir juntas. Sólo nosotras dos. Suena demasiado.

Ginny tamborileó dos de sus dedos en su mentón, pensando. 

—¿Por qué no se mudan separadas?

—¿Con qué dinero se mudaría Hermione? —remarcó lo obvio.

—¿Hablaste esto con ella? 

—No, estaba intentando buscar una solución en mi cabeza primero. 

—Yo quisiera vivir con Hermione —admitió Ginny. 

—Obvio que sí —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué obvio? —entrecerró sus ojos.

—No puedo explicarte todo, Weasley. Vas a tener que espabilar algún día. 

—Entonces ¿querés vivir sola? —se enfocó en el problema. 

Pansy ladeó su cabeza, pensando. 

—Creo que no, o sí, no sé. Me gustaría tener mi espacio, es muy importante mi individualidad ¿sabés?

—Si, te entiendo, yo estoy acostumbrada por vivir con una familia numerosa. Pero ahora me gusta tener un cuarto amplio y tiempo para mi misma sin que me interrumpan. 

—Yo siempre estuve sola entonces es raro compartir tanto. No me disgusta, pero sólo ella y yo siento que sería demasiado. 

—Deberías charlarlo, quizás ella tampoco desea vivir sólo con vos. De todas formas, yo pensaba decirle de vivir juntas.

—¿Y Daphne? —consultó.

—Mm, no lo sé. Quizás podríamos vivir las tres juntas. Quiero decir, incluso podríamos vivir las cuatro juntas. 

Pansy la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Estás loca?

—¿No crees que funcionaría?

—No sé, quizás. ¿Lo hablaste con Daph?

—¿Qué cosa tiene que hablar conmigo? —las chicas habían vuelto con las manos ocupadas trayendo vasos y platos.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada a Pansy para que se hiciera cargo.

—Quiere saber cuánto alcohol comprar para mañana.

—Ah, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Estábamos charlando con Hermione que ustedes podrían encargarse de la decoración. 

—Por mi está bien.

***

Ginny se sentía agotada entre el mar de gente. Aprovechó que se encontraba sola por primera vez en el día y se acomodó en una banqueta en la barra. Con una cerveza en la mano, observó distraída la gente charlando, bailando, yendo y viniendo entre la arena y el patio abierto de la casa. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, no podía negarlo. Las cuatro brujas funcionaban extrañamente bien juntas. Estaban en ese horario en que atardecía y la imagen era paralizantemente hermosa. Todas sus compañeras de Las Arpías estaban ahí, se sentía contenta por eso. Eran unas chicas relajadas y divertidas y la estaban haciendo sentir incluída, incluso Jones. Ni siquiera podía creer todavía estar en el mismo espacio que ella, la jugadora a la que admiró tantos años. 

—Hola pequeña —se acercó Daphne, que hoy llevaba un vestido azul con una grácil caída que la hacía ver como un hada. 

—Hola bonita —acarició la mano que la chica puso sobre su muslo— ¿Cómo la estás pasando? 

—Bien, ¿te conté que invité a una periodista amiga? Se me ocurrió que podría sacar algunas fotos y estoy planeando tu primer nota con ella. Trabaja en una revista de-

—Wow, wow —la miró Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos—, más despacio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando en la fiesta?

—Pero eso era obvio —le dedicó una mirada confundida—, soy tu manager ¿te acordas?

—Sí, claro, sólo que pensé que esta era una fiesta para disfrutar no para conseguir cosas. De hecho, ¿no hay demasiada gente?

—Mm, sí, hice algunas invitaciones más. Miralo como las dos situaciones sucediendo a la vez, es placer y trabajo —apretó su mano con afecto, tratando de cambiar el ceño fruncido que veía en Ginny—. Quiero que tu imagen crezca, te quiero destacar. 

—Yo no te pedí nada de eso, sólo quiero jugar —alejó su mano y dio un trago largo de cerveza.

—Está bien, tendría que haberte consultado. Te pido perdón por eso, pero creeme que sé manejar negocios. Necesitamos hacer crecer tu imagen. ¿No querés ser para otras chicas como Jones era para vos? Una referencia a seguir. Que sepan que siendo mujeres también pueden destacar. 

La pelirroja meditó lo que estaba escuchando. 

—No sé, no busco ser un ejemplo para nadie, la verdad. No creo serlo tampoco. 

—Nadie te pide que seas un ejemplo, sólo tenés que ser vos. Creeme, eso ya es un montón. 

—Okey, podemos seguir esta charla después. ¿Querés presentarme a la periodista?

Daphne asintió y desapareció por unos minutos. Cuando volvió, charlaba con una mujer de unos treinta años. Pelo rizado y mirada aguda. 

—Señorita Weasley, te presento a Verna, una de las mejores periodistas del mundo deportivo. 

—Bueno, esa presentación es un poco exagerada. Un gusto Ginevra —le dio su mano y la pelirroja la estrechó.

—Creeme, Daphne no es conocida por regalar halagos. Si lo dice, lo debes merecer.

—Lo sé, pero aún así —le guiñó un ojo—. Así que acabas de terminar tu primera semana entrenando con Las Arpías ¿verdad?

Directo al músculo pensó Ginny, sonriendo.

—Sí, una semana intensa dejame decirte. Pero estoy feliz. 

—Me imagino, según tengo entendido jugabas en el equipo del colegio pero luego estuviste un tiempo sin actividad física.

—Si, fui capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. El nivel que maneja Hogwarts es uno de los mejores a nivel estudiantil, pero fue un salto pasar a ligas mayores. Claro que estuve entrenando mucho antes de la prueba, no habría llegado a estar a la altura de otra manera. 

—Me comentaron que fuiste muy osada en tu prueba ¿consideras que esa es una palabra que describe tu modo de juego?

Ginny se rió y tomó un sorbo de cerveza antes de responder, ante los ojos divertidos pero profesionales de Verna. Daphne observaba el intercambio tomando de su copa.

—Qué pregunta complicada, tendríamos que preguntarle a Jones. 

—¿Qué me tienen que preguntar? —las sorprendió la entrenadora, que acababa de llegar a la barra para pedir un trago. 

—¡Gwen! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Verna con entusiasmo. 

—¡Ey, Verna! Hacía tiempo que no nos cruzabamos, ¿abandonaste a Las Arpías? —preguntó juguetona.

—Jamás, sabés que mi corazón está allá donde haya mujeres valientes. Me cambiaron de sección por un tiempo largo pero ya volví. De hecho, estábamos charlando con Ginevra, vamos a hacer una entrevista antes del primer partido. ¿Te interesaría participar? 

—¡Sí, claro! Estamos muy orgullosas de tener a Weasley en nuestro equipo. La dirigencia está ansiosa de ver el primer partido. 

—¿Crees que se viene una nueva etapa para Las Arpías? No les estuvo yendo particularmente bien. 

—Sin duda, aparte de Weasley que es un fichaje clave, tenemos nueva golpeadora y cazadora. Hay una química en el juego que no se veía hace tiempo. 

Ginny sentía que sus mejillas ardían. 

—Qué así sea, tengo ganas de volver a verlas brillar. ¿Después les envío lechuzas para coordinar día y horario? —consultó con las tres. 

—Por supuesto, estaré esperando —sonrió Jones. 

—Somos dos —acotó la pelirroja.

—¡Qué bueno conocerte, Ginevra! —le dio una sonrisa sincera antes de mirar a la rubia— ¿Daphne me dirías dónde está el baño?

—Te acompaño —ofreció y se perdieron entre la gente.

Gwen se giró y pidió su copa, consiguiendola al instante. 

—Lo siento por eso.

—¿Por qué? —Jones la miró confundida. 

—Esto de la entrevista, si te viste obligada o algo —explicó torpemente, moviendo su mano en el vacío.

—No, para nada, quedate tranquila —se sentó junto a ella—, estoy acostumbrada a decir verdad. Cuando voy a un evento sé que puede salir trabajo y me mentalizo desde antes. Es parte de todo esto ¿sabes?

— ¿Si? Yo creí que sólo era jugar —se encogió de hombros. 

—Bueno, debería serlo ¿no? Pero para poder jugar necesitamos que nos paguen por eso. La publicidad paga nuestros sueldos. Tu imagen a partir de ahora es pública, bienvenida —ofreció su copa para brindar.

Ginny sonrió un poco contrariada y chocó su botella, ambas tomaron de sus respectivas bebidas observando el atardecer. 

—¡Pero si es mi jugadora favorita! —llegó hasta ellas Astoria, tirando a la pelirroja en un abrazo— ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? 

—Hola Tori, bien ¿y vos? —le devolvió el abrazo— ¿Conoces a Gwenog Jones?

Astoria cambió su mirada a la entrenadora, con una sonrisa coqueta. 

—No tengo el placer —deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior—. Astoria Greengrass, un gusto —le tendió la mano. 

—El gusto es mío —tomó su mano con delicadeza y le dejó un beso sobre los nudillos. 

Ginny observó el intercambio como si estuviera viendo una película.

—¿Jugas con Ginny? 

—Soy la entrenadora, de hecho —le dio una sonrisa ladeada. 

—¡Qué sexy! ¿Puedo ir a ver algún entrenamiento? 

Jones se rió pero le envió un guiño con su respuesta: 

—Cuando quieras. 

La pelirroja nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo diferentes que eran las hermanas Greengrass. Donde una era controlada, la otra arriesgada y relajada. Se imaginó a sí misma con Astoria y decidió que serían un peligro las dos juntas. Después se acordó de Draco y entonces se preguntó si todo el mundo mágico ahora tenía relaciones abiertas. ¿Acaso estaba tan pasada de moda la monogamia? ¡Si hasta Hermione! ¿Qué pensaría Daphne de eso? Nunca habían hablado demasiado de su vínculo. De hecho, ¿estaban en un vínculo? ¿Había reglas? 

—¿Estás bien, Weasley? —llamó Jones a su lado.

La jugadora salió de su mente para encontrarse con las miradas extrañadas de las dos chicas. 

—Sí, perdón, me distraje. Voy a dar una vuelta —se despidió, no sin antes cambiar su botella vacía por una cerveza fresca. 

—Hola hermosa —se encontró acorralada por unos brazos de tez trigueña.

—Eh ¿te conozco? —intentó librarse.

—No, pero podrías —susurró la chica en su oído, deslizando los brazos por su cuerpo para soltarla.

Ginny tragó en seco. ¿De dónde había salido esta persona?

La risa la desconcertó.

—¡Tu cara, por favor! —apoyó sus manos en su cadera, seria de nuevo— Ginevra Weasley, te prohibo que no me reconozcas, aún en otro cuerpo.

—Imposible no reconocer ese tono, aún sin que sea tu voz —se burló ahora relajada—. ¿De quién elegiste el cuerpo? Bastante lindo eh —halagó, mirando de arriba abajo.

—¿Te gusta? —le guiñó un ojo y dio un pequeño giro sobre su eje, ondeando la falda que llevaba— Una chica de una cafetería muggle —se encogió de hombros.

—Buena elección, ¿estás disfrutando? 

—Sí, tus compañeras son geniales y Daphne me estuvo poniendo al corriente de algunas personas importantes. 

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni me lo digas, me hizo trabajar —se quejó—. Y lo sigue haciendo, mirala —la señaló a lo lejos, donde conversaba con managers de otras jugadoras. 

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó con cuidado— Yo la entiendo, ella disfruta hacer eso, contactos, negocios. Y es buena en lo que hace. Su cabeza todo el tiempo está trazando estrategias. 

—¿Cuándo se hicieron tan amigas? —se sorprendió.

—Nos estuvimos juntando, bebé. Ya sabés. ¿Mañana tenemos nuestra pijamada, no?

—Más te vale, mañana sos mía decile a Parkinson.

—¿Así que tuya? —sonrió coqueta, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja. 

La chica se sonrojó pero se permitió deslizar la mano libre por la cadera de Hermione. O mejor dicho, la chica de la cafetería. 

—¡Mione! —se quejó— Es raro abrazar un cuerpo desconocido, ¿sabés? Muy linda esta camarera pero extraño tus rizos.

—Sos adorable, Ginevra Weasley —dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse.


	15. Convivencia XL

La fiesta salió bien para todes salvo para Ginny que estaba agotada y confundida. A las once de la noche, con la casa finalmente vacía, se sumergió en la bañera. Su cuerpo ardió por unos segundos hasta que se aclimató a la temperatura, que le gustaba extremadamente caliente. Era agradable la relajación de sus músculos, después de su primera semana de intensos entrenamientos. La luz cálida y tenue fue el acompañante ideal para cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus pensamientos. Suspiró, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Por qué la había pasado mal? Bueno, en realidad, tampoco es que había sufrido. Sin embargo… No fue como las fiestas de Hogwarts. Las chicas del club se habían divertido, incluso vio a Pansy pasarla bien. ¿Por qué ella estuvo preocupada todo el tiempo? La cara de Daphne apareció en su mente y se hundió momentáneamente en el agua. Recién ahora empezaba a ver que trabajar con su ¿novia? podría llegar a ser un problema. Sin duda necesitaban tener una charla exhaustiva al respecto de su trabajo y su relación. Y ella tendría que definir qué tipo de carrera quería hacer en el deporte. Se sentía, de alguna manera, engañada. Nadie le había dicho las cosas que tendría que hacer sólo por desear jugar al quidditch. Jones le dijo que se terminaría acostumbrando, ¿sería así? ¿quería acostumbrarse? Decidió salir y dormirse, de todas formas, estaba agotada y seguro se dormiría apenas apoyara la cabeza en la almohada. 

Luego de ocho reparadoras horas de sueño se despertó con energía y su emocionalidad nuevamente equilibrada. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y con ayuda de Saberia, preparó el desayuno para ella y la rubia. 

—¡Noo! —se quejó cuando salió de la cocina con la bandeja levitando delante suyo y vio a Daphne entrando en el living— Quería sorprenderte.

La bruja, aún adormilada, sonrió y esquivó la bandeja para deslizar sus brazos por la cintura de Ginny, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. 

—Buen día, señorita Weasley —ronroneó en su oído, rozando con su nariz el cabello de la menor e impregnandose de su perfume.

—Hola bonita —besó su cuello. 

—Me hiciste el desayuno —afirmó, como si recién lo recordara.

Se alejó del cuerpo de Ginny para observar la bandeja. Café, jugos exprimidos, tostadas, fruta. 

—¡Pero qué chica más linda —besó sus labios— Gracias, ¿desayunamos en la terraza al sol?

—Sí, me gusta —se encaminaron hacia ahí, la bandeja levitando— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?

—Descansé como un bebé y la pasé muy bien. La gente se divirtió, consumió mucho alcohol pero no lo suficiente para tener que limpiar vómitos y avancé en mis negocios más de lo esperado —su sonrisa brillaba mientras corría una silla y se sentaba, Ginny tomando asiento frente suyo.

—Eso suena a una buena fiesta para vos ¿no? 

—Es mi fiesta ideal —le dedicó una mirada por encima de su taza de café— Presiento que no para vos.

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor en su silla, sentándose chinito con las piernas flexionadas bajo suyo. Molly jamás había dejado de regañarla para lograr que se sentara bien, sin embargo no pudo con la determinación de Ginny.

—No la pasé mal pero tampoco me divertí —probó su chocolate caliente.

—¿Por qué no? Creí que siempre eras la reina de la fiesta. 

La bruja menor sonrió ante eso, sintiéndose orgullosa por las palabras.

—Lo era. Quizás todavía lo sea. Quizás Azkaban me sacó alguna chispa interior.

—Tal vez sólo creciste.

—¿Qué querés decir? —la miró con el ceño fruncido, ladeando su cabeza.

—Bueno, no podemos pretender divertirnos de la misma forma a los quince que a los veintitrés ¿no? —escondió su sonrisa tras la taza de café.

—Tiene sentido, supongo —pareció meditarlo—. Aún así, me gustaría que me avises la próxima vez que tengas planes laborales que me incluyan.

—Lo sé, puedo darme cuenta de que fue un error. Me disculpé ¿no?

—Sí, sí, sólo te lo recordaba. Me gustaría sentarnos a hablar sobre nuestro contrato, pero quizás un día laboral.

—Hagamos una cita el lunes ¿te parece? —sonrió— ¿Hoy viene Hermione?

—Sí, tenemos una pijamada. ¿Pasamos el rato juntas hasta entonces? —ofreció.

—Me encantaría —le guiñó un ojo mientras pinchaba una frutilla y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¿Te enteraste de tu hermana y Jones? Coqueteaban descaradamente delante mío.  
—Esa suena a Tori, sí —sonrió—, pero no las ví. 

—Estoy un poco sorprendida, parece que todo el mundo tiene relaciones abiertas —dejó caer con un tono relajado. 

Daphne sonrió disimulada.

—Bueno, no sé si todo el mundo, pero algunas personas sí. ¿Qué te sorprende?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, perdiendo su mirada en el mar por unos segundos antes de responder.

—No sé, no conozco mucho del tema y no entiendo del todo cómo funciona. ¿Sabías que Mione y Pansy están en una relación abierta porque Mione está enamorada de otra persona?

—Sí, hemos charlado un poco con Pansy. ¿Qué pensas de eso?

—Bueno, me pregunto por qué Hermione no me dijo nada al respecto y tampoco lo entiendo, ella es más estructurada que eso. 

La rubia se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, antes de responder. 

—Tal vez no se dio la ocasión para hablarlo. ¿Le preguntaste algo de su relación con Pansy?

Ginny volvió a ladear su cabeza.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hablamos demasiado de su vínculo, más allá de la primera vez que me contó cómo terminó en la casa de Parkinson.

—Enigma resuelto ¿no? —sonrió— Hablalo hoy con ella. 

—Sí, lo haré —volvió su mirada hacia ella, más relajada—. ¿Qué pensas vos sobre la monogamia y eso?

—Me parece que cada pareja es un universo único y no deberían copiarse las reglas de otros universos. Hay que ver qué funciona para cada persona. ¿Qué crees que funcionaría para vos?

Ginny se sorprendió cuando la pregunta volvió hacia ella tan pronto. A veces se olvidaba la capacidad que tenía Daphne para manejar una conversación como ella quería.

—Mm, no lo sé. Quiero decir, nunca me lo había preguntado. No tuve relaciones antes ni emociones intensas por la gente con la que estuve —su mente la traicionó recordándole el beso con Hermione en la batalla de Hogwarts—, o al menos por casi nadie. 

Daphne asintió, con toda su concentración puesta en aquella charla.

—Entiendo. Yo menos —la calmó—. ¿Crees que te gustaría besar a otras personas? ¿O que incluso podrías enamorarte? 

La pelirroja le envió una mirada nerviosa y terminó su chocolate. Se tomó el tiempo para meditarlo. Pensó en todos los momentos que pasó con Hermione, donde sin duda había tenido ganas de fundirse en un beso con su amiga. Incluso tendría que ser honesta y agregar a la lista a Parkinson, luego del intercambio en el juego de verdad o consecuencia y compartir vestidor. ¿Eso significaba que Daphne también besaría a otras personas? ¿Besaría a Pansy? ¿La amaba aún? ¿Pansy era su ex o su amiga? ¿Se podía ser ambas? Negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente y volver al presente con la bruja rubia que la observaba divertida. 

—Sos linda cuando te enredas en tu mente —le dijo sonriendo.

—Vos sos linda siempre —respondió sonrojada y se levantó de la silla ofreciendo su mano a Daphne—. ¿Caminamos por la playa?

Ya habían terminado el desayuno y hacía un día precioso para disfrutar bajo el sol. Aparte, Ginny estaba acostumbrada al movimiento y sin duda pensaba mejor de esa forma. Odiaba sentirse atada a una silla teniendo que conversar, le hacía recordar a su infancia cuando la regañaban por pelear con sus hermanos. La rubia aceptó su mano y bajaron los escalones que las separaban de la arena blanca. Ambas dejaron sus zapatos y descalzas empezaron a caminar, dejando caricias perdidas en sus manos unidas.   
—Honestamente —retomó Ginny—, podría querer besar a otras personas. No sé cómo funciona eso de enamorarme de dos personas. ¿Está bien para vos que lo vaya descubriendo? —consultó, observando los mechones rubios ondear ligeramente por el viento.

Daphne siempre le parecía una delicia a la vista, con sus rasgos aristocráticos, líneas marcadas, nariz estilizada. ¿Qué había visto en ella? Toda salvaje, desorden, pecas y rojo, mucho rojo.

—Estoy bien con eso, sí. Gracias por preguntar —le sonrió y apretó su mano con afecto—. En mi caso, como dije antes, no tengo relaciones previas. Pero la monogamia no se siente cómoda para mi. No significa que siempre quiero estar con otras personas. Pero si algún día lo deseo, quisiera saber que puedo ejercer mi deseo sin que eso sea tomado como un problema en mi relación ¿se entiende?

Ginny asintió quedamente, guiándolas a ambas hasta la orilla del mar donde las olas acariciaron perezosamente sus pies desnudos. 

—Si, creo que sí. Quiero preguntarte —mordió su labio inferior, un poco nerviosa—, ¿te gusta Pansy? Quiero decir. ¿La amas? No sé si termino de comprender tu relación con ella. Sobre todo porque cuando llegué a tu casa, parecían demasiado cercanas. 

Daphne asintió dándole a entender que sabía a qué se refería. 

—Es complicado explicar mi vínculo con Pansy —lo meditó por unos segundos—. Hemos estado juntas de manera intermitente desde la primera vez que nos besamos. Nos conocemos, nos adoramos, nos gustamos. En todos los sentidos. Se siente como más que una pareja. Hay una profunda amistad ahí pero tampoco nos llenamos en todos los aspectos. Digo, ¿quién podría? Nadie te llena en un cien por ciento. 

—¿No? —cuestionó Ginny— Es difícil tener de ejemplo a Molly y Arthur. Se amaron hasta el último momento, realmente me hicieron creer que eso existía. 

—Mm, mi familia también tiene esa construcción, pero cuando observas más de cerca… Creo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir vincularse de otra manera, ¿sabés? Pensá que la mayoría tuvo matrimonios arreglados —dijo haciendo referencia a que ambas familias eran sangre pura.

—Si, es cierto. Me gusta charlar con vos —frenó su caminata para atraer a la rubia entre sus brazos y capturar sus labios. 

Fue un beso tímido, de descubrimiento. El sabor a café se fundió con el chocolate y Ginny sintió que estaba en un beso moca. Su segunda bebida preferida. Cuando las manos de Daphne se enredaron en su cabello, acercándola, se entregó al momento con emoción renovada. Adoraba el calor en todo el cuerpo que sentía cada vez que sus bocas se unían o sus pieles se rozaban. 

—¿Nos metemos al agua? —preguntó Ginny separándose por un instante.

—¿Ahora? —se sorprendió.

—¡Ahora si no cuando! Vamos —empezó a desnudarse.

—¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —miró hacia los lados, como si no supiera que jamás baja ninguna otra persona a su porción de playa. 

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, Greengrass? —le sonrió de manera coqueta dando pasos hacia atrás, adentrándose al agua. 

Daphne empezó a sonreír incrédula, dejando su vista vagar por el tonificado cuerpo de la bruja menor. Sus pezones bailaban erectos, felices, invitándola. Se sacó su bata y su ropa interior. Que Bellatrix la cruciara si iba a perderse de nadar desnuda con su chica. 

—¡Qué chica tan traviesa tenemos por acá! ¿No? —se adentró en el agua.

Ginny rió divertida y le dio la espalda para zambullirse completamente. ¿Cómo no hacía esto más a menudo? Con lo refrescante que era nadar apenas se despertaba. Sentir las olas impactar contra su cuerpo, mecerla, jugar con sus cabellos, acariciar su piel. Salió a la superficie y se puso de espaldas, relajando sus músculos y dejando que el mar la paseara. 

Daphne se ubicó entre sus piernas abiertas y ella las cruzó tras su espalda, sintiendo el roce del vello púbico rubio contra su vulva. Entreabrió los ojos para mirarla y la visión la impactó. El sol bajaba justo detrás de la cabeza rubia generando un halo de luz a su alrededor que le daba aspecto de deidad. Y Ginny quiso rezarle. Arrodillarse y pedir que le cumpliera todos sus deseos. Que la cuidara. Que la protegiera. Daphne subió por su torso con la yema de los dedos hasta rozar aquellos pezones erectos que la habían llevado al agua. Los pellizcó con dos dedos y los masajeó con toda la mano. Se amoldaban demasiado bien a sus palmas. Ginny gimió y movió su pelvis contra la otra, sintiendo el agua calmando su ardor cada vez que se movían y una fina capa la cubría. Una de sus manos dejó su pecho y bajó hasta rozar su clítoris ya erecto. Tiró la pelvis hacia arriba otra vez. Daphne deslizó sus dedos más abajo, empapandose de humedad. Gimieron juntas. Jugó un rato con su entrada, deslizando la punta de un dedo, sacándolo, volviendo a meterlo. Jugó con dos dedos. Los metió apenas, los sacó. Con su dedo gordo estimuló su clítoris. Volvió a penetrarla, esta vez más adentro, sintiendo la rugosidad de las paredes. Frotó la yema de sus dedos contra ella. Los gemidos de Ginny se volvían más seguidos, mientras intentaba mantenerse flotando, bien aferrada a la cintura de la rubia. Encontraron un ritmo estable con dos dedos profundamente dentro suyo y la pelirroja se dejó ir. 

Cuando Hermione llegó esa tarde, las encontró relajadas en el sillón. Daphne como siempre, con un libro en la mano y Ginny ojeando distraída una revista. Charlaron un rato entre las tres antes de que la rubia las dejara ya que tenía una cena de negocios y debía ir a alistarse. 

—Mione viste que ahora tengo trabajo y gano bien —comenzó.

La chica la observó con una ceja enarcada y sonrisa divertida.

—Si, bebé, lo noté. 

—Bueno, lo primero que pensé fue que podríamos vivir juntas. ¿Qué te parece eso? 

Hermione se sorprendió.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué pensaste en eso?

—No lo sé, se siente natural hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría?

—Pero estás viviendo con Daphne, bebé —remarcó lo obvio.

—¿Te cae mal? —contestó en broma.

—¡No! Pero están saliendo, ¿qué pinto yo acá?

—A mi me gustaría tenerte cerca, Mione. Podemos hablarlo con Daph a ver qué piensa, obvio.

—¿Me dejas pensarlo? Tendría que conversar con Pansy. 

—Incluso ella podría vivir acá.

—¿Te volviste loca, Ginevra? —exclamó— No sé si estoy preparada para vivir bajo el mismo techo que ustedes dos. ¿Cuánto tardarán en matarse o desquiciarnos a Daphne y a mi?

—¿Quienes nos van a desquiciar? —preguntó la bruja rubia que llegaba lista para partir. 

—¡Wow! ¿Aceptarías una cita conmigo, Greengrass? Estás más rica que helado en verano —halagó Ginny. 

La rubia sonrió y se acercó al sillón para dejar un beso en los labios de la pelirroja. 

—¿De qué hablaban? 

—Le dije a Mione que podríamos vivir las cuatro juntas. ¿Qué te parece? 

Daphne pasó su mirada de Ginny a Hermione para verificar si era una broma o la chica hablaba en serio. El gesto de circunstancias de la morena le dijo que era una propuesta real. 

—Oh por Morgana —exclamó, palideciendo un poco—. No sé si estoy preparada para eso.

—¡Lo mismo que le dije yo! 

—Ay, son unas exageradas —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. 

—La casa no es tan grande para cuatro personas, de todas maneras. Deberíamos refaccionarla. ¿De verdad querés esto? —consultó Daphne ya pasado el impacto.

Ginny levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en ella, esperanzada. 

—Pienso que sería una buena idea. No sé si Parkinson acepte pero me gustaría vivir con Mione.

La rubia asintió y entonces observó a Hermione, que las miraba en segundo plano.

—¿Vos estás de acuerdo?

Hermione se sentó recta en su sillón antes de responder. 

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Me lo acaba de proponer, le pedí tiempo para pensarlo. No quisiera invadirlas. 

—Bueno, parece que tenemos algo que pensar las tres o incluso las cuatro ¿mm? —le dedicó una última mirada a la pelirroja y un beso suave en sus labios— ¿Acaso llegaste a mi vida para darla vuelta por completo, señorita Weasley? —se alejó divertida, desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Ginny se enderezó en su asiento, mucho más alegre que antes. Le encantaba salirse con la suya y si conseguía que las cuatro vivieran juntas sería increíble. Lo más parecido a la madriguera, supuso. Le gustaba vivir con Daphne, claro que sí, no era ese el problema. Pero a veces había tanto silencio, tanta calma, tanta paz. A ella le gustaba, si, un poco. Pero necesitaba el calor de un hogar concurrido. Tendría que convencer a Parkinson, sería la más difícil, sin duda, pero lo lograría. Pensando en Parkinson…

—Mione, no sabés qué cosa curiosa me dijo Pansy el otro día.

La castaña la observó con su ceja enarcada, conocía demasiado bien ese tono de voz fingidamente inocente. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? 

—No lo sé, bebé, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó casi con miedo.

Ginny se humedeció los labios con lentitud, sólo para agregar un poco de misterio a la situación. 

—Bueno, ya que preguntas —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—, me contó que estaban en una relación abierta porque a vos te interesaba otra persona. ¿Podés creer? Porque yo, honestamente, no puedo creer que eso sea así y no me lo hayas contado.

Hermione se relajó, divertida por el ceño fruncido de su amiga. Al final no había sido tan grave. ¿O si?

—Primero voy a decir que me sorprende que ustedes dos puedan charlar sin matarse. Y luego, sí, es cierto. Pensé que lo sabías. 

—¡Ya les dije que son unas exageradas! Obvio que podemos hablar sin matarnos, al menos la mayoría de las veces —se le escapó una risita—.Y ¿Cómo podría saberlo? 

—¿En serio, bebé? ¿No tenés idea de quién puede interesarme? —clavó su mirada en ella con intensidad.


	16. La pregunta infame

Ginny se removió incómoda bajo la mirada divertida de Hermione. ¿Cuándo aprendería a callarse? Todo era diversión en su cabeza hasta que se encontraba de frente con una charla seria. ¡No tenía idea de cómo afrontar esta conversación en particular! Ella era su mejor amiga, no quería que esto saliera mal. ¿Podrían distanciarse para siempre? Suponía que sí, como cualquier vínculo que eventualmente puede romperse. No quería lastimar a Daphne, no quería lastimar a Hermione. Maldición, incluso no quería lastimar a Parkinson. ¿Todo eso dependía de ella? ¡A quién se le ocurría!

—Ginny —una mano se deslizó por su rodilla—, soy yo. ¿Te acordas?

—Justamente, Mione —se queja, aunque entrelaza sus dedos con los de Hermione sobre su rodilla—. No quiero cagarla, ¿sabés?

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—¡Porque soy yo! —reforzó su punto abriendo sus brazos, las manos aun juntas— No sé nada de relaciones y todas parecen estar muy cómodas con estas nuevas dinámicas. ¿Y si nos lastimo? Porque odiaría hacerlo, Mione. Pasamos por un montón de mierda y al fin parece que estamos en un buen lugar.

El rostro de Hermione se llenó de comprensión. Se acercó un poco más y procuró mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Ginny, no sos responsable de nosotras. Y ninguna sabe más de relaciones que vos. Quiero decir, ¿qué pareja tuve antes? ¿O Pansy? ¡Daphne ni siquiera se animaba a acercarse a vos en el colegio! Y ellas tuvieron este vínculo extraño durante su adolescencia —se encoge de hombros, por un segundo con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que todas estamos aprendiendo.

—No sé, no lo parece. ¿Vos y Parkinson? Tan felices con su vínculo abierto porque estás enamorada de otra persona. ¡Enamorada! —abre sus ojos al máximo.

Hermione se ríe y tira de sus manos entrelazadas, se acomodan con torpeza en el sillón, estirando sus cuerpos y abrazándose como tantas otras veces.

—Definitivamente Pansy no debería haber dado tanta información —pone los ojos en blanco—, típico de ella. Supongo que sólo quería empujarte a que hablaras conmigo.

—Bueno, lo logró —se queja— ¿Te das cuenta que estamos saliendo con dos Slytherin? Nos creí más inteligentes que esto, la verdad.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que nos van a manipular como serpientes que son?

—Estoy completamente segura de que ya lo están haciendo.

—Estamos perdidas, Ginny.

—Lo sé, por lo menos estamos juntas en esto.

Se miran por un segundo manteniendo sus rostros de sufrimiento antes de estallar en risas.

—Ellas no deben poder ni creerlo ¿sabés? —retoma Ginny, divertida.

—Pansy a veces me mira con ojos reflexivos y estoy segura que piensa ¿cómo diablos terminé acá?

La pelirroja vuelve a reír, contagiando a su amiga.

—¡Ay! Te creo, te creo. No sólo con la nerd de su clase, ¡también con la mejor amiga!

Se acomodó mejor sobre el costado de Hermione, pasando su brazo por la cintura. Se sentía bien la cercanía de sus cuerpos, incluso con ese calor que empezaba a gestarse en su bajo vientre.

—Mione, ¿por qué me besaste en la batalla de Hogwarts?

Finalmente lo sacó de su sistema. No podía seguir con esa duda dando vueltas en su mente. Sintió cómo su amiga se tensaba bajo ella, sólo para relajarse unos segundos después.

—Porque pensé que iba a morir, Ginny. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ocultando lo que sentía? Lo que siento. Un día eras la hermana pequeña de mi amigo y al siguiente la hermana adolescente que me atraía. ¿Cómo podría haberte esquivado? Sos una llama roja que enciende todo a su paso. Sos cálida cuando me siento congelada. Sos una fogata junto a un libro y un chocolate caliente. Sos impulso, protección, diversión. Como amiga, estoy enamorada de vos. Pero también reconozco otro tipo de chispa cada vez que te acercas o sé que te voy a ver.

—¿Sentís eso por Parkinson también?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es distinto, ni mejor ni peor. No creo que se puedan comparar los vínculos. ¿Vos sentís lo mismo por Daphne que por mí? ¿O incluso entre tus hermanos?

Ginny ladeó la cabeza todo lo pudo, acomodada sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—No, supongo que no. Yo…Es muy hermoso todo lo que me decís. No sabía que eras tan romántica, ¿eh? —se rió tratando de aflojar sus nervios, Hermione negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa suave— La verdad es que estuve intentando no enfrentar este tema. No sabía ni por dónde empezar a mirarlo. Sé que… A veces quiero besarte. Siento cosas que no se parecen a una amistad muy pura. ¿Ya sabés que sos la persona más increíble que conozco, no? Y al mismo tiempo, están todos estos sentimientos nuevos por Daphne. Y Parkinson, bueno, ella me calienta, no puedo negarlo.

Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada, apretando su brazo que rodeaba a la pelirroja.

—Era obvio que tanto odio iba a terminar en sexo —se burló.

—¡Todavía no hubo sexo! Quiero decir, es tu novia. ¿Estamos en un vale todo ahora? —se incorporó sobre su codo, mirándola de cerca.

—No sé, bebé, cada una tiene su pareja y en principio las cosas deberían estar claras ahí, me parece. El resto se puede ir viendo. Eventualmente vamos a tener que charlar todas juntas quizás. ¿Hacer acuerdos y esas cosas?

—Morgana, no puedo creer en qué nos metimos —se dejó caer nuevamente.

—Bueno, ni que sufrieras tanto, Ginevra, tenés tres chicas hermosas dispuestas a estar con vos —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Sos dramática eh?

—¡Dejame! Y te prohibo que le digas a Parkinson que me gusta.

—¿Recién te calentaba y ahora te gusta? Wow, vos sí que avanzas rápido —se burló—. Entonces ¿pizza y película?

Era por ese tipo de actitudes que adoraba a Hermione. La conocía, sabía cuánto le costaba procesar las emociones, siendo pura acción. Dale una actividad o un impulso y ella estaría bien, pero ¿una emoción profunda? Ella se paralizaría la mayoría de las veces.

Hicieron el pedido y se entretuvieron buscando en la laptop de Hermione alguna película que les interesara. Se sentía como en casa, la noche de películas la habían inaugurado un verano que su amiga la llevó a conocer a su familia. Esas fueron unas vacaciones increíbles, jueguitos electrónicos, parques de diversión, cines donde proyectaban películas en pantallas gigantes, deportes distintos. Era increíble la variedad de deportes que existían en la sociedad muggle. También fueron a museos e instalaciones de obras artísticas que no tenían nada que envidiarle al mundo mágico. Si le preguntaban, se la habían arreglado más que bien sin magia.

—¿Cómo va tu plan con Daphne? —preguntó mientras abría un refresco y le servía otro a su amiga.

—No quiero cantar victoria pero vamos encaminadas. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de ponerlo a prueba porque no soporto más esconderme —suspiró—, hasta yo tengo un límite con los espacios cerrados.

—Ni que lo digas, Mione. ¿Ya te dije que me sorprende cómo tus soluciones siempre involucran ponerte en riesgo? Deberías mirarte eso porque primero te escondés en la casa de Parkinson y ahora querés trabajar con Bellatrix. Cómo mínimo diría que sos sadomasoquista ¿no?

—¡Ginevra! Las cosas que se te ocurren —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ah, claro, matemos al mensajero! La culpa ahora es mía. Decime, ¿Parkinson te pega con un látigo? ¿O vos a ella?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contarte mi intimidad sexual?

—¡Soy tu mejor amiga, Mione! ¿Si no me lo contás a mi, a quién?

—Bueno, podés preguntarle a ella ya que comparten tantos secretos —le sacó la lengua.

—Si, claro, ¿vos querés que me mate?

—¿No dijiste que eran amigas y podían hablar sin pelear?

El timbre de la casa sonó antes de que Ginny pudiera responder y de un salto cruzó por encima del sillón.

—¡Esto no termina acá, Mione! —gritó de camino a la puerta.

*** 

El lunes llegó muy rápido y con el inicio de semana, el trabajo. Ginny había arreglado un almuerzo con su representante para discutir cómo llevarían la carrera de la jugadora y las actividades que ya empezaba a tener programadas.

Se encontraron en aquel restaurante que habían ido por primera vez en compañía de Pansy. Era privado, agradable y el estómago de Ginny aprobaba el menú.

—Bienvenida señorita ¿tiene mesa reservada?

—Greengrass —respondió, sus ojos deteniéndose sólo por un segundo en la chica frente a ella y luego escaneando el lugar que tenía pocas mesas vacías.

—¡Perfecto! La guío —le dedicó una sonrisa profesional y la llevó por unas escaleras, al segundo piso y luego por unas puertas que conducían a las mesas al aire libre.

—Señorita Weasley —se levantó Daphne, con una cálida sonrisa y compartieron un abrazo mientras la chica se alejaba— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Muy bien, Greengrass —dejó un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca y tomó asiento frente a ella—, ¿el tuyo?

—Atareado. De hecho, pensé que iba a poder volver con vos pero tengo que ir unas horas más al ministerio.

—Oh, qué pena —sacó su labio inferior en un puchero—, te quería arrastrar a comprar una televisión.

—Voy a admitir que sos insistente —enarcó una de sus cejas—, y que estoy muy contenta de estar ocupada hoy —tomó la jarra de limonada y sirvió dos vasos—. Hice nuestros pedidos, ¿estás hambrienta?

—¿Cuándo no lo estoy? —sonrió divertida, tomando su vaso y llevándolo a sus labios— Bueno, ¿cómo viene mi semana entonces?

Daphne se enderezó aún más en su silla. Como si ella alguna vez fuera a estar sentada de manera inapropiada, de todas formas. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente por eso.

—Bien, veamos —con un movimiento de su muñeca, apareció un holograma que mostraba un calendario y se iba abriendo según lo que ella nombraba—. Mañana después del entrenamiento tenés con Jones la entrevista que pactamos en la fiesta ¿te acordas? —le dio un momento y Ginny asintió— El miércoles Jones va a hacer la rueda de prensa para presentarte a vos y a las otras chicas, esto es antes del entrenamiento, es probable que los medios se queden a mirar —enarcó una ceja ante el ceño fruncido de la jugadora—, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes. Ese mismo día a la tarde, una entrevista con Skeeter, a la que te prohíbo decirle que le diste una entrevista a alguien antes. Le prometí la primicia.

El mozo apareció y sirvió sus platos en silencio, yéndose con una reverencia.

—Bueno, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó esperanzada, con la mirada en la hamburguesa que tenía en el plato.

—Más o menos. Sí, es todo por ahora, pero después de que se haga público tu fichaje vamos a movernos hacia delante muy rápido, Ginny.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Más entrevistas, publicidades, presencias —enumeró, antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

—¿En algún momento voy a jugar? —se burló sin gracia.

—Señorita Weasley…

—No, Daph, no me vengas con señorita nada. Soy tu pareja, no te quieras comportar fría y distante —su tono alterado.

—Ey —alcanzó su mano por arriba de la mesa, con la mirada preocupada—. Tranquila. Estoy acá y voy a estar al lado tuyo en todo esto. Sé que es mucho pero vas a estar bien. Y por supuesto que vas a jugar, de hecho, espero que lo hagas muy bien.

Ginny jugó con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Sí, perdón —suspiró—, es sólo que… ¿Por qué tanto?

—Algunas profesiones vienen con este equipaje. Yo sólo quiero sacarle el mayor provecho para que puedas seguir haciendo lo que te gusta. Y por otro lado, ¿sabés que el plan con Hermione depende de que esto salga bien? Soy optimista pero aún tenemos que navegar por las repercusiones que traerá la rueda de prensa.

—¿Pero Bellatrix no está de nuestro lado? ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Sí, lo está, pero no va a salir ella a defenderte. Sos un poco la prueba. En esto estamos solas. No hay de qué preocuparse, igual. Digamos que hay algunos grupos reaccionarios que aún quedan dando vueltas.

—¡Daphne, eso no suena a nada! —se quejó— ¿Estás buscando que me maten?

—Sí, claro, todo este trabajo para que alguien te asesine —rueda los ojos— ¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor?

—La tiene toda Hermione, a mi no me mires. Yo paso de tener una señal en la cabeza que diga matame.

—Ginny, vas a estar bien, ya te lo dije. ¿Podés confiar en mí?

—Como si tuviera otra opción.

—Siempre hay otras opciones.

—Está bien, está bien, confío en vos. Intenta que no me maten aún ¿okey? Dejame decirte que te prefiero como novia que como mánager.

—Bueno, me preocuparía si fuera al revés —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

***

Nunca había estado en un estudio fotográfico. Tampoco sabía que las editoriales tenían tantos pisos y estudios allí mismo. Caminó pegada a Jones mientras seguían a la recepcionista que las conducía al estudio, aparentemente primero harían las fotos y luego la entrevista. ¡Creía que iba a morir de nervios! ¿Qué cara tendría que posar? Nunca había hecho esto, seguro era pésima. ¿Tendría que haber llevado a Pansy? Se imaginó la expresión engreída que le hubiera puesto de haberle preguntado, pero maldita sea, ella seguro sabía posar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta nadie se volvió hacia ellas, las personas iban y venían preparando luces, cámaras, probando distintas escenografías, vestuarios. Se sintió tan perdida y un remolino creció en su estómago tan intensamente que tuvo miedo de vomitar.

—Señorta Jones, señorita Weasley —una conocida voz a su derecha la sacó de su estado de ansiedad.

Daphne les sonreía con profesionalidad pero ella pudo ver detrás de la máscara, una expresión preocupada cuando se enfocó en Ginny.

—Greengrass, es bueno volver a verte —estrechó su mano Gwen.

—Lo mismo digo, te están esperando en maquillaje —señaló hacia atrás.

—Voy ya mismo, nos vemos ahora —se despidió.

La rubia se acercó invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal, aún se veía normal desde afuera.

—Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? —su tono preocupando.

—Como si fuera a vomitar todo mi almuerzo.

Sintió las manos sobre sus hombros y enfocó sus ojos en su mánager.

—Vas a estar bien, este equipo es muy amigable y saben tratar con deportistas. A parte, ¿quién no tuvo una primera vez frente a las cámaras? Con el tiempo se te va a hacer normal, lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —estrujó sus dedos entre sí.

—Ey, ¿quién es la reina de Gryffindor? La pelirroja por la que babeó la mitad de Hogwarts. Vamos, sólo tenés que dejarles ver eso —le guiñó un ojo.

Ginny asintió con demasiada fuerza y dio unos saltitos en el lugar, como si estuviera por entrar a ring de boxeo. Daphne masajeó sus hombros y luego acarició con fuerza sus brazos.

—Yo puedo, yo puedo —se alentó, descontracturando su cuello.

—Vas a conquistar a todo el mundo mágico, Weasley. A maquillaje ahora, ¡vamos!

Asintió y dio unos pasos en esa dirección, deteniéndose repentinamente y girando para enfocar a la rubia.

—Gracias por venir.

Daphne le dio una sonrisa cálida, esa que tenía guardada sólo para ella.

—Soy tu mánager, ¿creías que te iba a abandonar?

Maquillaje y vestuario: listo. Jones posó primero, ella tuvo menos fotos porque el artículo era sobre la pelirroja. Cuando la llamaron, compartieron unas fotos y descubrió que era más fácil de lo que pensaba. No le pedían nada extravagante, la fotógrafa era una morena muy simpática y tenía una ayudante que le mostraba algunas fotografías con poses para que ella intentara copiar. Con Gwen había sido divertido y cuando le tocó a ella sola, no estuvo tan mal. Incluso le gustó cambiarse de ropa, siempre con todos modelos deportivos de una marca que recién estaba empezando en el mundo mágico. De hecho, le habían regalado varias de las cosas que se probó. Si esto era dar entrevistas, estaba dentro.

Cuando terminaron, volvió a su ropa y bajaron con Daphne hasta la oficina de Verna, la periodista. Era un lugar luminoso y supuso que esta mujer tendría años trabajando en esta editorial porque era de las pocas que tenían oficina propia. Las paredes con cuadros de algunas portadas y fotografías de deportistas autografiadas.

—¡Señoritas! Qué bueno verlas —se levantó de su silla tras el escritorio y se acercó a saludarlas— ¿Qué tal la sesión de fotos?

—Uhg, mejor de lo que esperaba —respondió con honestidad Ginny, causando suaves risas en las demás.

—Me alegro, me alegro. Pasen por acá ¿quieren tomar algo? —ofreció con su secretaria tras ella, mientras se acomodaban en unos sillones al lado del ventanal que mostraba la ciudad bajo ellas.

—Algún refresco estaría bien —pidió Jones.

—Un café sería delicioso —se sumó Daphne, como siempre con su bebida oscura.

—Me sumo al refresco —terminó Ginny y vio como la chica salía.

—Bien, es bueno tenerlas acá. El primer partido de la temporada es la próxima semana. ¿Cómo se están preparando? —apareció una pluma que transcribía todo lo que hablaban.

—Estamos entrenando muy duro, sabemos que tenemos mucho trabajo esta temporada, la anterior no fue buena para Las Arpías pero estoy segura de que nuestras nuevas estrellas van a cambiar la dinámica del juego —respondió Jones.

—¿Cómo te sentís con el equipo, Weasley?

—Ellas son increíbles, quiero decir. Es mi sueño desde adolescente, crecí viendo a Jones jugar y aprendo cada día de ella y del resto del equipo. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y se siente como una familia. Creo que mi juego se amolda muy bien al del equipo.

—Me contaron que en tu prueba hiciste el amago de Wronski, una jugada peligrosa que en algunos lugares incluso está prohibida. ¿Llegaste con la idea de hacerla para impresionar?

Ginny sonrió recordando ese momento. Daphne poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar el pánico que sufrió viendo bajar a toda velocidad a la jugadora. Verna observando interesada la mirada de la mánager.

—La verdad es que no, de hecho, no la había hecho antes. Cuando estoy en el campo, me olvido de todo, me compenetro en el juego y doy lo máximo de mi, incluso un poco más. Se sintió como una buena decisión en el momento, lo que tenía que hacer para ganar.

La secretaria vuelve con sus bebidas y las reparte sin interrumpir. Todas se detienen por un segundo para refrescar sus gargantas.

—¿Te impresionó Gwen? ¿Fue decisivo para elegirla?

—Seguro que me impresionó, claro. Me pareció una locura también, fue lo primero que le dije. No busco que se suiciden en los partidos pero pude ver el fuego que hay en ella y no tuve dudas. La necesitamos. Aunque espero no tener que verla seguido en el hospital —acotó en broma, generando risas.

—¿Pensás quedarte mucho tiempo en Las Arpías o hay otro equipo en el que te gustaría jugar? —volvió a Ginny.

—Bueno, como te dije antes, realmente estoy en el equipo con el que soñé siempre. No sé qué desafíos vendrán más adelante, soy una chica de presente, no puedo estar más que agradecida por esta oportunidad y todo lo que quiero es salir a jugar y ganar tantos partidos como podamos.

Media hora después, habiendo respondido todas las preguntas que Verna tenía, ya estaban libres. Jones se había retirado y ahora caminaba al lado de Daphne.

—Al final estuvo bien, fue fácil —sonrió.

—Te lo dije. Verna es divina y tiene un buen equipo. No siempre son así, pero me pareció que iba a estar bien empezar con ella.

—Parece que tengo una buena mánager —le sonrió, con ganas de besarla.

Nunca habían hablado sobre las muestras en público, pero hasta ahora se manejaban de manera cautelosa. Supuso que deberían tener esa charla pronto.

—¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente, pequeña —contestó sin ganas—, estoy saliendo en mi horario laboral y no quiero que Bellatrix me eche. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿si? —tomó su mano para dejarle una caricia y un apretón.

—Si no hay más remedio… Que tengas lindo día —le sonrió sintiéndose un poco triste.

***

El miércoles amaneció con una fuerte tormenta. No era lo habitual en esa época del año y le dio pereza tener que entrenar así, más aún que hoy tocaba rueda de prensa y estarían algunos medios, según Daphne. Lo bueno fue que pudieron compartir el desayuno entre besos antes de dirigirse a la sede de Las Arpías.

—Weasley — saludó Vittoria con una sonrisa, acompañada de su mánager.

—Hey —Helena iba a su lado.

Las jugadoras chocaron sus puños de camino a la sala donde sería la rueda de prensa.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No pude ni desayunar —se quejó la rubia—, Chiara —señaló a su representante—, dice que no me preocupe, pero estar frente a cámaras no es lo mío.

—Te entiendo, ayer tuve una sesión de fotos y fue toda una experiencia.

El salón ya estaba atestado de periodistas. Había tantas personas que las tres jugadoras se detuvieron en seco de la impresión y casi logran que las otras chocaran contra sus espaldas.

Jones estaba parada al lado de una señora de traje que Ginny no había visto nunca pero se notaba que tenía un rol importante en todo esto. Cuando las divisó, les indicó con la mano que se acercaran.

—Vittoria, Ginevra, Helena, ella es Elizabeth Rowle, preside la junta directiva de Las Arpías.

Las chicas saludaron y luego presentaron a sus mánager. La mujer tenía mirada de acero que le envió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral a Ginny.

—Un placer, señoritas. Esperamos mucho de ustedes —su mirada se detuvo por un segundo más en los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Señoras, ya es la hora —apareció una ayudante.

Elizabeth asintió y soltó los ojos de la chica para indicarles que subieran al escenario que tenía una mesa con micrófonos y botellas de agua.

—Suerte, voy a estar acá —susurró Daphne en su oído antes de que se alejara.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos mientras se acomodaban, Elizabeth presidia a mesa, luego Jones, Ginny, Helena y Vittoria.

Hacía un calor del infierno con las luces enfocando hacia ellas, y apenas permitían ver los rostros de los periodistas. El vértigo que sintió ayer no era nada comparado con el que tenía hoy. Si bien al principio había estado tranquila, ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en la sala había tenido un efecto negativo en sus nervios. No podía prestar atención a las palabras, sabía que había comenzado a hablar la presidenta de la junta, luego Jones y ahora habían habilitado las preguntas. Hasta ahora todo había sido fácil de responder, se sentía un poco en un sueño, no del todo anclada a la situación, pero creía estar dando buenas respuestas. ¿Ya casi estaría por terminar no? Se sentía como una eternidad desde que habían subido allí.

—Buenos días, soy Alan R, para la Gaceta Deportiva. Esta pregunta es para la señorita Weasley. Sabemos que acaba de salir de Azkaban y que luchó con el infame Harry Potter. ¿Su vuelta al mundo mágico significa que su lealtad ahora está con Bellatrix Black?

El silencio que dejó la pregunta fue tan estridente que sintió sus oídos doloridos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en tensión y sus manos cerrarse en puños apretados. En un instante pasaron frente a ella la cara de todos los caídos en la guerra. Sus amigos, su familia. No veía nada más que la sonrisa retadora de aquel idiota. Tomó aire y abrió la boca para responder.


	17. Las amistades te salvarán

Una mano apretando su muslo la distrajo. Guió sus ojos hacia abajo, era Helena. Calma, parecía decir. Calma, repitió en su mente. Dentro del recinto, la tensión aumentaba con su silencio y al levantar la cabeza, un poco cegada por los focos de luz que iluminaban el escenario, vio los rostros expectantes de los periodistas, sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y cuerpos paralizados, parecía que no se permitían ni respirar. En un lateral de la habitación, encontró el rostro de Daphne. Sus ojos chocaron y el azul revuelto le transmitió tantas emociones que se sintió mareada pero recordó. Recordó la voz de su compañera cuando le dijo que estas preguntas iban a aparecer. Bellatrix Black estaría atenta. Tendría que ser inteligente, no podía vender su alma, eso no iba con ella, pero sí podía y debía encontrar un punto intermedio entre su verdad y la respuesta políticamente correcta. 

Se enderezó en su silla, carraspeó y enfocó sus ojos en la cara del periodista que había preguntado. Por un segundo, deseó poder correr hacia él y borrarle la sonrisa a golpes. En cambio, se contuvo y respondió con voz uniforme:  
—Estoy muy agradecida por tener la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida haciendo lo que siempre soñé. Jugar quidditch en este equipo que es un símbolo del empoderamiento de las brujas. Por otro lado, el mundo mágico necesita paz después de tanta sangre derramada y espero contribuir a eso. 

Un murmullo generalizado resonó apenas terminó su respuesta. 

—Si no hay ninguna otra pregunta, damos por concluida la rueda de prensa. Gracias a todos por estar acá, nos vemos en el primer partido de la temporada —Se apuró a cerrar Jones, ignorando absolutamente todas las manos que se levantaron, ansiosas por repreguntar. 

Dejaron el escenario escuchando el gran alboroto que quedaba detrás. Ginny se sentía a punto de estallar, siguió a Jones de manera automática, sintiendo el perfume de Daphne detrás suyo. ¿Quién era ese inutil que se había animado a preguntar algo así? Con gusto le arrancaría la garganta con sus manos. ¿Acaso Bellatrix lo habría enviado? ¿Sería una prueba? No tenía mucho sentido, supuso, comprometer así a Daphne. Volvió en sí cuando una puerta se cerró y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en una oficina amplia con varios sillones. 

—Bueno, eso fue polémico —rompió el silencio Elizabeth—. Buen trabajo, Weasley —felicitó con tono seco mientras caminaba hacia una barra y se servía un café—. Sin duda estaremos en todos los portales. 

—Gracias —su voz salió estrangulada, la tensión aún en sus hombros. 

—¿La preparó la señorita Greengrass, verdad? —se volvió aunque sus ojos parecían ver allá de ella. 

—Sí, claro. Es una representante maravillosa —respondió sintiéndose un poco más cálida al hablar de Daphne.

—Escuché mucho tu nombre últimamente —despachó a la pelirroja y se enfocó en la rubia.

Daphne ofreció su sonrisa profesional y se acercó a la barra para servirse un café.

—¿Si? ¿Cosas buenas, espero?

—De todo tipo, querida, ya sabe cómo son estos ambientes. Pero mayoritariamente buenas. 

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó en dirección al sillón donde estaban charlando sus compañeras.

—¿Estás bien? —pareció preocupada Helena. 

—Si, si, gracias —le envió una mirada cargada de sentido.

—No hay por qué.

—Ahora relajate un poco, Ginny, tenemos media hora antes de empezar a entrenar, por suerte la tormenta frenó —dijo Vittoria, observando el ventanal que mostraba un cielo empezando a despejarse. 

—Quería estrangularlo con mis manos —habló, un poco insegura acerca de si podía hacer esos comentarios frente a sus compañeras.

La mano de Helena volvió a posarse sobre su muslo y encontró una mirada afectuosa en su rostro.

—Estuvo mal desde cualquier punto de vista. Una guerra no es agradable nunca y es muy bajo usarlo para sacar un reportaje más jugoso. Es insensible, como mínimo. Pedirte que apoyes públicamente una causa contra la que luchaste es … —negó con la cabeza, consternada—. Su pregunta te puso en peligro y lo esquivaste. Por lo que a mi respecta, estoy muy orgullosa de estar en el equipo con una Weasley. 

Ginny sintió que se le incendiaba la garganta y le picaban los ojos. Intentó reprimirlo pero la emoción ya estaba ahí bajando por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas saladas. No tenía intenciones de quebrarse, no estaba en sus planes ponerse a llorar con tantas personas a su alrededor y menos darle el poder a ese periodista de afectarle seriamente. Sin embargo, la rabia se corrió y dejó ver la angustia que le produjo la situación. Saber que probablemente esto recién comenzaba. Que ella debía ser fuerte y afrontarlo para allanar el camino de Hermione. Y a sus hermanos, si algún día se enteraba dónde estaban y quisieran volver. Y a todas las personas que lucharon a su lado y ahora estaban escondidas. De pronto, todo se sintió demasiado. No sólo estaba jugando al quidditch. Su presencia en el mundo mágico significaba un montón de otras cosas y fue consciente en ese instante. 

Helena la llevó hacia ella para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda en círculos lentos. Las demás chicas siguieron hablando para darle espacio y ella se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas, sintiéndose reconfortada por sus nuevas amistades. 

Cuando se separó la iluminó una revelación: el mundo era un lugar mejor si tenías a las personas adecuadas a tu lado. 

—Gracias —susurró con la voz acuosa, pasando su brazo por su cara para secarse. 

Vittoria le envió un guiño de ojo antes de levantarse y revolver su cabello.

—Ahora transformá esta angustia en magia arriba de la escoba, es lo mejor que podés hacer —calmó Vittoria.

—En diez minutos empezamos el entrenamiento —anunció Jones, yendo a la puerta—. Las veo ahí, no lleguen tarde.

Las dos jugadoras se empezaron a despedir de sus representantes y ella buscó con la mirada a Daphne, para encontrarla ensimismada en su charla con Elizabeth. Suspiró, su necesidad de afecto tendría que esperar.

El cielo les había dado una tregua sólo durante la primera parte del entrenamiento. La última hora sufrieron bajo la llovizna que lentamente se convirtió en la tormenta con la que comenzó el día. Jones las hizo entrenar duro e incluso parecía contenta. Supuso que tenía una razón de peso: los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por mal clima y no era fácil saber manejar la escoba bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo, era agotador. Requería mayor concentración en los movimientos, en la forma en que inclinaban sus cuerpos o cómo tomaban una curva, averiguar hacia dónde iba el viento y tratar siempre de ir en esa dirección o forzar su cuerpo en la dirección contraria y recibir el impacto de miles de gotas que apenas te dejan ver lo que hay delante. Era peligroso, sin duda. 

La mayoría de los reporteros se habían ido cuando comenzó la lluvia, quedando dos o tres rezagados hasta el final. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo creyó que se iba a desmayar del agotamiento físico, mental y emocional. La ducha caliente hizo poco por relajar su estado en el momento en que recordó que todavía le quedaba esta tarde la entrevista con Rita Skeeter. Maldijo a Daphne con todo su ser por haberle programado una semana tan llena de actividades. 

Se apareció en su casa, feliz de poder recostar su cuerpo en el sillón hasta que tuviera que volver a salir. Le pidió la comida a Saberia y se recordó a sí misma que necesitaba ir de una vez por todas a conseguir el televisor. Adoraría poder distraerse jugando a los jueguitos ahora. ¿Conseguiría que Daphne se uniera a ella? Se emocionó ante la idea pero siendo realistas, lo veía poco probable. ¿Quizás Pansy? A Hermione definitivamente no le interesaba para nada. Vittoria sin duda estaría muy emocionada, sí, tendría que invitarla a ella. Se movió perezosamente hasta la cocina y aceptó gustosa el suculento plato que le dejó la elfa. La comida de Saberia le recordaba un poco a Hogwarts y la hacía sentir en casa, a fin de cuentas, había pasado más tiempo en el colegio que en cualquier otro lado. Conversaron mientras comía y la elfa limpiaba sobre lo limpio y cuando terminó, volvió a su cómodo lugar en el sillón con una taza de café. La tormenta picando contra los ventanales y revolucionando el mar a lo lejos le daba una paz que no había sentido en el todo el día. Resultaba curioso cómo observar el agua moviéndose violentamente podía generarle calma. Siempre tuvo ese vínculo con las tormentas, cuanto más fuertes más le gustaban. Adoraba dormirse con el sonido de las gotas sobre el techo de su casa o pasar el día entero jugando al ajedrez con su hermano Ron. No es que ella sea fanática de los juegos de mesa ni de estar sentada durante horas, pero la lluvia te obliga a estar encerrada y a veces, se permite invadir por la tranquilidad. Si afuera es caos, entonces ella, por un momento, puede ser calma.

El sonido de la red flu activada llamó su atención y asomó la cabeza por encima del sillón. Una estilizada bruja de cabello oscuro como la noche hizo su aparición, sólo para caminar con rapidez hacia el estudio de Daphne, con la túnica ondeando detrás suyo. Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvió a perderse en el paisaje, ahora con ruidos de pasos y hojas de fondo.

—Ey, estás acá —la voz sorprendida de Pansy, que regresaba a la chimenea. 

—Eso parece, es mi casa ¿sabías? 

La bruja mayor puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de la otra y se acercó hasta sentarse en el brazo de un sillón, enfrente del lugar que ocupaba la pelirroja. 

—Si no me lo decías, no me enteraba. Como ustedes tienen la manía de invadir hogares… —se burló—. ¿Qué haces acá con esa cara de deprimida? ¿No me digas que estabas por suicidarte y acabo de interrumpirte?

Ginny le tiró un almohadón directo a la cara, riéndose cuando consiguió golpearla.

—¡Vos qué hacés acá, Parkinson! Y no tengo cara de deprimida.

—En primer lugar, no trato con salvajes así que intentá controlar tus impulsos. En segundo lugar, vine a buscar unas carpetas que me pidió Daphne, está demasiado estresada y no quiere dejar el Ministerio hasta que tenga que volver a salir por tu entrevista de la tarde. Y en tercer lugar, sí, definitivamente tenés cara de deprimida.

—¿Es mucho trabajo para ella? Supongo que podría buscar otra representante —sopesó, no muy feliz con la idea e ignorando los otros comentarios.

Pansy la desestimó con un movimiento perezoso de su mano. 

—Nah, a ella le encanta estar ocupada. Y no va a permitir que nadie más te represente, hay mucho en juego —apuntó—. Por cierto, me contó de la pregunta que te hicieron hoy, ¿por eso estás así? —observó su perfecta manicura, no queriendo parecer demasiado involucrada en el asunto.

—¡Dejame en paz, no estoy de ninguna forma! —se agitó— ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto! No quiero entrevistas, no quiero fotos, no quiero autógrafos. ¡Sólo quiero subirme a la maldita escoba y jugar! 

—Ah, ¿estamos haciendo esto ahora? —preguntó con burla, aún sin enfocar sus ojos en ella—. No sabía que eras del tipo que se compadece de sí misma. ¿Siempre me van a desilusionar los Gryffindor? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—No me compadezco de mí misma —gruñó por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados. 

—Y yo creyendo que estabas feliz por estar viva, haber salido de azkaban, entrar en el equipo de tus sueños, tener una abultada cuenta bancaria —enumeró.

—¡Estoy feliz! Una cosa no quita la otra. 

—Mirá Weasley, entiendo lo que te molesta pero vas a tener que ser más fuerte que esto. Bienvenida a la vida adulta. Una pensaría que después de todo lo que viviste no te molestarías tanto por un idiota que hace la pregunta incorrecta —le arrojó un almohadón contra la cara— Sos Ginny Salvaje Weasley que conquistó todo el maldito Hogwarts, no me hagas sentir vergüenza ajena ¿okey?

—¿Dónde quedó eso de controlar los impulsos? —bromeó, con el almohadón entre sus brazos, sintiéndose más relajada. 

—Es difícil no ponerse a tu nivel, qué decirte —palmeó una de sus piernas—. Bueno, debería irme. ¿Vas a ir así vestida a tu entrevista? —le envió una mirada desaprobadora. 

—Ehr... ¿no?

—¡Morgana, por qué me juntaste con esta criatura! —exclamó mirando al techo— Bien, puedo darte veinte minutos. Vamos a tu habitación, ahora —ordenó, empezando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. 

Ginny saltó por encima del sofá con energías renovadas. 

—Yo sabía que tenías ganas de probar este maravilloso cuerpo, pero con tanta urgencia… Te había subestimado, Parkinson. 

—No me hagas arrepentirme, Weasley —le enseñó el dedo medio sin voltearse, escuchando la risa de la pelirroja. 

No había ninguna duda: Pansy Parkinson era ideal para todo lo que estuviera relacionado a la moda. Aunque no lo admitiría y ciertamente no significaba que Ginny disfrutara estar bajo sus órdenes. Observó aburrida la pila de ropa que se estaba acumulando en su cama, nada parecía satisfacer a la bruja que tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro cada vez mayor.

—Esto no está funcionando. Weasley, estás yendo a una entrevista no al parque con tus amigas. ¡Y con Skeeter! A ver —la esquivó y se metió en el vestidor—, voy a darte dos opciones y no quiero escuchar ni una queja —sacó su cabeza de la ropa sólo para enviarle una mirada amenazante.

Ginny resopló y se dejó caer dramáticamente en la cama. Decidió que se dedicaría a observar el cuerpo de Parkinson, algo bueno sacaría de esta tortura. Pansy, que había colgado su túnica, se movía por el vestidor con su ceñido pantalón y camisa a juego. Ella parecía llevar el look de oficinista a otro nivel. De hecho, siempre parecía estar lista para ir a la reunión de negocios más importante. Su camisa de seda apenas traslúcida, siempre con los tres primeros botones sueltos, dejaba entrever un llamativo sujetador de encaje. Vestir de negro le quedaba realmente bien. 

—¿Pensas desnudarme mucho tiempo más? Yo sé que mirar y hablar es demasiado para tu cerebro pero no tengo todo el día, Weasley. 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —ladeó su cabeza, levantando sus ojos hasta conectar con los de la otra chica— ¿Cuando me hablaste?

Parkinson puso los ojos en blanco y agitó las prendas que colgaban de sus manos. 

—Increíble, sos increíble. ¿Cuál te gusta más? 

La pelirroja observó las prendas y decidió que hoy se sentía más cómoda con la básica y el pantalón negro a juego. Señaló el look izquierdo.

—Perfecto, el negro nunca falla. Te voy a buscar alguna campera o túnica con algún toque de color, vos vestite mientras —dejó las prendas sobre la cama y volvió al vestidor—. Y Ginevra, si me seguís mirando el culo me lo vas a gastar. 

—¡No estaba mirando! —se quejó con una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas.

—Ni siquiera te gastes en negarlo, ustedes los Gryffindor son pésimos para disimular —bufó a lo lejos. 

Ginny comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Estaba usando un sujetador deportivo pero había estado tan tensionada a la mañana que sus hombros se sentían agarrotados y esa presión no era bienvenida. Decidió que iría sin corpiño, ya que la camiseta era al cuerpo. Con esa resolución, se lo quitó y observó distraídamente su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto. No podía negar que sus entrenamientos estaban moldeando sus músculos aún más que antes. No era una fanática pero sus brazos marcados le daban orgullo y se sentía más fuerte cuando tenía que maniobrar el cuerpo de Daphne. 

—¡Qué haces, desubicada! —la alarmó Pansy— ¿Sos exhibicionista y no me había enterado?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta, encarándola, para ir a buscar la camiseta que usaría. 

—Ay, no seas exagerada, Parkinson —se puso la camiseta negra—, estoy acostumbrada por los vestuarios. 

—Bueno, yo no —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de desviar la mirada del cuerpo semi desnudo. 

—Bueno, disculpe usted señorita recatada —se burló, pasando el jean por sus piernas.  
Pansy decidió que lo mejor sería volver a guardar toda la ropa descartada, antes de seguir delineando la figura de la jugadora y que se diera cuenta. Agarró la pila entre sus brazos y se metió en el vestidor, más relajada con el espacio entre ambas. ¿Cómo se va a desnudar en medio de la habitación? Definitivamente le quedaba bien el apodo de salvaje. Sí, tenía un cuerpo que bañaría con su lengua pero eso no le daba el derecho de andar desnuda por ahí. Ni siquiera es que a ella le gustaran las deportistas, realmente le parecían bastante huecas y superficiales, siempre queriendo mostrar sus músculos como si fueran su mayor trofeo. Aunque Weasley no era así, tenía que admitirlo aunque sea sólo dentro suyo. ¿La espalda y la nuca? Morgana la ayudara. La forma en que se tensaron los músculos de la espalda y de su cuello cuando se puso la camiseta envió un montón de humedad a su ropa interior. Maldita Weasley. ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso con ella?

—Parkinson, ¿te falta mucho? —apareció la cabeza roja por un lateral de la puerta. 

—No, justo terminé. ¿Te maquillo un poco? 

La chica se encogió de hombros y ella puso los ojos en blanco sólo por costumbre, mientras salía y empujaba a la bruja menor hasta el baño. 

—¿Tenés maquillajes o busco los de Daphne? —Preguntó mientras acercaba una silla bajo un foco de luz, cerca del espejo. 

—Ehh

—Okey, sentate y no te muevas —señaló y desapareció, para volver apenas un minuto después. 

Ginny se removió incómoda bajo la mirada penetrante de Parkinson. Parecía que estaba atravesando su rostro y armando una fórmula compleja en su mente. 

—Bien, creo que un poco de base y rubor y algún labial suave vas a estar bien. 

Asintió sin estar muy segura de nada y decidió cerrar los ojos cuando vio el rostro de la otra chica acercarse al suyo. Primero sintió la mano, dos dedos en su barbilla levantando y manteniendo hacia arriba su rostro. Una esponja suave deslizándose por su mejilla, eso era agradable. Luego percibió la respiración tranquila que llegaba a ella y cosquilleaba bajo su nariz. ¿Había estado masticando chicle? Su aliento era mentolado, fresco y ligeramente picante. Pensó que le pegaba, sin duda. 

—Abrí tus piernas —ordenó.

—¿No me vas a invitar ni a un café antes? —bromeó, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Pansy hizo lo impensable: le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Impactada, hizo lo que le pidió y la vio acomodarse entre sus piernas. Ahora sus muslos rozaban las rodillas de Pansy y sus manos, distraídamente colocadas sobre sus piernas, empezaron a tamborilear detrás de las rodillas de la otra. 

—No soy una bateria ¿sabés? —dijo la morena, ocupada con el rubor— Y yo acá pensando que tocarías mejor a una chica. 

—¿Así que pensas en mi tocándote? —se burló sintiéndose más excitada que divertida— Tus morbos son sorprendentes, Parkinson.

—Shh, quedate quieta —la ignoró, aunque sus pálidas mejillas ahora tenían un tono más rosado.

La agarró con firmeza por debajo de la mandíbula y acercó el labial a su boca. 

—Entreabrí tus labios —susurró con la voz ronca. 

La pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió, sintiendo un calor inquietante posarse en su bajo vientre. Ya no podía mantener los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué perderse los oscuros de Parkinson? Nunca había estado tan cerca para verlos y descubrió que se parecían a un bosque lleno de vegetación, con una luna grande y brillante en el cielo despejado. 

El labial se deslizó con precisión por su boca y ella se preocupó por su aliento. ¿Olería tan bien como Pansy? El pánico la tomó por completo y alertó a la otra, que vio un movimiento frenético de sus ojos.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad, dando los últimos retoques al contorno de la boca con un lápiz más oscuro. 

—Uh… ¿Tengo mal aliento? —se arrepintió al instante en que lo dijo, observando la ceja perfectamente depilada que se alzó en su dirección.

—Si, ¿estuviste comiendo cebolla? —puso cara de asco.

—¡Lo sabía! —intentó alejarse de ella pero la mano de Parkinson la retuvo con firmeza.

—Era broma, tonta —se rió suavemente—. De hecho, ¿café y canela? 

—Odio tus bromas, Parkinson —aún así, su rostro pareció aliviado—. Sí, me tomé un café para recargar energías.

La bruja mayor asintió y luego le dedicó una última mirada a todo su rostro antes de alejarse.

—Muy bien, lo di todo. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, señalando el espejo.

Ginny tardó un segundo más en dejar el rostro de la otra para enfocarse en el que le devolvía el reflejo. Sonrió, se veía mejor que antes. 

—Bueno, lograste disimular que estaba teniendo un pésimo día. Buen trabajo, Parkinson —se levantó de un salto y salió del baño necesitando poner distancia entre sus cuerpos—. Espero no haberte entretenido mucho. 

—No pasa nada, Daphne va a estar contenta con el resultado —tomó su túnica y se la puso, haciendo un perfecto nudo con moñito— Suerte con Skeeter y … —se encogió de hombros— Ya nos vemos por ahí. 

—Ahá, uh, gracias —levantó su mano para saludar pero la bruja ya había desaparecido.


	18. Pedidos inesperados

Unas horas más tarde se encontró con Daphne fuera de las oficinas de El Profeta. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa brillante antes de envolverla entre sus brazos.

—¡Hoy te fuiste sin despedirte! ¿Estás bien? —la tomó por los hombros y observó su rostro buscando algún indicio de su estado anímico.

—Si, mucho mejor —le sonrió para reforzar su punto—. Pansy me ayudó a prepararme, ¿qué te parece? —dio unos hacia atrás.

—Qué estás hermosa como siempre, señorita Weasley —le guiñó un ojo.

—Vos no estás nada mal tampoco —paseó sus ojos por el apretado y elegante vestido que llevaba Daphne—. ¿Acaso me querés conquistar? Mirá que en cualquier momento voy a ser una figurita difícil de atrapar —ondeó sus cejas arriba y abajo. 

—Ayer tan vergonzosa y hoy toda una conquistadora, ¿este es el efecto Pansy? —sonrió burlona.

—¡Me ofendes! En todo caso, es el efecto Weasley —le sacó la lengua—. Vamos, si tenés suerte te ganas un autógrafo en tu tanga, rubia.

—Ni en tus mejores fantasías vas a manchar mis tangas de trescientos galeones —la siguió, divertida cuando la pelirroja se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿TRESCIENTOS GALEONES? ¿Están hechas de hebras de unicornio acaso?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —la miró con el ceño fruncido— Las hacen con plumas de ave fenix.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—Yo no bromeo con mi ropa interior, señorita Weasley. Ahora vamos, estamos a punto de llegar tarde.

Por supuesto que Rita Skeeter tendría una oficina tan espantosa como ella. Las paredes de un color verde doloroso para los ojos, con tantos reportajes colgados y personajes entrando y saliendo de ellos que te sentías frente a un andén donde el tren no dejaba de pasar nunca. Se obligó a apartar la vista antes de que el vértigo hiciera que vomitara todo su almuerzo. Últimamente, esa era la sensación que la acompañaba.

—Buenas tardes, queridas —saludó con una sonrisa superficial—. Justo a tiempo, pónganse cómodas. ¿Desean algo para tomar? 

Ginny siguió a Daphne y se acomodaron en unas sillas incómodas frente al escritorio de la periodista. 

—No, gracias —declinaron ambas. 

—Muy bien, manos a la obra entonces. ¡Ginevra Weasley! La más agraciada de la familia de pelirrojos y aparentemente, también la más talentosa. Aunque quizás eso no sea mucho mérito ¿verdad? Hace apenas cinco horas que anunciaron tu fichaje en Las Arpías. ¿Estás feliz de ser la primera de tu familia en salir de la pobreza?

El cuerpo de Ginny se tensó en menos de un segundo. Daphne carraspeó.

—Oh, lo siento querida ¿es doloroso para vos hablar de tus raíces humildes?

***

La jugadora se sacó la campera y la tiró sobre el sillón antes de saltar por encima y caer despatarrada.

—En serio ¿siempre va a ser así? ¿Todos los reporteros son idiotas? —se quejó, dejando salir su bronca. 

Daphne caminó hacia la cocina mientras deshacía el nudo de su túnica. Saludó a Saberia y le pidió si podía preparar una merienda para ellas. Cuando volvió al living, apoyó su túnica en el respaldo de una silla y caminó hasta tomar asiento junto a la otra chica. 

—No, no todos son así. ¿El de hoy a la mañana? Probablemente sea culpa mía, una vez lo rechacé y es evidente que no puede manejar su ego herido. ¿Te acordas del artículo que salió hace un mes luego del paseo por el Callejón Diagon? Él estuvo detrás del único reportaje que era mal intencionado.

—¿Lo rechazaste y por eso decidió poner mi vida en riesgo? —rodó sus ojos.

—Lo sé. No puedo prometerte que siempre será fácil pero sí asegurarte que no va a ser tan difícil como hoy. Habrá algunos medios en contra, pero creo que la mayoría van a apoyarte. Hoy estuve recibiendo búhos sin parar luego de la conferencia de prensa.

—Eso es bueno supongo pero ¿podemos hablar de eso luego? —pidió, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro que sí, pequeña —estiró su cuerpo y acercó su rostro al de la otra chica.

Ginny sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercó su boca a la mandíbula de la rubia, dejando un recorrido de besos hasta tomar sus labios con suavidad. Adoraba lo esponjosa que era la boca de Daphne y como sus lenguas parecían perfeccionar la danza de entrelazarse. Llevó su mano a la nuca de la bruja para profundizar el beso, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. El perfume de Daphne le encantaba y empezaba a asociarlo con hogar. Aspiró, dejando su boca para acariciar el cuello con su nariz y las notas de sándalo, jazmín y pimienta rosa llegaron a ella mezcladas entre sí y equilibrando la dulzura. 

—Ven —exigió con deseo.

La rubia gateó por el sillón y subió su vestido para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Ginny llevó sus manos a la cadera de la bruja y la empujó hacia abajo al tiempo que elevaba su pelvis para hacer contacto. Gimieron y retomaron el beso con más pasión que antes. 

—Morgana, te extrañé —ronroneó contra sus labios.

Daphne le recorrió la mandíbula dejando besos húmedos, sintiendo cómo se estremecía. Mordió la piel pecosa y expuesta del cuello, chupando con suavidad el pulso bajo su lengua. Ginny acercó aún más sus cuerpos y vagó sus manos de abajo a arriba hasta ahuecarlas contra los pechos de Daphne. La rubia llevó los brazos hacia su espalda y se escuchó el sonido del cierre al bajar. Los breteles del vestido cayeron por sus hombros y la pelirroja los bajó hasta ver aparecer los pechos blancos y desnudos, con los pezones rosados y erectos. Capturó uno con sus labios y masajeó el otro, pellizcando suavemente. Daphne se agitó sobre ella, agarrándola del pelo para acercarla más. La pelirroja deslizó su lengua fuera de su boca y jugó haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón. Su mano derecha bajó hasta perderse dentro de la tanga. La yema de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la humedad de Daphne y gimieron al unísono. 

—Estás tan mojada —su voz salió ronca por el deseo.

Acarició su entrada en círculos lentos y llevó la humedad hasta el clítoris, rodeándolo con sus dedos. La pelvis de la bruja mayor moviéndose erráticamente de atrás hacia delante, buscando mayor contacto. Ginny quisiera haber tenido más paciencia y hacerla rogar por sus dedos, pero la necesitaba. Y la necesitaba ahora. Enterró dos dedos hasta el fondo y aulló con Daphne cuando ésta le clavó las uñas en la nuca. Abrazó su cintura para sostenerla cerca, empezando a entrar y salir de adentro suyo, marcando un ritmo lento pero in crescendo. Volvió con su boca a encontrar los pechos de la rubia, lamió, mordió y su pulgar jugó con el clítoris sin dejar de penetrarla hasta que sintió el cuerpo estremecerse, tensarse y el posterior relajamiento junto con la humedad bajando por sus dedos. 

Daphne se volcó hacia ella, abrazándola, tratando de calmar su respiración. Ginny la acunó con ternura, dejando besos por su hombro y clavícula. Cuando la rubia se recuperó, se alejó unos centímetros para observarla con ojos lascivos.

—Te sobra ropa, querida.

Y la merienda quedó olvidada.

***

Al día siguiente, Daphne estaba sentada en su oficina tomando el segundo café de esa mañana y leyendo las repercusiones de la rueda de prensa de Las Arpías en los distintos periódicos. Se sentía satisfecha, todas las notas tenían un lugar central en las páginas y Ginny Weasley era el nombre que más se repetía. Tendría que felicitarla luego, quizás hacerle un regalo, pensó, distrayéndose por un instante de su lectura. Tal vez salir en su horario de almuerzo e intentar conseguirle algo. ¿Qué podría regalarle? ¿Ropa, joyas, equipamiento de quidditch? Sopesó sus opciones. ¿Sería un regalo que haría como mánager o como pareja? Se puso los ojos en blanco a sí misma, como si a esta altura pudiera separar entre esos dos roles. 

Tres golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su mente y acomodó su postura antes de permitirle el paso a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

—Señorita Greengrass, disculpe que la moleste —entró en la oficina su secretaria.

—No hay problema, Alexa. ¿Qué ocurre? —dejó el periódico y acercó la taza a sus labios. 

—Acaba de llegar un memorándum del primer piso, la necesitan allí con urgencia. La mandó a llamar la Ministra. 

La taza tintineó contra sus dientes y logró reordenar sus gestos y su sorpresa sólo por años de enseñanza estricta. Evitó el café derramado pero no estaba segura de haber logrado que el color no abandonara su rostro.

—¿Decía algo más? —consultó, apoyando la taza en la mesa y conjurando un espejo para observar su apariencia y acomodar su labial.

—Que se apresure. 

—Bien, claro, Gracias, Alexa, podés retirarte.

La secretaria se marchó y ella respiró profundo varias veces. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No es como si todos los días la llamara la Ministra. Repasó rápidamente las notas que habían salido en los periódicos, pero no encontró nada que pudiera alterar a Bellatrix Black. Su trabajo estaba al día, eso tampoco podría ser. Rearmó el moño que mantenía atado su cabello rubio, se levantó y salió. Lo que sea que sucediera, no lo iba a descubrir desde su oficina y hacer esperar a la Ministra no era nunca una buena decisión. 

Caminó por el pasillo del quinto piso, el correspondiente a su departamento, hasta llegar a los ascensores que milagrosamente estaban desocupados. Pulsó el círculo que tenía el número uno y esperó, con los ojos fijos en la pared frente a ella. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿Habrían descubierto a Hermione? En cualquier caso, la chica vivía con Pansy. ¿Por qué la llamarían a ella? La puerta se abrió y la voz anunció: Primera Planta: Ministro de Magia y Personal De Apoyo. 

El sonido de sus tacones resonaba contra el suelo y era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la Ministra. Va a estar todo bien, se dijo y levantó el puño para golpear la madera. La voz de Bellatrix Black la sobresaltó antes de que pudiera llamar.

—¡Adelante! 

¿Cómo demonios la había visto? Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando tras ella.

—Buenos días, Ministra Black —saludó.

La mujer estaba de espaldas a ella, parada frente a una biblioteca, ojeando un libro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado digno de una reina. La túnica olvidada, estaba en un traje de pantalón y camisa que realzaba su figura. Cuánto poder, pensó, intimidada. 

—Greengrass —cerró el libro y se giró, caminando hasta su escritorio donde lo dejó y tomó asiento—. Ven, no te vas a quedar parada toda la reunión —señaló la silla vacía.

Daphne asintió y tomó asiento, su postura tan recta como era posible. No pudo evitar bajar con sus ojos y notar los tres botones abiertos de la camisa y cuando volvió a conectar su mirada con la de la Ministra, le pareció descubrir un brillo divertido detrás de su máscara. Se enderezó aún más, carraspeando.

—Gracias. Me mandó a llamar —confirmó, invitando a que revelara la razón.

—En efecto. Draco estuvo siguiendo de cerca el caso de la chica Weasley. La pregunta que le hicieron acerca de apoyar mi gobierno y los titulares que salieron hoy. 

Así que era eso. Respiró un poco más aliviada. La mujer frente a ella no parecía enfurecida, otro día que se salvaba del crucio. Bien, era un buen comienzo. Se apresuró a responder.

—¿El departamento de género va a sacar el comunicado que habíamos acordado? —consultó.

—De eso quería hablarte. Digamos que, los planes han cambiado —tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera del escritorio, sus ojos negros fijos en ella—. Quiero a la chica en una rueda de prensa con la jefa del departamento. 

Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta. Se concentró en enmascarar sus reacciones, mantener la respiración estable, su mirada liviana. Bellatrix la vigilaba como una pantera a su presa.

—¿Cuál sería el rol de la señorita Weasley?

—¿Viste los periódicos, Greengrass? —señaló un apartado de su escritorio donde estaban apilados— Tiene buena prensa, dominó la situación, se vio segura en todas sus respuestas, conquistó a los reporteros. Quiero que sea la cara visible del proyecto que está por lanzar el departamento de Género e igualdad. Nos dará credibilidad, no luchó a mi lado sin embargo acá está. Viene de raíces humildes pero es sangre pura. Está sin familia, en fin. La historia que vende.

Daphne analizó las palabras y asintió. No podía negarlo, era una buena jugada. 

—Puedo ver su punto, Ministra Back. 

—Lo sé, sos una persona racional, Greengrass. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con la dirigencia? —otra vez tamborileando sus dedos en la madera. 

Daphne desvió sus ojos hacia aquella mano, una manicura perfecta, uñas pintadas de rojo sangre. En el dedo anular, un anillo de oro con las siglas N.B. Mano izquierda, anillo de oro, dedo anular. ¿N.B? Rodolphus Lestrange había muerto en la batalla y evidentemente, sus siglas no eran N.B.

¿Bellatrix Black estaba comprometida y nadie en el mundo mágico lo sabía? 

La ministra volvió a tamborilear sus dedos y con esa acción, Daphne volvió al presente, donde se encontró una ceja alzada de manera peligrosa en su dirección.

—Bien, ayer pude acercarme a Elizabeth Rowle. Estaba interesada en mi trabajo y me dio la posibilidad de hacer el primer contacto. Quedamos en reunirnos en los próximos días para almorzar. 

Bellatrix palmeó la mesa con entusiasmo. 

—Muy bien, seguí así y presioná en ese encuentro si ves la oportunidad. Necesito esas tierras libres cuanto antes. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Perfecto, la secretaria de Susana se va a comunicar con la tuya para arreglar un encuentro, firmar el contrato con Weasley y demás. Podés retirarte. 

Daphne asintió y se levantó, sintiéndose mareada con las cosas que habían sucedido. 

—Ah, Greengrass —llamó cuando estaba por salir.

—¿Si? —-se giró para mirarla. 

Ojos negros atravesando los suyos.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, mantente así. 

—Gracias Ministra Black, lo haré.

Y tras ver el asentimiento de Bellatrix, dejó su oficina. 

Bueno, estaba viva y aún conservaba su trabajo. La verdadera pregunta era ¿cómo diablos iba a convencer de esto a Ginny?

***

Siguiendo sus planes, para el almuerzo se presentó en la casa de la familia Parkinson. 

—¡Pero si es mi querida Daphne! —se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo la matriarca de la familia. 

—Margaret, qué gusto verte —se dejó abrazar y besar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Siempre tan bella y educada! ¿Cómo estás? Pansy no me avisó que ibas a venir ¿te unis al almuerzo? —se retiró pero mantuvo sus manos unidas.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le sonrió—. Tengo poco tiempo, en realidad estoy buscando a Hermione. 

—Ustedes dos me tienen completamente abandonada, Pansy nunca tiene tiempo para nada —apuntó.

—Prometo venir a tomar la merienda con vos y Chris. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece una idea fantástica, cariño. ¿Me dijiste que buscabas a Hermione? Debe estar en la biblioteca, esa criatura siempre está ahí. ¡Es tan silenciosa! Y una editora fantástica, no sabés cómo me está ayudando con el libro que estoy por publicar. ¡Casi que echo a mi editor actual! ¿Y lo bien que le hace su influencia a Pansy? 

Daphne sonreía, pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra. A la madre de su amiga siempre le gustó hablar y ella adoraba escucharla incluso cuando desvariaba. La casa de la familia Parkinson tenía un lugar importante en su corazón, era sin duda su segundo hogar. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, Hermione es fantástica.

—¿Por qué soy fantástica? —interrumpió la aludida, terminando de bajar las escaleras, sonriendo a las dos brujas. 

—Me decía Margaret que sos una editora increíble. 

—¡Por favor! Ella es una escritora tan sublime —le envió una mirada de admiración—, es un placer leerte. 

—Bueno, bueno que estamos acá dorandonos la píldora —desestimó con falsa humildad—. Acá mi querida Daphne te vino a buscar, las dejo solas. ¿Te espero próximamente para la merienda? Tomo tu palabra, cariño, cuidate —besó sus mejillas con afecto.

—Promesa, dejale un beso a Christopher —le sonrió y la mujer abandonó el salón—. Ey —se volvió a la morena—, me preguntaba si tenías planes para el almuerzo.

—Demasiados, no sabes lo apretada que es mi agenda en estos días —se burló, sacándole una sonrisa divertida a la otra. 

—¿Tenés ganas de acompañarme a la parte muggle? Quiero hacer algunas compras para Ginny. 

—¿En el Londres muggle? —se sorprendió— Si, por supuesto. Me cambio y bajo. 

***

—Entonces, las cosas para Ginny están yendo bien —anunció Hermione, observando de cerca un televisor y sus funciones. 

Daphne devoraba ávidamente todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Hermione había alterado su túnica y ahora era un hermoso saco largo que cubría la camisa y falda tubo que llevaba. Aquel lugar era enorme, tenía tres o cuatro pisos, luces resplandecientes, infinitos locales uno al lado del otro que vendían distintas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales no tenía idea para qué eran. 

—¿Cómo puede ser que haya tanta gente dentro de este cuadro? —ignoró su comentario anterior, observando con curiosidad el aparato que tanto deseaba Ginny.

La risa de Hermione llamó su atención y la miró por un segundo, volviendo su vista a la imagen en movimiento de dos chicos compartiendo un helado.

—No es un cuadro, es un aparato electrónico destinado a la recepción y reproducción de señales de televisión. La gente lo utiliza para informarse. Como el diario pero con imagenes. También para ver películas o novelas. Ya vas a entender mejor cuando lo usen. 

—¿Y este está bien? ¿Le gustará? 

—Eso estoy tratando de ver, pero sí, es el mejor de estos tres que hemos visto. ¿Estás segura que querés gastar tanto dinero? No tengo dudas de que le va a encantar si le llevas uno más chico.

—¿Es muy grande? —se preocupó— Tiene la medida normal de un cuadro —analizó los casi dos metros del aparato.

—No es un cuadro, Daphne —puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. 

—Señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarlas? —se acercó un empleado.

—Sí, queremos este cuadro.

—¿Perdón? —miró a la rubia con una sonrisa tambaleante.

—Un chiste interno, lo siento —se adelantó Hermione—. Vamos a llevar el Smart Tv de 85” y la PlayStation 5. 

Los ojos del empleado se agrandaron en sorpresa, eso era una comisión altísima.

—¡Fantástico, enseguida se lo preparo! ¿Abonan en efectivo o tarjeta?

—Efectivo, gracias.

Daphne no volvió a su oficina esa tarde, le avisó a Alexa que se llevaría el trabajo a su casa y allí estaba, ayudando a Hermione a instalar el regalo de Ginny. O mejor dicho, viendo a la chica instalarlo.

—¡Listo! —exclamó la morena, palmeando sus manos, satisfecha con su trabajo.

Había logrado conectar el Smart Tv, la PlayStation y ordenado una veintena de juegos que habían comprado. 

—Gracias por ayudarme —se dejó caer en el sillón frente al aparato.

—Oh, no es nada, me muero por ver su cara cuando lo descubra —tomó asiento junto a la rubia—. Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el regalo tan...pomposo?

—Tengo que pedirle que trabaje para Bellatrix —anunció abatida. 

Hermione se volteó hacia ella con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Saberia hizo su aparición en ese momento y dejó los platos con comida en silencio antes de volver a desaparecer.

—No te sigo, ¿por qué haría eso? 

—Porque puede —se encogió de hombros—. Es la maldita Ministra de Magia, ¿qué no puede hacer?

—No, si, eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué saca ella de eso?

—Ginny tuvo buena recepción y una historia controversial. Quiere sumar puntos a su imagen, mostrarse como una buena gobernante, supongo. 

—Uff —le acarició el brazo de manera distraída—, te compadezco, va a estar dificil esa charla.

—Lo sé, créeme —le dio una sonrisa nerviosa—. De todas maneras, eso ayuda a nuestro plan posterior, ¿no? —tomó su plato y probó el pastel de papa.

—Bueno, sí —analizó, copiando el movimiento de Daphne—. Con Ginny aprobada directamente por Bellatrix, sería más fácil acercarme. 

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Si todo sale bien, en dos semanas puedo proponerle esto. 

—Me sabe mal que seas la cara visible de todo este plan.

—Lo dijiste varias veces, sí —sonrió—. Mirá, si sale mal, vamos a estar todas igual de comprometidas. Quizás me gane un par de crucios más, pero a esa altura, ¿qué importa?

—Pero si sale bien… —adivinó Hermione— La Ministra te va a tener en muy alta estima. 

—Exacto —admitió—. Si sale bien, tendré mayor reconocimiento. 

—¿Estás apuntando al puesto de Bellatrix? —preguntó con cautela.

Daphne congeló su tenedor a medio camino, tan sólo por un instante. Se tomó el tiempo de masticar y tragar antes de responder. 

—Es una pregunta peligrosa si llega a oídos incorrectos, Hermione —le dedicó una mirada de advertencia—. A nuestra Ministra le quedan varios años por delante, es indudable. Imagino que querrá dejar a Draco a cargo, pero entre nosotras, no tiene las características necesarias para estar a cargo y ella debe saberlo, sólo que no tiene otra opción de su confianza. Yo soy joven, todavía tengo mucho que aprender pero me esfuerzo. Intentaré estar cerca. 

Hermione asimiló la información mientras masticaba. Compartieron un breve silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos. 

—Te tengo fé —admitió la morena, finalmente.

—¿Si? ¿No vas a competir conmigo por el puesto? —le sonrió.

—Quién sabe, pero sin duda serías una buena oponente —le guiñó un ojo. 

—Lo mismo digo, Hermione, lo mismo digo.


	19. Traición

El entrenamiento se había extendido porque estaban a sólo una semana de su primer partido. No se quejaba, por supuesto, entrenaban duro, practicaban jugadas pero también había largas discusiones de estrategias y veían material de sus contrincantes para saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. 

—¡Weasley! ¡Ginnyyyy! ¡Pelirrojaaaa!

Sonrió ante los gritos del público que se había acercado al campo hoy. 

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo andan? —les preguntó cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Estuviste increíble Ginny! Tenemos ganas de verte jugar —exclamó efusiva una chica de cabello lacio y gorra de Las Arpías. 

—¿Me puedo sacar una foto con vos? —no pudo precisar de dónde vino la voz. 

—¡Weasley sos toda una modelo! —un chico de lentes gruesos ondeaba una revista en su mano.

—No vi esa todavía, a ver —se acercó al muchacho que lanzó un gritito agudo al tener tan cerca a la jugadora.

—¡Huele tan bien! —gritó mirando a su grupo.

Ginny sonrió con la revista en su mano, una foto suya en la portada. Su reflejo sonreía y sacaba la lengua en loop. Se sintió cohibida al imaginarse cuánta gente la estaría viendo en esta publicación, sin embargo, había salido bien. 

—¿La firmo? —le preguntó al chico.

—¡Por supuesto, mi amor! —gritó demasiado alto y le pasó una pluma. 

***   
Llegó a su casa cansada pero feliz. Era extraño que hubiera gente esperando por ella y se sintieran tan exaltados sólo con tenerla cerca, pero también era agradable para su autoestima, no podía negar lo evidente. Dejó caer el bolso en el living y caminó hasta el estudio de Daphne.

—Llegó la luz del hogar —anunció.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa corta.

—¡Por favor, ese ego! 

—Te encanta —guiñó un ojo de manera canchera.

—No tengo más remedio que soportarlo. ¿Cómo te fue? —rodeó su cintura con un brazo e hizo lugar entre el escritorio y su silla para traer a su regazo a la chica. 

—Bien, estuvo bien. ¿Sabías que ya salió la nota en la revista? —se acomodó y acarició la nuca de su novia. 

—¡Si! Me llegó hoy, hay un par de ejemplares en la mesa de living. ¿Te gustó?

—Bastante, pero no pude leer el reportaje, un chico la trajo para que le de mi autógrafo. 

—Ay, ella tiene fans —se burló divertida.

—¡Callate! 

—Callame —enarcó una de sus cejas.

Ginny la tomó por la mandíbula antes de dejar un beso lento y profundo.

—Mmm, delicioso —ronroneó.

—Tengo algo para vos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es? —miró a su alrededor.

—No está acá, ven. 

Daphne esperó a que la chica se levantara y acto seguido dejó su silla. La tomó de la mano para guiarla escaleras arriba e ignoró la mirada llena de preguntas. La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron frente a la tercera puerta, no era ni el cuarto de la rubia ni el suyo. 

—Adelante —le dijo.

—Uhm, okey —miró de reojo a la chica y abrió la puerta.

Dio varios pasos dentro de la habitación, un sillón grande y cómodo contra la pared y en la otra… 

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LO CONSEGUISTE PARA MÍ! —chilló, dando saltos en el lugar— ¡No lo puedo creer, sos la mejor! —se acercó al televisor— Daphne, ¡es enorme! ¿cuánto dinero gastaste?

—No te preocupes, mi cuenta bancaria apenas lo sintió —desestimó con una sonrisa.

—¡Es la play cinco, Daph! ¡Acaba de salir al mercado! —se dio vuelta hacia la chica y la tomó por los brazos para besarla— ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? 

—Bueno, se me ocurren varias formas —movió sugestivamente sus cejas. 

—¿Ah sí? Dígame, señorita Greengrass, estaría encantada de poder complacerla —jugó con el cuello del vestido de la rubia, bajando sus ojos como si repentinamente se sintiera tímida. 

—Tenés que trabajar para el Ministerio.

—¿Qué? —Ginny la miró con expresión confundida.

—Si me querés agradecer, tenés que trabajar para el Ministerio —repitió, tratando de mostrarse serena.

—No entiendo, ¿es un juego? —volvió a sonreír— ¿Soy tu secretaria y me meto en tu despacho para complacerte? —se acercó a su cuello para arañarlo con sus dientes.

—No, Ginny, no es un juego. Es la verdad —sintió el vacío cuando la pelirroja se separó, sus ojos confundidos otra vez—. Bellatrix quiere que trabajes para ella.

—Esperá, Daph —la agarró de los brazos y puso un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos—, no entiendo nada. ¿Es un chiste de muy mal gusto? 

—¡No, Ginevra, te estoy diciendo que no es una broma! ¿Cuándo me viste bromear con el trabajo? —su falsa serenidad abandonó su cuerpo.

La jugadora dio un paso atrás y alejó las manos de su novia. 

—¿Por qué me gritas? —su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cargados de emoción. 

Daphne se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había estado histérica desde el momento en que dejó la oficina de la ministra. Tomó asiento en el sillón, le temblaban las piernas. Ginny parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso, se notaba que su cabeza iba a toda marcha y aún así no conectaba las ideas.   
Se hubiera reído si se sintiera con ánimo. 

—Lo siento, estoy alterada —exhaló y estiró su mano hacia la chica—, vení, sentate y te explico.

La pelirroja se alejó aún más mirando su mano con desconfianza. Daphne sintió su corazón doler al ver esa mirada otra vez en el rostro de Ginny.   
¿Cómo habían retrocedido tan rápido?

—Le dijiste que no —afirmó.

—Ginny, sabes que no puedo decirle que no.

—Bueno, vas a tener que poder. Nunca hablamos de que yo trabajara con ella. ¡Hermione quiere trabajar con ella, no yo! —se alteró.

—¡Es la maldita Ministra, Ginevra, nadie le dice que no salvo que quieran morir! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Acaso crees que me preguntó? —elevó su tono— Porque si crees eso, sos más ingenua de lo que pensaba. Me llamó a su oficina, me hizo sentar y luego me anunció que trabajarías para ella. ¡Lo siento si crees que no estuve a la altura, no estoy planeando enloquecer bajo sus crucios! —se levantó, sentía demasiada energía para estar discutiendo sentada.

—¡Me importa una mierda, Daphne! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Haces y deshaces en mi vida sin siquiera preguntarme. Me sacas de azkaban para que trabaje para vos, me llevas de entrevista en entrevista donde me atacan directamente a mi o a mi familia ¡y los tengo que aguantar! Me ataca un imbécil sólo porque vos lo rechazaste y decide vengarse conmigo y ¡ahora me decís que tengo que trabajar con Bellatrix! ¿Te volviste loca o qué te pasa? ¿En qué momento firmé para que controlaras así mi existencia? —terminó con su respiración agitada, su rostro completamente desencajado.

La rubia no estaba mejor. Ella podía gestionar discusiones laborales, estaba acostumbrada, las tenía a diario. Sabía manipular el discurso y lograr lo que quería. Esto era distinto. Su novia le estaba gritando como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Ginny no creía eso o si? Se asustó ante tal perspectiva. Observó el rostro furioso y lastimado que tenía la chica frente a ella. Se obligó a controlar su estado emocional, cerró los ojos por un segundo, respiró y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su tono de voz fue tan frío como el que usaría en cualquier reunión de trabajo.

—Creí que te estaba salvando la vida pero lamento que no lo veas así. Quizás tendría que haberte dejado en azkaban, quién sabe. Probablemente a esta altura estarías muerta —suspiró—. No hay nada para discutir, firmaste un contrato y tenés que respetarlo. En los próximos días vas a ir al Ministerio. Cuando te calmes y quieras saber más detalles, te espero en mi estudio —se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

—Creíste que me ibas a convencer con algo material… —la voz quebrada de Ginny golpeó su espalda— No tenés idea de quién soy, Daphne. Y lo que es peor, no me gusta para nada quién me estás demostrando ser. 

Daphne se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Ginny adelantó su cuerpo y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a la rubia sola en aquel cuarto. 

***

***   
Se durmió y se despertó de la misma forma: enojada. Se sentía asqueada. Decepcionada, triste. Y muy enojada. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en Daphne? ¿En qué momento bajó tanto la guardia? Pedirle, no, exigirle que trabaje con Bellatrix Black. ¿Qué seguía? Encima intentar comprarla con el televisor y la Playstation. Aunque claro, no era algo nuevo en Daphne, observando la habitación en la que estaba, llena de cosas. Repleta de ropa de la mejor calidad que Ginny nunca había pedido. Para ser justas, tampoco lo había rechazado. ¡Pero en serio, trabajar en el Ministerio! Se cambió y bajo directo a la chimenea, hoy no desayunaría en casa porque eso implicaría ver a Daphne. Agarró un poco de polvos flu y estaba a punto de tirarlos cuando escuchó la voz ansiosa de la rubia.

—¡Ginny!

—Ahora no puedo, llego tarde —respondió con voz distante. Tiró el polvo y declaró en voz alta y clara— ¡Sede Las Arpías de Holyhead! 

Pudo ver el rostro ojeroso de Daphne antes de desaparecer envuelta en llamas.

***  
—Ey —se acercó a Vittoria mientras caminaban hacia los vestuarios, acababan de terminar el entrenamiento—, ¿tenés algo para hacer hoy? 

—Tengo una entrevista, unas fotos y eso, después estoy libre —la miró por el rabillo del ojo—, ¿querés venir? Podemos hacer algo después. 

—Si, claro, puedo sostener tus cosas mientras actuás como la gran estrella que sos —se burló, aunque la broma no llegó a sus ojos. 

Vittoria la empujó con su hombro, confirmando que a su amiga le pasaba algo porque había estado apagada todo el entrenamiento y eso no era común en ella. 

—¿Pasó algo? —se aventuró.

Ginny ladeó su cabeza, como hacía cada vez que su cabeza se esforzaba en pensar algo a gran velocidad. 

—Problemas con mi mánager —terminó por decir, a fin de cuentas, no era tan alejado de la verdad.

—Ah, lo normal —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Sabés cuántas veces por semana discuto con la mía? Me canso de decirle que le encanta complicarme la vida. 

—Sí, ese parece ser su trabajo —torció su gesto.

—No te preocupes tanto, ya se van a arreglar —se alejó en dirección a las duchas, dejando a Ginny parada en medio del vestuario.

*** 

Esa noche durmió en lo de Vittoria y no volvió a su casa hasta la noche del día siguiente, directamente entrando en su habitación. Seguía enojada y herida, lo que acentuaba la primer emoción.

A la mañana del tercer día planeaba irse sin desayunar otra vez. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a Daphne sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Llevaba un vestido azul frío que realzaba sus ojos y la hacía ver más rubia de lo que normalmente era. 

Su ira tambaleó al ver la expresión necesitada de la bruja. Sus ojeras parecían haberse profundizado y tenía los ojos hinchados.

—¿Te vas a escapar de nuevo?

—No me estoy escapando.

Daphne levantó su ceja y recorrió con la mirada el bolso de entrenamiento de Ginny. 

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No puedo, llego tarde —se encaminó a la chimenea.

—Al menos tené el valor para decirme que no querés o inventar una excusa mejor. 

Ginny se dio vuelta, encarandola.

—Está bien, no quiero. 

La rubia bufó.

—De todas maneras, no es necesario que no estés nunca en la casa o te vayas sin desayunar, podemos ser civilizadas —se levantó y pasó por su lado sin mirarla, luego se perdió en el interior de su estudio.

Ginny se quedó observando la puerta abierta por donde había desaparecido su novia. Dio unos pasos hacia allá pero a último momento decidió dar la vuelta y caminar a la cocina para pedirle el desayuno a Saberia. Se quedó comiendo y charlando con la elfa.

Daphne no volvió a aparecer y no sabía si eso la dejaba más tranquila, cuando entró en la chimenea el nivel de enojo había descendido pero su angustia aumentaba a pasos agigantados. 

***

Esta vez había logrado arrastrar a Helena a un bar, luego de prometerle que no se tomarían más de una cerveza. Con el partido a dos días no podían descuidar su alimentación o consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol que hicieran débil sus cuerpos para entrenar.

Consiguieron una mesa libre en el interior, parecía un bar universitario y a pesar de ser las cinco de la tarde, estaba repleto. Era pequeño y caluroso, algo que les venía bien porque estando a principios de Diciembre, el clima se había vuelto demasiado frío. 

—Me quiero mudar —anunció, luego dio un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Te querés ir de esa casa frente al mar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? —Helena frunció el ceño, elevando su voz por encima de la música y las demás conversaciones.

—Yo aparentemente —se encogió de hombros e intentó tragar el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Te echaron? —aventuró, porque realmente no entendía que alguien abandonara ese lugar por su propia decisión.

—No, es sólo que es raro vivir con mi mánager ¿sabés? —reflexionó en voz alta, girando el vaso en la mesa— En algún momento pareció una buena idea pero ahora creo que necesito mi propio espacio. 

—Eso sí puedo entenderlo —sonrió divertida—, si tuviera que vivir con la mía me volvería loca.

Ginny asintió y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Le dolía que nadie supiera la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Daphne. No poder contarle a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando, lo traicionada que se sentía. De todas maneras, sería raro empezar ahora y tampoco sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar. Su situación política era como mínimo, delicada.

—¿Te conté que mi madre trabaja en bienes raíces? Puedo contactarte con ella y seguro encuentran un lugar adecuado. 

—Wow, eso sería increíble Lena —se irguió en la silla con ojos expectantes—. ¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto que sí, hoy mismo le mando una lechuza, despreocupate —le sonrió—. Ahora, ¿estás tan nerviosa como yo por el partido? 

*** 

Resultó que Helena cumplió su palabra y al día siguiente ya tenía tres posibles lugares para visitar. Para ese entonces, cuatro días prácticamente sin contacto con Daphne, el nudo en su garganta se había convertido en una mano invisible que apretaba y cortaba su respiración. Siguió ignorándolo, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Caminaba ya vestida con jeans, sweater y campera impermeable cuando divisó un rostro conocido. No terminaba de asociarlo con nadie pero la chica estaba mirándola fijamente así que supuso que se conocían. 

—No sabés quién soy ¿verdad? —la chica sonrió divertida.

—No tengo idea —se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose avergonzada. 

—¡Hermione, boba! —tiró de su mano para abrazarla— Me guardé un poco de la poción que hice para la fiesta por si volvía a necesitarla.

—Oh, Morgana —abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo extraño en el que estaba su amiga—. No sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba hasta este momento —susurró en su cuello, intentando que su voz no se quebrara. 

—¡Bebé! Podrías haberme visitado ¿sabés? —acarició su espalda en círculos— ¿Tenés ganas de ir a merendar y conversar?

—Uhm, de hecho, tengo planes pero sería increíble si quisieras acompañarme —se alejó un poco para observar a la chica. 

—¿Interrumpo? —la voz aburrida de Pansy las sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que Weasley no se alegre de verme, pero de vos es una noticia —se burló, sosteniendo su peso en un paraguas negro.

—¿Te mandaron a vigilarme? —cuestionó Ginny, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Nadie me da órdenes, Weasley —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Ya quisieras.

—Disculpen, ¿Ginny? —se acercó Helena con su bolso al hombro y una mujer a su costado— Ella es Marian, mi madre. 

—Encantada, cariño —la mujer estiró su mano con una sonrisa profesional.

—Igualmente, gracias por la ayuda tan rápido —estrechó su mano, ante la mirada confundida de las dos brujas.

—Por supuesto, siempre es un placer ayudar a las amigas de Leni. Entonces, ¿empezamos el recorrido? Te va a encantar, un séptimo piso, dos dormitorios, dos baños, grandes ventanales, un lujo.

—Perdón pero ¿de qué está hablando? —interrumpió Pansy. 

—Estoy buscando un departamento para mudarme —anunció Ginny, intentando que su voz no temblara—. Pensé que sería bueno buscar dos habitaciones por si quisieras venir conmigo —agregó esto mirando a Hermione.

—¡Oh, eso es perfecto! —volvió a la carga Marian— ¡Es bueno que estén las dos!

—Ginny pero… 

—Luego —la frenó con una mano, tratando de decirle que no era un buen momento para hablar—. Veamos estos lugares primero.

—Genial, ¿no le importa que me sume yo también? —estiró su brazo con una sonrisa practicada— Pansy Parkinson. 

Los ojos de Marian se abrieron en reconocimiento y se apuró a asentir, cada vez más encantada con la situación.

—Un gusto señorita Parkinson, como les decía… 

Se aparecieron en el apartamento que quedaba sobre una avenida céntrica de Londres. Era una excelente ubicación, un barrio de clase media alta, se podría ir caminando hacia el Ministerio de Magia, y unas calles más abajo había una zona de bares. Le gustaba porque las paredes tenían ladrillo a la vista y cierto aire industrial, techos altos, lámparas colgantes de metal, una barra desayunadora que conectaba la cocina con el living y una chimenea para prender el fuego en los días fríos como aquel. 

—Es precioso —susurró Mione observando con ansias la biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared.

—Un poco demasiado urbano —se metió Pansy, analizando el lugar con ojo crítico— Pero los baños son increíbles. 

Ginny se sentía obnubilada. El lugar era cómodo, amplio, luminoso. Le daba la sensación de que podrían convertirlo en un hogar. No tenía las vistas impresionantes de la casa de Daphne pero tampoco estaba mal, había un parque frente al edificio por lo que las vistas eran más que aceptables.

—¿Tiene gimnasio? —consultó.

—Por supuesto, cariño, gimnasio y pileta climatizada en el último piso.

—¿Pileta climatizada? —los ojos de la chica que usurpaba Hermione se iluminaron— Extraño tanto hacer natación —susurró.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada divertida a su amiga antes de hablar.

—¿Podemos ver el siguiente?

—¡Te va a encantar! 

El segundo era impresionante pero no les encantaba.

—No sé… —-dijo Hermione— Como que le falta vida ¿no?

—Creo que es demasiado lujoso para ustedes —acotó Pansy, que obviamente, estaba encantada con el lugar.

El tercero era similar al anterior salvo que tenía un solo dormitorio. 

—¡Lo siento, no sé qué pasó! Debo haber agarrado el traslador equivocado, cariño. 

—No te preocupes —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Este lugar es hermoso! —exclamó Pansy, recorriendo las habitaciones. 

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, el lugar estaba bien, se veía como un apartamento que la morena elegiría. Diseño minimalista, paredes tan blancas que dolían verlas, tecnología de última generación, el espacio gritaba lujo por todas partes.

—¿Le interesa, señorita Parkinson? —captó la mirada embelesada de la morena— Estoy segura que podría conseguirle un excelente precio. Y queda a tres cuadras del primer apartamento. Podrían estar realmente cerca —sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de hacer dos negocios en lugar de uno.

—¿Qué dicen? —se giró a mirar a las Gryffindor.

—Que tenemos que discutirlo —sentenció Hermione, haciendo que Pansy pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, estaremos en contacto Marian, muchas gracias —le ofreció su mano Ginny.

—Un placer, cariño. No duden en avisarme si se deciden por alguno y si no, puedo conseguirles otras opciones —se despidió de las tres chicas.

*** 

—Entonces, ¿te mudas? —interrogó Hermione ya en su cuerpo.

Habían decidido ir a la Mansión Parkinson. Se acomodaron en uno de los salones para tomar el té, al lado de la chimenea prendida. 

—No puedo creer que hayas vivido toda tu vida acá, ahora entiendo muchas cosas —admitió Ginny.

—¡Ginevra! —llamó su amiga, que conocía el arte de la distracción en la pelirroja.

—¡Estoy comentandole algo a Pansy! —exclamó.

—Ah no, no me metas en tus problemas, Weasley —se desligó con las manos en alto.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que puedo contar con vos —bufó.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta —sus ojos clavados en el rostro pecoso.

—¡Ahg, Mione! —se removió incómoda aunque el sillón en el que estaba parecía hecho de nubes— Ya lo viste, así que ¿qué estás esperando?

—Es sólo que no lo entiendo, bebé —acercó su cuerpo al de Ginny y apoyó su mano en el muslo—. ¿Una pelea y te mudas? Suena un poco exagerado incluso para mí.

La pelirroja sonrió ante eso, recordando lo dramática que había sido su amiga en la adolescencia.

—Mione, no es una simple pelea. Me pidió que trabaje para Bellatrix. ¡Para Bellatrix! ¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurre que puedo aceptar algo así? —su rostro mostró toda la confusión que aún sentía.

—Sí, es una situación compleja, lo entiendo. Pero ¿pensaste cómo fue para ella recibir esa orden? —intentó hacerla reflexionar.

—¿Estás de su lado? —la miró con sospecha, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca voy a estar de un lado que no sea el tuyo, Ginny —le sonrió—. Sólo entiendo que ambos lados son complicados. O sea, vos lo estás diciendo ¡Bellatrix Black! ¿Quién puede negarle algo? Si mató al mismísimo Voldemort. 

La pelirroja hizo una mueca ante la mención del mago oscuro. La realidad asentándose en su mente. 

—Está bien, te concedo eso. ¡Pero me quiso chantajear con un televisor!

—Lo sé, es enorme ¿no? Yo le dije que estaba exagerando pero…

—Esperá, ¿vos supiste todo desde el principio? 

—Si y no. Me pidió que la acompañe pero no supe lo del trabajo en el ministerio hasta llegar a la casa.

—¡La odio! Odio todo lo que me sucede desde que la conozco. Odio no poder controlar mi destino, mis decisiones, mis acciones. ¡Odio sentir que me traicionó! —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas subieron rápidamente a sus ojos.

—Bebé —tiró de ella y la acomodó en su regazo para abrazarla.

Ginny se dejó llevar y al momento en que olió el característico perfume de jazmín de Hermione, se permitió llorar. Lloró sintiendo a flor de piel todo el dolor que había estado intentando ocultar en los últimos días. Lloró por la confusión, por sentirse tan lejos de Daphne y por extrañarla tanto que le dolía.  
Hermione la acunó y le acarició el cabello mientras ella se desahogaba por varios minutos. La presión en su garganta había disminuido aunque no se había marchado por completo. 

—Gracias —susurró con la voz tomada, incorporándose y tomando un sorbo de su té bajo la mirada de las dos brujas.

—Le vas a romper el corazón —habló por primera vez Pansy—. No digo que sea mala idea mudarte o tus sentimientos no sean válidos. Pero le va a doler. Creo que nunca la vi tan mal como esta semana, ella realmente te adora ¿sabés? Y no es una persona que deje entrar a mucha gente en su vida, aunque parezca muy sociable —reflexionó en voz alta, sin sacar sus ojos de los enrojecidos de Ginny—. Deberías hablar con ella y sobre todo, deberías confiar en ella. Te cuida aunque ahora creas que no. 

La pelirroja asintió, demasiado sorprendida de escuchar a Pansy diciendo algo tan serio, con su semblante ensombrecido. Parecía verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga.

—¿Alguna vez te contó por qué se decidió a sacarte de Azkaban? 

—¿Para que entre en Las Arpías? —respondió con duda. 

Pansy rió sin gracia.

—¿Crees que se pondría en la línea de fuego sólo por eso? 

—¿Y por qué fue? 

—Deberías preguntarle.

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco.

Terminaron el té y charlaron de cosas menos angustiantes. Incluso Pansy parecía estar empeñada en hacer reír a Ginny y no dejaba de sacar un tema más bizarro que el anterior. Cuando se metió en la chimenea su ánimo estaba mucho mejor que antes. 

El living de su casa estaba tenuemente iluminado. Divisó a Daphne recostada en el sillón de una manera que no la había visto nunca antes. Siempre recta y elegante, ahora se parecía más a la forma despatarrada que solía adoptar Ginny. Una copa de vino en sus manos y la mirada perdida detrás de los ventanales. No pareció inmutarse ante las llamas que anunciaron la llegada de alguien. 

—Ey —saludó con voz suave para no asustarla, dejando su bolso en el piso y caminando hacia el sillón.

La rubia se giró y tenía surcos de lágrimas marcados en su rostro. El corazón de Ginny se apretó en su lugar y sus propias lágrimas subieron a sus ojos al ver el estado de Daphne. Se sintió estúpida y egoísta por haber mantenido tanta distancia los últimos días.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.


End file.
